Rowdyruff Boys Z: Ovas y Omakes
by w-20
Summary: Estos son episodios especiales u ovas basados de la historia que esta en proceso, sólo serán pocos pero interesantes, espero que lo disfruten también. Y ahora con omakes o escenas cortas basados despues de unos episodios de la historia. ACTUALIZACION!
1. Ova 1

**Esta ova se basa hasta el episodio 10, espero que lo disfruten y comenten luego**

O.1.-El juego de béisbol

Era una mañana muy tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio. Un día en la escuela de Tokio, el director de la escuela se dirigió muy rápido al salón de clases de los RRBZ, también era de las PPGZ.-Buenos días, chicos-dijo el director. Todos los que estaban en el salón se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Director, ¿qué sucede?-dijo la maestra Keane.-Vine a informarles a todos que en pocos días, tendremos un juego de béisbol-dijo el director.

Todos los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu (también eran Brick, Boomer y Butch; los RRBZ) se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-¿Un juego de béisbol?-dijeron los chicos muy interesados. Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru (también eran Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup; las PPGZ) se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de los chicos.-¿Qué les pasa a esos chicos ahora?-dijeron las chicas en voz baja.

-Director, ¿dijo un juego de béisbol?-dijo Momotaro con un poco de curiosidad.-Así es, será un gran juego porque nos enfrentaremos al equipo de los campeones del juego pasado-dijo el director. Los estudiantes se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.-¿Los campeones?-dijeron las chicas un poco preocupadas.-¿Los campeones?-dijeron los chicos un poco confundidos.-Es cierto, por eso vine a este salón, porque quiero que ustedes formen parte del equipo de la escuela de Tokio-dijo el director señalando a los RRBZ, ellos estaban un poco sorprendidos por lo que oyeron.-¿Nosotros?-dijeron los chicos muy sorprendidos.

-Momotaro es el jugador más estratégico del equipo porque planea las mejores estrategias y trucos en el juego-dijo el director mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.

-Miyashiro es el jugador más rápido del equipo porque al momento de batear corre tan veloz llegando a dos bases-dijo el director mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.

-Kaoretsu es el jugador más fuerte del equipo porque al momento de batear lanza la pelota muy lejos del área-dijo el director mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.

-Bueno eso es común en nosotros-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose alagado.-Así es, y cuando ganemos, nuestra escuela tendrá a los nuevos campeones, la multitud nos adorada-dijo el director, en ese momento el director se imaginó siendo alabado y aplaudido por una gran multitud en el estadio de béisbol. Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban pensando y se imaginaron en sus ropas de béisbol y estaban sujetando el trofeo de campeones. En ese momento los chicos y el director se sentían como los campeones mientras estaban siendo aplaudidos por la gente de Tokio. La maestra Keane tosió un poco-Disculpe director, pero eso será cuando ganemos en al gran juego-dijo la maestra Keane, luego los chicos y el director volvieron a la realidad, el director tosió un poco y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.-Como decía, ustedes chicos, son los mejores jugadores de béisbol que tuvimos hasta ahora, fue bueno que hayan venido a esta escuela, estoy seguro que con ustedes ganaremos este gran juego, todos los de la escuela losvamos a apoyar mucho-dijo el director a los chicos.-Cuente con nosotros-dijeron los RRBZ muy seguros, las PPGZ no estaban muy seguras por la confianza de ellos.

Después de la escuela; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban caminando juntos mientras pensaban.-Es increíble que vayamos a participar en el gran juego de béisbol-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues estoy listo para entrar en ello-dijo Kaoretsu muy confiado.-Es verdad, así que pienso que debemos entrenar para el gran día-dijo Momotaro. En ese momento, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando juntas pero luego vieron que los chicos estaban en el mismo camino, ellas se dirigieron hacia ellos.-Hola chicos-dijo Momoko.-Hola chicas-dijo Momotaro.-Dígannos que en verdad van a participar en el gran juego-dijo Momoko.-Por supuesto, esta es nuestra gran oportunidad para estar en algo muy importante-dijo Momotaro.-Pero, ¿están seguros que lograran ganar el gran juego?-dijo Miyako.-No hay que preocuparnos, ¿por qué lo dicen?-dijo Miyashiro.-Los campeones del juego de béisbol son demasiados buenos, incluso yo estoy muy sorprendida con ellos-dijo Kaoru.-Que importa, los vamos a derrotar con nuestros estilos de juego-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Tienen algún plan en el juego?¿no van a usar sus poderes?¿verdad?-dijo Momoko.-Por supuesto que no, ganaremos jugando limpiamente-dijo Momotaro confiándose mucho, luego miró a Miyashiro y a Kaoretsu.-Bien chicos, vayamos a casa y mañana temprano entrenaremos para el juego-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron. Los chicos se retiraban dejando atrás a las chicas.-Espero que sepan lo que hacen-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada, al igual que Miyako y Kaoru.

Mas tarde, en la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura (la madre adoptiva de los RRBZ), los chicos estaban cenando junto con la señora.-Chicos, ¿es verdad que el equipo de béisbol de la escuela va a enfrentarse contra los campeones?-dijo la señora un poco sorprendida.-Es verdad y nosotros somos los que vamos a jugar, los de nuestro salón de clases parecen estar muy contentos con nosotros-dijo Momotaro un poco feliz.-Y diganme, ¿Momoko-chan, Miyako-chan y Kaoru-chan van a apoyarlos mucho?-dijo la señora un poco pícara. Los chicos al escuchar eso, se imaginaron a las chicas en ropas de porristas, con sus respectivos colores mientras estaban haciendo porras muy contentas.-¡¡Arriba nuestros chicos, ellos son los mejores, los adoramos mucho!!-dijeron las chicas en voz alta muy contentas mientras seguían haciendo porras. Los chicos se sonrojaron un poco al imaginarse eso y luego movieron sus cabezas muy rápido para volver a la realidad.-No las necesitamos para ganar-dijo Momotaro.-Pero creo que nos haría daño un pequeño apoyo-dijo Miyashiro.-Debes estar bromeando, el apoyo de unas niñas no nos ayudaran!-dijo Kaoretsu.-Chicos cálmense, no es tan grave-dijo la señora tratando de calmar a los chicos.-Eso no importa además toda la escuela nos va apoyar de todos modos-dijo Momotaro.-Pues será mejor que den todo de ustedes para ganar porque los campeones son demasiados buenos en el béisbol y no será fácil ganarles-dijo la señora.-No se preocupe, los chicos y yo ganaremos, no sólo somos los nuevos héroes de Tokio, también somos los mejores jugadores de béisbol-dijo Momotaro muy seguro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana; los chicos salieron muy temprano de su casa, se dirigían a una cancha del parque, estaban llevando su equipo de béisbol. Cuando llegaron, se preparaban para entrenar.-Muy bien chicos, comencemos a practicar para el gran juego-dijo Momotaro levantando su puño derecho.-¡Sí!-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu con mucho entusiasmo. Los chicos comenzaron a practicar jugando béisbol durante toda la mañana y la tarde.

Varias horas después, los chicos estaban sentados en el suelo, estaban muy cansados por practicar mucho.-Vaya chicos, practicamos mucho pero fue agotador-dijo Momotaro cansado.-Es verdad, yo estoy muy agotado-dijo Miyashiro cansado.-Eso no es algo, yo puedo continuar-dijo Kaoretsu cansado. En ese momento; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban caminando juntas en dirección al parque y luego vieron a los chicos muy cansados y sentados en el suelo, se les acercaron.-Chicos, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo?-dijo Momoko.-Pues estuvimos entrenando un poco, aunque creo que fue más de lo debido-dijo Momotaro.-No deberían entrenar tanto hasta tan tarde-dijo Miyako.-Descuiden, sabemos que lo lograremos-dijo Miyashiro.-Será mejor que no subestimen a los campeones, escuché que son muy rudos al jugar y también muy violentos son sus métodos de juego-dijo Kaoru.-No nos importa, les vamos a patear sus traseros, nosotros somos rudos también-dijo Kaoretsu confiado. Momotaro se fijó en su reloj la hora-Pues creo que es todo por hoy chicos, tenemos que ir a trabajar, entrenaremos mañana-dijo Momotaro, luego los chicos se fijaron en las chicas.-Bueno chicas, nos vemos luego-dijo Momotaro.-Pues espero que puedas ganar-dijo Momoko a Momotaro, él estaba un poco confundido por lo que escuchó.-De acuerdo-dijo Momotaro.-Miyashiro-kun, te deseo mucha suerte en el gran juego-dijo Miyako a Miyashiro sonriéndole, él se sonrojó un poco.-Bueno… gracias-dijo Miyashiro un poco nervioso.-Derrota a esos grandulones, pequeño hombre-dijo Kaoru a Kaoretsu, él se molestó un poco.-Tú sólo observa y lo verás-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se fueron por caminos diferentes.

Mientras tanto, en el estadio de béisbol, había una gran cantidad de personas en frente de la cabina de apuestas.-Señores por favor, tranquilícense y hablen con calma-dijo el hombre en la cabina. Varios señores estaban apostando.-Yo apuesto por los campeones-dijo un señor.-Yo también apuesto por los campeones-dijo otro señor.-Yo también apuesto por los campeones-dijo otro señor. La mayoría estaban apoyando por los campeones.-Yo apuesto al equipo de la escuela de Tokio-dijo un señor, los otros señores se fijaron en lo que dijo, ese señor era el director de la escuela.-Debe estar bromeando, la escuela de Tokio nunca llegó a derrotar a los campeones-dijo uno de los señores.-Esta vez no, porque mi escuela tiene a los mejores jugadores de béisbol, ellos los derrotaran-dijo el director seguro.-Pues entonces yo apuesto al equipo de la escuela-dijo otro señor.-Yo también apuesto por ellos-dijo otro señor. Se veía muchos señores que apostaban por los campeones y otros que apostaban por el equipo de Tokio.-_"Espero haber hecho lo correcto"_-pensó el director muy preocupado. En una de las personas que estaban apostando, se encontraba Mojo jojo disfrazado, al parecer él también vino a apostar.-Necesito ganar dinero para reparar mi robot, así tendré lo suficiente para dominar la ciudad-dijo Mojo en voz baja, luego se dirigió a la cabina de apuestas.-Yo apuesto por los campeones!-dijo Mojo en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería donde trabajan los RRBZ, los chicos estaban haciendo sus labores. El señor Hiroshi Tanaka (el dueño de la cafetería) se les acercó.-Chicos, oí que su escuela se enfrentarán al equipo de los campeones en el juego de béisbol ¿verdad?-dijo el dueño.-Así es, señor Tanaka-dijo Momotaro.-La escuela puede estar tranquila, nosotros ganaremos-dijo Miyashiro.-Estamos entrenando duro, verán que ganaremos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bien, espero que puedan-dijo el dueño.-Sí-dijeron los chicos asintiendo.

Los chicos continuaban entrenando en el juego de béisbol, pasaron los días, hasta que finalmente llegó el día del gran juego. En la casa de los chicos, ellos estaban con la señora Sarah y se preparaban para irse al estadio de béisbol.-Bueno señora Sarah, nuestro momento de triunfar llegó-dijo Momotaro.-Chicos, tengan cuidado, los campeones son muy groseros al momento de jugar-dijo la señora un poco preocupada. Miyashiro estaba cargando a Silver (el lobo mascota de los RRBZ) y se lo dio a la señora.-Señora Sarah, queremos que usted y Silver nos vean por televisión mientras jugamos-dijo Miyashiro.-Sí, claro-dijo la señora sujetando a Silver en sus brazos.-Bien chicos, es hora de actuar-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bien Silver, míranos como los chicos y yo ganamos el juego-dijo Miyashiro rascando la cabeza de Silver, Silver aulló de alegría.-Chicos vayamos a jugar béisbol!-dijo Momotaro.-Chicos, buena suerte, Silver y yo los apoyaremos-dijo la señora Sarah.-Bien!-dijeron los chicos mostrándoles sus puños derechos como señal de confianza. Luego los chicos se dirigieron hacia el estadio de béisbol.

En el estadio de béisbol, mucha gente había venido para ver el gran juego, los chicos habían llegado con el equipo de su escuela.-Momotaro-san, Miyashiro-san, Kaoretsu-san; que bueno que vinieron-dijo un compañero de su equipo.-Por supuesto, nosotros vinimos a jugar béisbol-dijo Momotaro. En las tribunas se veía mucha gente, en ellas se encontraban Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.-El juego va a comenzar, estoy ansiosa de ver-dijo Momoko un poco emocionada.-Espero que los chicos puedan porque los campeones no son amables con los nuevos jugadores-dijo Miyako un poco preocupada.-Eso espero, pero estoy segura que los chicos tendrán un plan-dijo Kaoru un poco segura.

En otra tribuna, estaban muchas personas sujetando sus boletos de apuestas, el director de la escuela estaba ahí también.-Espero que los chicos puedan ganar, nos hiciste apostar por ellos-dijo un señor al director.-Sí, ya se los dije, esos chicos de mi escuela pueden ganar-dijo el director, pero luego se puso un poco nervioso.-_"Espero que los chicos ganen porque sino la gente que apostó por ellos van a matarme"_-pensó el director muy preocupado. En esa tribuna se encontraba Mojo también, seguía disfrazado.-No hay duda que gane mi apuesta, de todos modos son los campeones, es imposible que pierdan-dijo Mojo en voz baja.

En el equipo de de la escuela, los chicos estaban con sus compañeros de su equipo pero en ese momento sus compañeros estaban algo asustados, los RRBZ quisieron saber por qué.-Oigan ¿qué les pasa?-dijo Momotaro un poco confundido, luego los chicos se fijaron que unos chicos con ropas de béisbol se acercaban.-Son los campeones-dijo un chico del equipo de la escuela muy asustado.-¿Esos sujetos son los campeones?-dijo Kaoretsu un poco confundido. El equipo de los campeones se acercó al equipo de la escuela, los miraron con mucha burla.-Vaya vaya, si son el equipo de perdedores que vencimos muy a menudo-dijo el capitán de los campeones.-No… no… se burlarán… de nosotros de… nuevo porque… tenemos nuevos jugadores… y ellos los… derrotarán-dijo el chico del equipo de la escuela muy nervioso y señalando a los chicos. El equipo de los campeones se fijaron en Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, se les acercaron, en ese momento los chicos se sorprendieron cómicamente al darse cuenta que los campeones eran más altos que ellos.-¿Esos grandulones son los campeones?-dijo Momotaro muy confundido.-Ja!, no me digan que estos enanos van a ser sus esperanzas del juego-dijo el capitán de los campeones burlándose de ellos. Los chicos se molestaron al oír eso.-¡No nos llames enanos!-dijeron los chicos muy molestos.-Como sea, será mejor que se consigan pañales nuevos porque se van a orinar de miedo cuando nos vean jugar contra ustedes-dijo el capitán de los campeones y él y su equipo comenzaron a reírse de los chicos mientras se retiraban. Los compañeros del equipo de la escuela se acercaron a los chicos.-Chico, debimos avisarles sobre los campeones, ellos nos dieron una buena paliza en el juego pasado-dijo un chico del equipo de la escuela.-No tengan miedo porque nosotros los vamos a derrotar-dijo Miyashiro tratando de animar a su equipo.-Es cierto, juguemos con todo nuestro empeño y triunfaremos-dijo Momotaro, los otros chicos de su equipo se alegraron.-Momotaro-san, Miyashiro-san, Kaoretsu-san; contamos con ustedes-dijeron sus compañeros, los RRBZ asintieron.

La maestra Keane estaba en una tribuna con otros chicos de su escuela.-Espero que los chicos puedan vencerlos-dijo la maestra un poco preocupada. En ese momento, Momotaro estaba dibujando algo en el suelo, sus compañeros de su equipo prestaban mucha atención.-Bien muchachos, así será como jugaremos, ¿entendieron?-dijo Momotaro mientras les enseñaba sus estrategias, los otros chicos asintieron.

Mas tarde, llegó la hora del gran juego.-Señoras y señores, vamos a dar inicio al gran juego de béisbol, en él se enfrentaran el equipo de los campeones contra el equipo de la escuela de Tokio-dijo el anunciador del juego.-Bien muchachos vayamos a ganar!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta levantando su puño derecho.-¡Sí!-dijeron el equipo de la esuela. En ese momento el equipo de la escuela y el equipo de los campeones entraron a la cancha.-Y ahora, el gran juego de béisbol da inicio!-dijo el anunciador del juego. La multitud comenzó a gritar de alegría y muy emocionados por el juego. Los equipos toman sus lugares.

El equipo de la escuela comienza primero. Momotaro era el primero en batear, el capitán de los campeones se preparaba para lanzar, sonreía muy confiado.-Es hora de mandar a ese bebecito con su mamá-dijo el capitán de los campeones muy confiado, se preparó y lanzó la pelota con mucha fuerza y violento, Momotaro lo interceptó a tiempo dio un batazo, el capitán de los campeones estaba con la boca abierta al ver que falló su lanzamiento, Momotaro corrió y logró llegar a la primera base.-Que bien, Momotaro dio una ventaja para su equipo-dijo Momoko contenta. Momotaro se sintió muy alagado por los aplausos de la multitud, algunos comenzaban a apoyar al equipo e la escuela. El director de la escuela estaba contento también.-Muy bien, sigan así chicos-dijo el director muy contento. Mojo estaba un poco molesto mientras sujetaba con fuerza.-¿Qué sucede? Se supone que son los campeones deberían tener ventaja en el juego-dijo Mojo un poco molesto.

Era el turno de Miyashiro, el capitán de los campeones se preparaba para lanzar nuevamente, sonreía muy confiado.-Fallé a la primera, pero ese no se ve muy rudo, será fácil asustar a ese confiado-dijo el capitán de los campeones muy confiado, se preparó y lanzó la pelota con mucha fuerza y violento, Miyashiro lo interceptó a tiempo dio un batazo, el capitán de los campeones estaba con la boca abierta al ver que falló su lanzamiento, Miyashiro corrió y logró llegar a la segunda base muy rápido.-Hurra!, Miyashiro-kun lo logró-dijo Miyako muy contenta. Miyashiro se sintió un poco sonrojado y avergonzado por los aplausos de la multitud.-Que bien, mis chicos quizás ganen-dijo la señora Sarah desde su casa mirando el juego en televisión mientras sujetaba a Silver, Silver aulló de alegría.

Era el turno de Kaoretsu, el capitán de los campeones se preparaba para lanzar nuevamente, sonreía muy confiado.-Subestime a esos chiquillos, pero no volverá a suceder, voy a acabar con ese enano-dijo el capitán de los campeones muy confiado, se preparó y lanzó la pelota con mucha fuerza y violento, Kaoretsu lo interceptó a tiempo dio un batazo, el capitán de los campeones estaba con la boca abierta al ver ese gran batazo, Kaoretsu lanzó la pelota muy lejos hasta llegar al borde de la cancha.-Vaya Kaoretsu sabe como jugar a pesar de su tamaño-dijo Kaoru un poco contenta. Kaoretsu estaba un poco molesto, al parecer llegó a escuchar lo que dijo Kaoru.-Que bien, esos chicos lo estan haciendo muy bien-dijo la maestra Keane contenta junto con los otros chicos de su escuela.

Habían pasado horas, hasta que se acercaba el final del juego; el equipo de la escuela estaba llevando ventaja contra los campeones, gracias a que los chicos estaban jugando con mucho empeño, los campeones estaban muy sorprendidos por las jugadas de los chicos. En las tribunas, el director de la escuela estaba muy nervioso, al igual que Mojo.-Mis estudiantes pueden ganar, eso espero-dijo el director un poco nervioso.-No lo puedo creer, se supone que son los campeones, ¿por qué están perdiendo?-dijo Mojo sujetando con fuerza su boleto de apuesta.

El capitán de los campeones estaba muy enojado al ver que los chicos lo estaban derrotando.-Ya estoy cansado que esos pequeños se estén burlando de mí, voy a derrotarlos con un home-run-dijo el capitán de los campeones muy seguro, su equipo asintió. Eran las últimas horas, Momotaro le tocaba lanzar la pelota y el capitán de los campeones le tocaba batear.-_"Si ese grandulón va a hacer lo que pienso, es una oportunidad para aplicar nuestra estrategia"_-pensó Momotaro. Luego Momotaro lanzó la pelota, el capitán de los campeones lo percibió.-¡Ya perdieron, porque voy a hacer mi home-run!-dijo el capitán de los campeones en voz alta mientras bateó con fuerza la pelota, la pelota se iba muy lejos, parecía que se iba del estadio. Momotaro se dio cuenta de eso y luego se fijó en Miyashiro y Kaoretsu quienes estaban en el área.-¡Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, estrategia Z en marcha ahora!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron y comenzaron a hacer algo. Miyashiro corrió muy rápido hacia Kaoretsu, luego Kaoretsu juntó sus manos y Miyashiro saltó sobre ellos, después Kaoretsu lo lanzó con mucha fuerza hacia la pelota, Miyashiro alcanzó la pelota y luego se lo lanzó rápido a Kaoretsu, Kaoretsu lo atrapó y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza a la primera base. Los chicos habían hecho su estrategia especial sorprendiendo a toda la multitud, el capitán de los campeones estaba con la boca abierta al ver lo que hicieron los chicos.-No… no… puede… ser!-dijo el capitán de los campeones muy traumatizado cómicamente.

-El juego terminó, y los ganadores son… ¡¡el equipo de la escuela de Tokio!!-dijo el anunciador en voz alta, toda la multitud estaba aplaudiendo de alegría.-Hurra! Gané mi apuesta… eh?... digo que mi equipo ganó-dijo el director pero se puso un poco nervioso al decir eso.-No puede ser, esos ¿fracasados ganaron el juego?-dijo Mojo exaltado y después se le cayó su boleto de apuesta. Todo el equipo de los campeones estaba lloriqueando cómicamente al ver que perdieron contra el equipo de la escuela.-No puedo creer que unos chiquillos nos derrotaran-dijo el capitán de los campeones en su estado. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por las jugadas que hicieron los chicos.-Nunca pensé en esto pero esos chicos tienen buenos talentos en el béisbol-dijo Momoko.-Eso es cierto-dijo Miyako.-Tú lo has dicho-dijo Kaoru.

Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban siendo aplaudidos por sus compañeros de equipo.-¡Somos los campeones!-dijeron los chicos felices. Mas tarde, en la ceremonia de premiación, el equipo de la escuela estaba recibiendo más aplausos de toda la multitud.-Atención a todos, aqui están los nuevos campeones de beísbol, el equipo de la escuela de Tokio!-dijo el organizador del juego mientras le entregaba a Momotaro el trofeo de ganador, la multitud aplaudió mucho.

Pero en ese momento Mojo jojo subió al estrado muy enojado.-¡¡Es injusto, ¿por qué esos chiquillos ganaron el juego? los campeones debieron ganar!!-dijo Mojo muy molesto.-Oiga señor, bajese del escenario, estos chicos ganaron el juego y son los nuevos campeones-dijo el organizador del juego empujando a Mojo, Mojo se enojó más.-Eso no es verdad, no gané mi apuesta y ahora lo tomaré a la fuerza!!-gritó Mojo muy enojado, luego se quitó la robot, todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver que era Mojo.-Es Mojo jojo!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ sorprendidos. Mojo tomó su control y llamó a su robot, parecía un robot beisbolista sujetando un enorme bat, Mojo se subió en eso y comenzó a destruir el estadio, las personas estaban asustadas al ver eso. Los chicos se miraron y asintieron, luego se fueron a una parte del estadio; las chicas se miraron y asintieron también y se fueron a otra parte del estadio.

Los chicos estaban en los vestidores, tomaron sus mochilas y se colocaron sus relojes, luego los chicos se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

Las chicas estaban en un callejón, tocaron sus cinturones y luego las chicas se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Mientras tanto, Mojo jojo seguía asustando a las personas del estadio.-Ya verán, entréguenme el dinero de mi apuesta!-dijo Mojo mientras atacaba donde sea, se dirigía atacar al capitán de los campeones quien estaba asustado al ver que Mojo slo atacaba, pero en ese momento Brick apareció.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick mientras cortó la mitad del gran bat de Mojo, él se asustó al ver eso.-Gracias, me salvastes-dijo el capitán de los campeones un poco asustado, Brick lo miró.-De nada, no deberías ser malvado con los jugadores nuevos, ¿entiendes?-dijo Brick, el capitán de los campeones se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Brick se retiró. Los RRBZ aparecieron en frente de Mojo.-Alto Mojo, esto es un juego y tú vienes a interrumpir nuestro momento de gloria-dijo Brick, pero en ese momento aparecieron las PPGZ también.-Alto Mojo, no permitiremos que arruines la premiación de nuestra escuela-dijo Blossom. Pero en ese momento los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que estaban en el mismo lugar.-¿Qué hacen aquí?, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese mono-dijo Butch.-¿Bromeas?, nosotras somos las heroínas-dijo Buttercup.-Pero nosotros llegamos primero, así que nosotros lo solucionaremos-dijo Boomer.-No digan eso, nosotras también queremos solucionarlo-dijo Bubbles.-Escuchen, niñas, somos los nuevos héroes de Tokio y nos encargaremos de Mojo-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Pues miren, héroes, somos mejores que ustedes desde el principio-dijo Blossom un poco molesta. Brick y Blossom comenzaron a mirarse con mucho enojo. Mojo estaba confundido por la discusión que tenían ellos.-Disculpen, pero para terminar esto, pienso que acabaré con los dos al mismo tiempo-dijo Mojo mientras atacó con la mitad del bat, pero Brick y Blossom lo esquivaron a tiempo.-Bien chicos, acabemos con esto rápido, ya quiero mi premio-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron. Los RRBZ esquivaban los ataques de Mojo, luego cada uno se preparó para atacarlo.

-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo mientras atacaba.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer mientras atacaba.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch mientras atacaba. El ataque de los RRBZ alcanzaron al robot de Mojo y lo derrotaron muy rápido porque explotó en mil pedazos, Mojo salió volando por la explosión.-¡¡No fue justo, no volveré a hacer apuestas!!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta que los RRBZ derrotaron a Mojo.-No puede ser, nos volvieron a adelantar-dio Buttercup un poco molesta.-Eso prueba que somos los héroes de la ciudad-dijo Butch sintiéndose orgulloso.-Esta bien, sólo por esta vez merecen la victoria-dijo Bubbles.-Bueno gracias-dijo Boomer sintiéndose un poco alagado.-En fin, creo que será mejor que nuestra escuela reciba su premio-dijo Blossom.-¡La premiación!, lo había olvidado, será mejor que regresemos-dijo Brick dándose cuenta mientras se tocó la cabeza con su mano derecha.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ volvieron a la normalidad, luego la ceremonia de premiación continuó.-Disculpen la molestia de hace rato, pero gracias a los Rowdyruff Boys Z y también a las Powerpuff Girls Z, la ceremonia continua!-dijo el organizador del juego, la multitud había regresado y aplaudía al equipo de la escuela.-Pues debo admitirlo, esos chiquillos son los mejores jugadores de beísbol que he conocido-dijo el capitán de los campeones sonriendo un poco aceptando lo que le dijo Brick, el equipo de los campeones también les aplaudían. Momotaro recibió el trofeo de campeones, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu los sujetaron también.

El director se dirigió donde estaba todos los chicos de la escuela.-Director, nuestro equipo ganó!-dijo la maestra Keane dandose cuenta de su presencia.-Sí lo sé, que bueno que ganaron, mi apuesta esta segura-dijo el director feliz.-¿Qué apuesta?-dijo la maestra un poco confundida por lo que oyó.-¿Apuesta?, no… no dije eso… dije que mis chicos ganaron… sí… eso dije-dijo el diresctor nerviosamente tratando de cambiar lo que dijo.

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban un poco contentas al ver que su equipo ganó.-Pues no esperaba que esos chicos pudieran dar a nuestra escuela esta gran victoria-dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron.-Este es nuestro momento más grandioso de nuestras vidas-dijo Momotaro muy feliz, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron. Toda la multitud celebraba muy feliz porque la escuela de Tokio logró una gran victoria, gracias a los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

**Quizas no fue mucho lo que esperaban, pero que mas da habran otras como estas, gracias y comenten**


	2. Ova 2

**Esta nueva ova se basa hasta el episodio 19, espero que lo disfruten tambien y comenten luego**

O.2.-Una noche de disfraces

Era una tarde tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio, pero luego había muchos chicos y chicas que al parecer estaban con disfraces, el alcalde había hecho un concurso de disfraces desde un gran anuncio por televisión.-Escuchen, niños y niñas de Tokio, tendremos un concurso de disfraces de súper héroes, aquel chico o chica que tenga el mejor disfraz de súper héroe, ganará un gran premio, pases gratis para el parque de diversiones, esperamos su participación y que gane el mejor disfraz!-dijo el alcalde desde el gran televisor de la ciudad. Todos los chicos de la ciudad estaban muy felices al oír eso y comenzaron a usar disfraces de heroes diferentes, algunos estaban vestidos como los héroes de Marvel.

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban pensando sobre lo que alcalde había dicho, Ken se les acercó.-Chicas, ¿en serio piensan entrar en ese concurso?-dijo Ken.-¿En serio van a participar ahí?-dijo Peach mientras se acercó a escuchar su conversación.-Así es, el premio son pases gratis para el parque de diversiones-dijo Momoko.-Es cierto, incluso yo quiero entrar ahí también-dijo Kaoru.-Sí, ya quisiera ver esos lindos vestidos-dijo Miyako muy contenta.-Miyako-chan, se tratan de disfraces de súper héroes así que no te ilusiones mucho-dijo Kaoru un poco deprimida.-Pero ya son súper heroínas, no necesitan otros trajes de héroes-dijo Ken.-Es verdad, pero el señor alcalde dijo que no cuenta disfraces como las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Miyako.-Por eso estábamos pensando acerca de ser otras heroínas, y por eso estamos consultando mis cómics de héroes-dijo Momoko mientras sujetaba uno de sus cómics.-Ya veo ¿Y ya pensaron en que otras heroínas van a ser?-dijo Peach.-Por supuesto-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu también estaban pensando sobre el concurso. En ese momento, Shun Kimura (el primo de los chicos) se les acercó.-Oigan chicos, no me digan que planean entrar en ese concurso-dijo Shun un poco confundido.-Pues el premio que dijo el alcalde es muy valioso para nosotros-dijo Momotaro.-Yo también quiero ese premio, vale la pena hacerlo-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, creo que será muy divertido-dijo Miyashiro.-No es necesario que tengas que dar los detalles Miyashiro-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-¿Piensan ir con sus ropas de heroes?-dijo Shun.-El alcalde nos dijo que no podemos participar como los Rowdyruff Boys Z, eso es trampa-dijo Miyashiro.-Entonces, ¿cómo participaran?-dijo Shun.-Ya lo tenemos todo planeado, participaremos con nuestros nuevos disfraces-dijo Momotaro.-¡En serio?-dijo Shun un poco confundido.-Todo esta arreglado-dijeron los chicos sonriendo. Los chicos se retiraban pero Shun sonrió un poco.-Oigan chicos, ¿acaso planean participar junto con Momoko-chan, Miyako-chan y Kaoru-chan?-dijo Shun un poco pícaro, los chicos al oír eso casi se caían al suelo un poco sonrojados.-¡Debes estar bromeando!-dijeron los chicos un poco molestos.

En la noche, el concurso de disfraces había comenzado, muchos niños y niñas estaban usando sus disfraces, algunos chicos y chicos estaban presumiendo que sus disfraces eran los mejores haciendo que otros le prestaran atención, en ese momento un monstruo con apariencia de dinosaurio apareció en frente de todos ellos como asustándolos.-Veamos, súper chicos, ¿quién es más valiente para enfrentarse conmigo?-dijo el monstruo pero resultó ser un hombre disfrazado. Los chicos estaban pensando un poco preocupados a pesar que todo esto era fingido.

En ese momento, aparecieron tres personas misteriosas.-No tengan miedo, porque tres nuevas heroínas han aparecido-dijo una voz, era Momoko y estaba acompañada de Miyako y Kaoru; las chicas estaban disfrazadas con nuevas ropas de héroes.

Momoko usaba un disfraz con una capa roja y ropa azul, blanca y roja; Miyako usaba una ropa blanca de conejo; Kaoru usaba una capa negra y ropa negra parecía una espectro.

-Yo soy Liberty belle!-dijo Momoko haciendo una pose

-Yo soy Harmony bunny!-dijo Miyako haciendo una pose

-Yo soy Mange!-dijo Kaoru haciendo una pose

-Somos la nuevas heroínas de Tokio!-dijeron las chicas haciendo sus poses juntas

Todos los chicos con disfraces estaban prestando atención a los disfraces de las tres chicas, ellas se sentían muy alagadas.-Sabía que estos disfraces eran buena idea-dijo Momoko contenta.-Sí, me gusta esta ropa linda que tengo-dijo Miyako muy feliz.-Así es, este disfraz es genial-dijo Kaoru un poco contenta.

El monstruo dinosaurio se río de ellas.-No me hagan reír, ¿creen que me pueden asustar disfrazadas de esa forma?-dijo el monstruo dinosaurio, pero luego estaba con una cara muy asustada al verlas y se escapó corriendo. Las chicas se alegraron un poco al ver su reacción.-Vaya, parece ser que cualquier villano nos tiene miedo, ¿qué opinan ustedes?-dijo Momoko muy contenta a los otros chicos y chicas, pero ellos se asustaron al verlas y se fueron corriendo; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban confundidas por lo que pasaba.-Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que los habrá asustado?-dijo Miyako confundida.-Quizás el disfraz de Kaoru-chan-dijo Momoko. Kaoru se molesto al oír eso.-Oye, ¿me estas culpando?-dijo Kaoru molesta. Pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido de motocicleta y luego una luz blanca estaba detrás de ellas; las chicas se voltearon y se dieron cuenta que alguien conducía una motocicleta y se dirigía contra ellas, las chicas se asustaron y se quitaron de su camino.

-Oye!, ¿qué te pasa? Por poco nos arrollas!-dijo Momoko muy enojada, luego se fijó que había un chico montado en una motocicleta roja y luego otros dos chicos aparecieron a su lado.-¿Pero quiénes son ellos?-dijeron las chicas muy confundidas.-Somos los nuevos héroes de Tokio-dijo una voz, era Momotaro mientras se bajó de la motocicleta y los otros chicos eran Miyashiro y Kaoretsu. Los chicos estaban disfrazados con nuevas ropas de héroes.

Momotaro usaba un disfraz con una capa roja, un casco de motociclista rojo y ropa gris oscuro y rojo; Miyashiro usaba una ropa gris claro de un lobo; Kaoretsu usaba una capa negra y ropa negra parecía un vampiro.

-Yo soy Thunder rider!-dijo Momotaro haciendo una pose

-Yo soy Silver wolf!-dijo Miyashiro haciendo una pose

-Yo soy Nightmare!-dijo Kaoretsu haciendo una pose

-Somos los nuevos héroes de Tokio!-dijeron los chicos haciendo sus poses juntos

Las chicas estaban con los ojos de puntos, estaban muy confundidas al verlos.-Bueno, creo que hicimos una presentación muy heroica-dijo Momotaro quitándose el casco, en ese momento Momoko se le acercó muy molesta.-Se puede saber en qué pensaban, ¿trataban de arrollarnos?-dijo Momoko muy enojada.-Tranquila, no sabíamos que estaban en nuestro camino-dijo Momotaro muy tranquilo tratando de calmarla.-A propósito, ¿dónde sacaste esa motocicleta y donde aprendiste a conducirlo?-dijo Momoko dándose cuenta de su motocicleta.-Pues, nuestro primo Shun nos ofreció y me enseño a manejarla muy rápido, en fin fue genial-dijo Momotaro.-¿Y qué se creen que son ahora?¿héroes del desastre?-dijo Kaoru.-Miren quienes los dicen, ¿no creen que sus trajes son muy infantiles?-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesto.-Somos mejores heroínas que ustedes-dijo Momoko.-Por favor, nuestros trajes son muy modernizadas, estos si son verdaderos héroes-dijo Momotaro presumiendo. Momotaro y Kaoretsu comenzaban a discutir con Momoko y Kaoru muy exageradamente. Pero luego ellos se fijaron que Miyashiro y Miyako no discutían como ellos, sólo hablaban muy pacíficamente.-Vaya Miyako-chan, tu disfraz es… lindo-dijo Miyashiro un poco nervioso.-Gracias, Miyashiro-kun, me gusta mucho los animales, y sabes algo, tu disfraz se ve muy bien contigo-dijo Miyako sonriéndole, Miyashiro se sonrojó un poco.-Bueno… gracias… mi amigo Silver me dio la inspiración para este disfraz-dijo Miyashiro sonriendo un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba su cabeza. Los otros chicos y chicas estaban un poco confundidos al ver como Miyashiro y Miyako hablaban.-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué Miyashiro está hablando con Miyako tan tranquilo?-dijo Momotaro un poco confundido.-Yo tampoco entiendo, ¿qué les pasa a esos dos?-dijo Momoko confundida.

Más tarde, el concurso de disfraces continuaba. Los chicos estaban siendo el centro de atracción del concurso, los otros chicos y chicas estaban muy fascinados por los disfraces de los chicos.-Parece ser que ahora somos los más populares-dijo Momotaro contento.-Pues será mejor que todos sean testigos de nuestra presencia-dijo Kaoretsu cubriéndose con su capa.-Con calma chicos, tenemos que asegurarnos que ganemos el concurso primero-dijo Miyashiro.

En otra parte; las chicas estaban caminando juntas pensando en los disfraces de los chicos.-Es increíble que esos chicos se copiaran el mismo tipo de disfraz que tenemos-dijo Momoko.-Así es, que injustos son-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-No se preocupen chicas, aún podemos ganar el concurso-dijo Miyako.

Por otro lado, el señor alcalde estaba junto con miss Bellum y también con la persona disfrazada de monstruo dinosaurio en el escenario del concurso de disfraces que se realizaba en el centro de la ciudad.-No puedo creer que un chiquillo aprendió a conducir una motocicleta, por poco arrolla a todos, incluyendo a mí-dijo la persona disfrazada un poco molesto.-Muy bien, parece ser que todos los participantes están aquí, espero que des un gran espectáculo-dijo el alcalde a la persona disfrazada.-Deje eso todo en mis manos, son muy buen actor-dijo la persona disfrazada muy seguro.-Señor alcalde, debe prepararse para elegir el mejor disfraz-dijo miss Bellum.-Es verdad, vámonos, miss Bellum-dijo el alcalde y junto con miss Bellum se retiraron dejando atrás a la persona disfrazada.-Voy a causar una gran impresión-dijo la persona disfrazada, pero en ese momento un poco de polvo negro estaba por detrás de él, la persona se dio la espalda y de repente el polvo lo poseyó.

Mas tarde, todos los participantes del concurso de disfraces estaban reunidos, incluyendo a los chicos y chicas quienes se miraban un poco desafiantes.-Ya verán, nosotras ganaremos-dijo Momoko.-Sueñen, porque nosotros ganaremos-dijo Momotaro.-Ustedes van a llorar cuando les ganemos, chicos presumidos-dijo Kaoru.-Ustedes serán las que perderán, niñitas-dijo Kaoretsu. De nuevo ellos comenzaron a discutir pero luego vieron que Miyashiro y Miyako hablaban tranquilos.-Pues que gané el mejor disfraz, Miyashiro-kun-dijo Miyako sonriéndole, Miyashiro se sonrojó un poco.-Pues… te deseo suerte también… Miyako-chan-dijo Miyashiro un poco nervioso. Momotaro y Kaoretsu fueron con Miyashiro y se lo llevaron, Momoko y Kaoru fueron con Miyako y se la llevaron también.

-Miyashiro, escucha, estamos en un concurso y tenemos que asegurarnos que nosotros ganemos, así que no le des suerte a esa niña-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Pero es sólo un concurso, creo que sólo podemos esperar que ganemos-dijo Miyashiro.-Miyako-chan, entiende, tenemos que demostrar a esos chicos que somos mejores que ellos, por eso tienes que apoyarnos y no a ese pequeño chico-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Tranquilas, se supone que vinimos a divertirnos, todo depende si nos eligen o no-dijo Miyako.

En el gran escenario del concurso, el alcalde apareció en frente de todos los chicos y chicas con disfraces.-Bienvenidos a todos nuestros concursantes, comenzaremos ahora con el concurso de disfraces-dijo el alcalde en el micrófono, todos los chicos y chicas estaban muy felices ya que querían ganar el premio.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban muy inquietos porque ellos querían ganar también.-_"Vamos, vamos!"_-pensaron ellos.-Y como premio para el mejor disfraz, serán unos pases para el parque de diversiones gratis-dijo el alcalde, todos los participantes se alegraron al oír eso.-Pero primero queremos hacer un acto de heroísmo con sus disfraces, pelearan con nuestro villano, el monstruo dinosaurio-dijo el alcalde. Detrás del escenario, la persona disfrazada de monstruo actuaba muy raro mientras sonría malvadamente.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se miraban desafiantes.-Pues ya verán que ganaremos-dijo Kaoretsu presumiendo.-¿Así?, eso lo veremos-dijo Kaoru.-Seremos nosotros quienes ganaran, niñitas-dijo Kaoretsu.-Eso lo veremos, pequeña mosca-dijo Kaoru molestándolo, Kaoretsu se enojó al oír eso.-No me llames así, niñita flacucha-dijo Kaoretsu molesto, Kaoru se enojó al oír eso.-¡Aliento de porquería!-gritó Kaoru muy enojada.-¡Trasero gigante!-gritó Kaoretsu muy enojado. Kaoretsu y Kaoru se miraban muy enojados y comenzaron a pelearse pero los otros chicos y chicas los separaron tratando de calmarlos.-Kaoretsu, relájate, no vale la pena pelear ahora-dijo Miyashiro tratando de calmarlo.-Kaoru-chan, tranquila, no te desesperes-dijo Miyako tratando de calmarla.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium estaba junto con Peach pero luego ellos se fijaron que Ken estaba haciendo algo.-Ken, ¿qué planeas hacer?-dijo el profesor.-Mira esto papá, seguro esto impresionará a todos-dijo Ken mientras les enseñaba algo, el profesor y Peach estaban un poco sorprendidos.-Ken, ¿entonces tú también vas a…?-dijo Peach.

El alcalde comenzó a llamar a todos de nuevo.-Pues entonces comencemos con el concurso!-dijo el alcalde, en ese momento la persona disfrazada de monstruo apareció en frente de todos, pero se veía un poco diferente.-Bien, ¿quién quiere ser mi primera victima?-dijo el monstruo dinosaurio sonriendo malvadamente con una mirada asesina, los participantes estaban un poco asustados por su comportamiento, pero en ese momento todos escucharon el ruido de una motocicleta.-Ya están aquí, los verdaderos héroes!-dijo Momotaro conduciendo su motocicleta y se detuvo, luego Miyashiro y Kaoretsu aparecieron a su lado.

-Bien, parece ser que estos chicos van a acabar contigo, monstruo ridículo-dijo Kaoretsu burlándose.-Pues hagámoslo rápido-dijo Miyashiro. Los chicos iban a atacar al monstruo dinosaurio pero fueron interrumpidos por las chicas.-Un momento, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso-dijo Kaoru.-Queremos demostrar que somos mejores heroínas que antes-dijo Miyako.

Los chicos se fijaron en las chicas.-Métanse en su propia pelea, nosotros vinimos primero!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Olvídalo, seremos nosotras quienes derrotaran a ese monstruo-dijo Momoko un poco molesta. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ comenzaron a discutir mientras la persona disfrazada de monstruo los miraba confundido.-Ya me cansé que todos me ignoren como si no valiera algo, acabaré con todos de una vez-dijo la persona disfrazada y comenzó a gritar mientras emitía un poco de aura negra, la cual lo había poseído, los chicos pararon de discutir cuando detectaron el aura negra.-¡Aura negra!-dijeron los chicos al detectar su presencia.-¿Aura negra?-dijeron las chicas al darse cuenta de lo que dijeron. En ese momento todos los participantes se fijaron que la persona disfrazada comenzaba a transformarse en un gigantesco monstruo con apariencia de dinosaurio, todos ellos gritaron de miedo y salieron corriendo, el señor alcalde y miss Bellum estaban muy sorprendidos al ver eso.-¿Qué paso? Esto no estaba en el contrato-dijo el alcalde muy sorprendido.-Señor alcalde, tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo miss Bellum llevandose al alcalde. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ al darse cuenta del problema estaban pensando qué hacer.

-Pues supongo que tenemos que detenerlo, chicos, mostrémosle a esas chicas que podemos detenerlo como nuevos héroes-dijo Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu asintieron y corrieron hacia el monstruo.-¿Qué planean hacer esos dementes?-dijo Momoko. Los chicos estaban rodeando al monstruo y luego cada uno hizo un movimiento extraño.

Momotaro montó su motocicleta y corría alrededor del monstruo mientras giraba una cadena-Ataque de la cadena de acero!-dijo Momotaro mientras lanzó la cadena en la cola del monstruo atándolo. Pero el monstruo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y levantó su cola junto con Momotaro quien sujetaba la cadena.-¡No te voy a soltar, lagartija súper desarrollada!-dijo Momotaro mientras sujetaba la cadena pero el monstruo movió su cola de un lado a otro con mucha fuerza mientras Momotaro gritaba de susto hasta que el monstruo hizo que Momotaro soltara su cadena haciendo que se cayera.

Miyashiro sacó de su traje unas garras de lobo y se dirigió contra el monstruo.-Ataque de garra!-dijo Miyashiro mientras comenzó a atacar al monstruo con rasguños en los pies del monstruo pero el monstruo no sentía nada y lanzó a Miyashiro levantando su pie haciendo que Miyashiro se cayera.

Kaoretsu preparó su capa y se dirigió contra el monstruo.-Ataque de sombra!-dijo Kaoretsu mientras comenzó a atacar con proyectiles con forma de murciélagos hacia el monstruo pero el monstruo no sufrió nada y solamente dio una gran pisada a la tierra haciendo que Kaoretsu se cayera al suelo.

Las chicas estaban confundidas cómicamente al ver lo que hicieron los chicos.-Que héroes son-dijo Momoko un poco decepcionada, Momotaro se molestó un poco.-¿Así? Ustedes lo harían mejor ¿verdad?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Pues entonces descansen, nosotras nos encargaremos, vamos chicas-dijo Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru asintieron y se dirigieron contra el monstruo y luego cada una hizo un movimiento.

Momoko sacó un gran lazo y lo estaba girando.-Ataque de la justicia!-dijo Momoko mientras lanzó su lazo hacia el monstruo pero era muy corta para atraparlo y solo le toco en la rodilla del monstruo dinosaurio.-Mala idea-dijo Momoko muy nerviosa y salió corriendo muy asustada.

Miyako se dirigió contra el monstruo con algo en sus manos.-Ataque de estampitas!-dijo Miyako mientras sacó unas estampitas infantiles y los colocó en diferentes partes del monstruo, el monstruo estaba muy confundido por lo que hizo.-No funcionó-dijo Miyako muy preocupada y salió corriendo muy asustada.

Kaoru se dirigió contra el monstruo preparando sus puños.-Ataque de golpes oscuros!-dijo Kaoru mientras dio un gran puñetazo hacia el pie del monstruo pero al monstruo no le pasó nada, a Kaoru le dolía su mano por el puñetazo que hizo.-No fue muy efectivo como lo creí-dijo Kaoru un poco adolorida y salió corriendo muy asustada.

Los chicos estaban confundidos por los ataques que hicieron las chicas.-Pues no son mejores heroínas como lo dijeron-dijo Momotaro decepcionado.-¿Pues que esperaban? No teníamos otra opción-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Esa no es excusa, además te copiaste mi ataque!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-¿De qué hablas? Mi ataque es el original-dijo Momoko un poco molesta. El monstruo dinosaurio comenzó a atacarlos pero ellos lo esquivaron a tiempo. Los chicos y las chicas corrían tratando de escapar del ataque del monstruo mientras los perseguía.-Tenemos que llevarlo lejos de todos los participantes, es muy peligroso pelear cerca de ellos-dijo Momoko.-De acuerdo-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos y las chicas seguían corriendo mientras el monstruo dinosaurio los perseguía. Finalmente en otra parte, el monstruo dinosaurio se encontraba solo buscando a los chicos, todos ellos estaban escondidos.-No podemos detenerlo así, creo que es hora de hacerlo a la antigua-dijo Momotaro, todos los demás asintieron. Los chicos y las chicas salieron de un escondite y fueron a un callejón, luego los chicos tocaron sus relojes y las chicas tocaron sus cinturones, cada uno se transformó en sus formas RRBZ y PPGZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girs Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Una vez transformados, los RRBZ y las PPGZ volaron hacía el monstruo.-Al parecer, el sujeto disfrazado de monstruo fue infectado por el polvo negro-dijo Brick.-Pues eso parece-dijo Blossom.-Oigan chicos, tenemos que detenerlo porque quiero mi premio-dijo Butch.-No tienes que ser tan impaciente Butch-dijo Buttercup.-Como sea, hay que detenerlo, esta asustando a todos los participantes-dijo Boomer.-Pues hagámoslo-dijo Bubbles. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ decidieron unir fuerzas para derrotar al monstruo.-Pues nosotras iremos primero-dijo Blossom, las PPGZ volaron hacia el monstruo.-Esperen, no deberían atacarlo de frente!-dijo Brick tratando de detenerlas pero ya era tarde, las chicas sacaron sus armas y preparaban sus ataques contra el monstruo.

Las PPGZ comenzaron a atacar al monstruo.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacándolo.-Burbujas gigantes!-dijo Bubbles atacándolo.-Golpe sónico!-dijo Buttercup atacándolo. Las PPGZ atacaron al monstruo primero con sus ataques dejándolo un poco inconsciente.-A esto es lo que nosotras esperábamos hacer-dijo Blossom. Pero de repente el monstruo dinosaurio se levantó como si no hubiera sentido nada y dio un coletazo a las PPGZ, ellas recibieron su ataque y salieron volando debido al golpe, pero luego cada uno de los RRBZ volaron hacia cada una de las PPGZ atrapándolas evitando que se alejaran del lugar.

Brick logró atrapar a Blossom.-Oye Blossom, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Brick un poco preocupado.-Brick, gracias por ayudarme-dijo Blossom agradeciéndole, Brick se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo.-No es necesario, los héroes de verdad siempre ayudan a las personas no importa quienes sean-dijo Brick mirando a un lado.

Boomer logró atrapar a Bubbles.-Oye Bubbles, ¿no te lastimaste?-dijo Boomer muy preocupado.-Boomer, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi-dijo Bubbles sonriéndole, Boomer se sonrojó un poco.-Por nada, lo hice… porque… eres mi… amiga… sí eso-dijo Boomer un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

Butch logró atrapar a Buttercup.-Oye Buttercup, ¿eres una tonta o qué?-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-Butch, no tenías que venir a ayudar por mí-dijo Butterup un poco molesta, Butch ignoró lo que dijo.-Tsk ¿por ti? Sólo lo hice porque no tenemos tiempo para sus tonterías-dijo Butch un poco molesto.

Los RRBZ dejaron a las PPGZ y se reunieron.-Bien chicos, ahora es nuestro turno-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron, sacaron sus armas, prepararon sus ataques y volaron contra el monstruo.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacándolo.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacándolo.-Bumeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacándolo. El ataque de los RRBZ llegó hacia el monstruo y recibió grandes impactos dejándolo un poco inconsciente.-Parece ser que lo derrotamos-dijo Brick, pero en ese momento el monstruo dinosaurio se levantó y dio un coletazo hacia los RRBZ y ellos recibieron su ataque saliendo volando debido a eso. Las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de lo que les pasó a los RRBZ.-Chicos!-dijeron las PPGZ preocupadas. Los RRBZ estaban un poco lastimados pero trataban de mantenerse en el aire. En ese momento el monstruo dinosaurio comenzó a emitir gran cantidad de aura negra, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-Ninguno de nuestros ataques le hizo gran daño-dijo Brick cansado.-Parece ser que nos enfrentamos a un poder diferente que el de los villanos que conocemos-dijo Boomer cansado.-Tenemos que derrotarlo de alguna forma-dijo Butch cansado.-Es verdad, usemos mi súper ataque para detenerlo de una vez-dijo Brick, Boomer y Butch asintieron y los RRBZ preparaban el ataque especial.

Boomer generó dos anillos de energía de sus varas y los lanzó hacia Butch.-Ahí te van Butch!-dijo Boomer lanzando su ataque. Butch sujetó con fuerza su bumeran y lo lanzó contra los anillos de energía y se combinaron, y todo ese poder se dirigió hacia Brick.-Es tu turno Brick!-dijo Butch. Brick recibió ese poder juntándolo en su cerbatana y se preparaba para hacer su súper ataque.-Te derrotaré con nuestro poder combinado!-dijo Brick, el monstruo dinosaurio se dio cuenta de eso y corrió para atacar a Brick pero él atacó primero.-Proyectil de fuego Fénix!-dijo Brick mientras lanzó fuego de su cerbatana la cual tomó la forma del fénix y se dirigió contra el monstruo lastimándolo mucho. El monstruo dinosaurio comenzó a gritar y a reaccionar mientras el aura negra que tenía en su cuerpo se separó de él, el monstruo volvió a la normalidad como la persona disfrazada de monstruo dinosaurio, quien quedó inconsciente después de todo lo que pasó, el aura negra se desvaneció en el aire.

Los RRBZ estaban cansados pero estaban un poco felices por derrotar al monstruo, las PPGZ se les acercaron.-Chicos, lo lograron-dijo Blossom.-Se los dije, así trabajan los verdaderos héroes-dijo Brick levantando su puño un poco cansado. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se rieron un poco, pero luego escucharon algo.-¡Atención, ya tenemos al ganador del concurso de disfraces!-dijo una voz, era la del señor alcalde.-¡El ganador del concurso de disfraces!-gritaron los RRBZ y las PPGZ muy sorprendidos cómicamente y todos ellos volaron rápido hacia el concurso.

El concurso de disfraces continuó a pesar del peligro que hubo, los RRBZ y las PPGZ llegaron al lugar y vieron que el ganador estaba junto con el alcalde recibiendo su premio.-Felicidades a nuestro ganador con su disfraz, Ken Kitazawa Z!-dijo el alcalde entregando el premio a Ken, quien estaba con su disfraz de los Powerpuff Boys Z, los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban con las bocas abiertas al darse cuenta quién era el ganador.-¡¿Ken?!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ exaltados. Ken se dio cuenta de sus presencias.-Hola chicos, veo que resolvieron el problema del monstruo-dijo Ken sonriéndoles.-¿Continuaron el concurso a pesar del peligro que tuvimos que detener?-dijo Boomer confundido.-No había que temer, ya sabíamos que ustedes lo resolverían-dijo el alcalde tranquilo.-Además, no es justo, Ken, usaste tu traje como uno de los Powerpuff Boys Z, eso es trampa-dijo Bubbles.-El alcalde claramente dijo que estaban prohibidos los trajes de los Rowdyruff Boys Z y de las Powerpuff Girls Z, pero no dijo nada sobre los Powerpuff Boys Z-dijo Ken tranquilo. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban tristes por lo que oyeron.

En ese momento, la persona disfrazada de monstruo dinosaurio apareció en frente de todos.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo la persona disfrazada un poco confundido y adolorido de su cabeza.-No se preocupe, nuestros verdaderos héroes lo salvaron, será mejor que sea hospitalizado-dijo miss Bellum acompañando a la persona hacia otro lado.-Pues, es bueno que todo vuelva a la normalidad-dijo el alcalde contento.-Pero no hay algo de normalidad en el trasero gigante de Buttercup-dijo Butch, Buttercup se enojó al oír eso.-Ahora si te voy triturar!-dijo Buttercup. Butch y Buttercup comenzaron a pelearse, los otros chicos y chicas los miraban muy confundidos.-Bubbles, si quieres… te invitó una soda… debes estar sedienta después de la batalla-dijo Boomer rascándose su cabeza un poco nervioso.-Pues muchas gracias Boomer, me gustaría-dijo Bubbles sonriéndole. Boomer y Bubbles fueron a tomar unas sodas. Brick y Blossom estaban un poco confundidos por lo que veían.-Es extraño que Boomer y Butch se comporten así con Bubbles y Buttercup-dijo Brick un poco confundido.-Es verdad, ustedes han actuado muy raro últimamente con cada una de nosotras-dijo Blossom. Luego brick y Blossom se miraron y se dieron cuenta de algo.-No!, olvídalo, eso no puede pasar!-dijeron Brick y Blossom un poco sorprendidos pero luego se calmaron.-Claro que no, imposible-dijeron Brick y Blossom mientras se reían rascándose sus cabezas.

Ken se acercó hacia todos ellos.-Miren esto chicos, gané el premio, los pases gratis para el parque de diversiones, puedo compartirlo con ustedes si quieren-dijo Ken, los chicos y chicas se alegraron un poco al oír eso. Butch y Buttercup pararon de pelear; Boomer y Bubbles estaban pararon de beber sus sodas; Brick y Blossom se acercaron a Ken.-Pues creo que todos debemos festejar-dijo Brick contento.-Sí, ahora todos nos divertiremos-dijo Blossom contenta.-Pues entonces, fiesta en el parque de diversiones para todos!-dijo Ken levantando su puño.-¡Sí!-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ muy felices levantando sus puños. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ junto con Ken festejan el premio que todos ellos tenían.

**Quizas les haya gustado un poco, en fin por ahora termine pero habran mas ovas despues y muy pronto, gracias y comenten**


	3. Ova 3

**Esta nueva ova se basa hasta el episodio 24, disfrútenlo y comenten**

O.3.-Diversión en la fiesta de verano

Era el tiempo de verano y hacía mucho calor en la ciudad de Tokio, todas las personas de la ciudad decidieron ir a la playa para relajarse, a la vez se realizó una gran fiesta en la playa como parte de entretenimiento.

El señor alcalde estaba usando una ropa playera y estaba sentado tomando el sol muy contento, miss Bellum también estaba sentada a su lado.-Esto sí es vida, ¿no lo cree miss Bellum?-dijo el alcalde.-Definitivamente, señor alcalde, además de la gran fiesta de la playa-dijo miss Bellum.-Así es, fue una de mis mejores ideas-dijo el alcalde sintiéndose orgulloso.-Señor alcalde, la idea de la fiesta fue mía y yo se lo sugerí-dijo miss Bellum.-Así es, eso quise decir-dijo el alcalde riéndose un poco nervioso.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban jugando en el mar con una pelota de playa, se veían muy felices y disfrutando a lo máximo. El profesor Utonium, su hijo Ken y Peach estaban usando ropas playeras, estaban sentados con gafas de sol oscuros tomando el sol muy tranquilos.-Vaya, necesitaba un gran descanso, jaja-dijo el profesor riéndose satisfecho mientras tenía un vaso de refresco en su mano.-Sí papá, yo también, por cierto, ¿no han visto a los chicos?-dijo Ken.-Creo haberlos visto, están sentados relajándose por ahí-dijo Peach.-Esos chicos siempre se divierten solos, ¿por qué no quieren divertirse con nosotros?-dijo Ken.-Pues iré a verlos para averiguar lo que hacen-dijo Peach mientras se levantó y se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban usando unos bóxers con sus respectivos colores como sus ropas de baño, estaban sentados tomando el sol muy relajados.-Esto sí es vida-dijo Momotaro contento.-Que bueno que nuestros padres nos dieron permiso de divertirnos en la playa-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Ya lo dijeron, merecemos un gran descanso por todas las acciones que hacemos como héroes-dijo Kaoretsu contento.

En ese momento Peach se les acercó.-Oigan chicos, ¿siempre tienen que ser tan solitarios?-dijo Peach, los chicos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.-Ya se los dijimos antes, tenemos nuestro propio tipo de diversión-dijo Momotaro.-Ustedes no cambiaron en mucho-dijo una voz, era la de Momoko y estaba acompañada de Miyako y Kaoru. Los chicos se dieron cuenta que las chicas estaban presentes a su lado, ellas estaban con sus ropas de baño que parecían bikinis, se veían muy lindas con esos, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco al verlas vestidas así.-Oigan!... si querían venir… hubieran preguntado primero-dijo Momotaro un poco sonrojado y molesto. Los chicos voltearon sus caras hacia otros lados porque no querían ver a las chicas debido a sus trajes de baños.-¿Les pasa algo, chicos?-dijo Peach un poco confundido al ver a los chicos comportarse así.-Estamos bien, gracias!-dijeron los chicos en sus estados.

Luego, el profesor y Ken se les acercaron también.-Oigan chicos, ¿disfrutan su descanso?-dijo el profesor, los chicos ya estaban normales.-Sólo queremos un poco de tranquilidad-dijo Miyashiro.-Es mejor que no sigan molestándonos más-dijo Kaoretsu.-Deberían venir con nosotros, al parecer el señor alcalde quiere decir algo a todos los que están en la playa-dijo Ken. Los chicos se miraron y asintieron.-Esta bien, pero espero que sea algo que valga la pena-dijo Momotaro. Luego los RRBZ, las PPGZ, el profesor, Ken y Peach se retiraron juntos.

Todas las personas se habían reunido en un escenario, en ella estaba el alcalde con su ropa playera.-Bienvenidos todos, es bueno que todos los ciudadanos de Tokio participen en la gran fiesta de verano, y para aumentar la diversión, he decidido que haya una competencia sobre castillos de arena, quien haga el mejor castillo de arena se llevará un gran premio!-dijo el alcalde. Todas las personas estaban emocionadas con lo que dijo, en especial las chicas.-¿Castillos de arena? Es divertido!-dijo Momoko contenta.-Sí, construyamos uno!-dijo Miyako contenta.-Cuenten conmigo, soy buena en eso-dijo Kaoru contenta.-Pues les deseamos suerte chicas, Ken, Peach y yo vamos a traerles algunos refrescos fríos-dijo el profesor mientras que se retiró junto con Ken y Peach.

-Oigan chicos, ¿quieren ayudarnos a hacer el castillo de arena?-dijo Momoko.-Lo siento chicas, pero los chicos y yo no estamos interesados en ese tonto juego-dijo Momotaro desinteresado mientras tenía su dedo índice derecho en su nariz.-Oigan, creí que les gustaba divertirse en la playa-dijo Momoko.-Lo que pasa es que iremos a pescar junto con Shun, él nos debe estar esperando por ahí-dijo Momotaro mirando el lugar.-Ustedes siempre se divierten solos, creo que no los comprenderemos-dijo Kaoru.-No sean amargadas, deberían agradecernos-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Agradecerles?¿de qué?-dijo Miyako un poco confundida.-Pues, nosotros tendremos pescado y pensamos tener una cena con lo que pesquemos-dijo Miyashiro.-¿En serio? ¿Pescaran nuestra cena?-dijo Momoko un poco sorprendida.-Bueno… siempre quisimos probar nuestros estilos de pesca que aprendimos hace mucho tiempo-dijo Momotaro.-Supongo que será bueno-dijo Momoko.-Por supuesto, bueno chicas nos vemos, suerte con su… castillo de arena-dijo Momotaro.-Y suerte con su… pesca-dijo Momoko.

Los chicos se fueron llevándose unas cañas de pescar y dejando a las chicas atrás con su labor de construir el castillo de arena.

La competencia comenzó y muchas personas estaban construyendo diferentes castillos de arena, Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru comenzaron a construir su castillo de arena con mucho entusiasmo.

Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu fueron a un lugar de la playa donde se encontraron con su amigo (antes primo) Shun.-Que bueno que vengas con nosotros, Shun-dijo Momotaro.-Me da gusto de verlos chicos, ¿y dónde están sus chicas?-dijo Shun contento y con curiosidad, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar eso.-No lo vuelvas a decir, ellas… son sólo amigas-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Sí claro, en fin, vayamos a pescar para nuestra cena-dijo Shun con mucho ánimo. Los chicos y Shun se fueron a un pequeño puerto, se sentaron y lanzaron sus cañas de pescar y esperaron muy tranquilos.-Espero atrapar un gran pez-dijo Momotaro.-Entonces yo quiero atrapar un tiburón-dijo Miyashiro.-Creo que pides demasiado-dijo Kaoretsu. Los chicos y Shun se rieron un poco.

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían construyendo su castillo de arena, parece que ya lo habían terminado.-Bien chicas, ya casi terminamos-dijo Momoko.-Nos costó mucho trabajo hacerlo-dijo Miyako.-Ya lo creo-dijo Kaoru.-Bien chicas, tenemos que proteger el castillo de arena, parece que el señor alcalde esta observando cada castillo de arena, hay que hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo intacto hasta que lo vean-dijo Momoko pero en ese momento un pequeño cangrejo salió de la arena y estaba en los pies de Momoko, ella se dio cuenta de eso.-Vaya, miren lo que encontré, un cangrejo-dijo Momoko poniendo su dedo índice en el cangrejo pero al parecer el cangrejo no le gustó y con su pinza agarró el dedo de Momoko, ella gritó de dolor.-Ay!! Quítenmelo!!-gritó Momoko de dolor mientras se movía alocadamente.-Momoko, ten cuidado con el…-dijeron Miyako y Kaoru pero ya era tarde porque Momoko golpeó el castillo de arena haciendo que se derrumbase.

En ese momento, el señor alcalde estaba observando los castillos de arena, algunos eran muy buenos.-Este se ve genial-dijo el alcalde, luego observó el castillo de las chicas pero lo único que vio fue a Momoko enterrada en los restos derrumbados del castillo de arena que las chicas hicieron.-Veo que no quisieron participar chicas, suerte para la próxima vez-dijo el alcalde mientras se retiró. Las chicas estaban tristes al perder la competencia.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Momoko saliendo del derrumbe de arena.-Buen trabajo Momoko, hemos perdido el premio-dijo Kaoru un poco triste.-Es una verdadera pena-dijo Miyako.-¡¡Qué!!¡¡No puede ser!!-dijo Momoko muy triste en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, los chicos y Shun seguían pescando pero no pasaba nada.-Esto es muy aburrido-dijo Momotaro.-Aún no hemos pescado nada-dijo Miyashiro.-Ya me estoy cansando-dijo Kaoretsu.-Tengan paciencia amigos, es sólo cuestión de esperar, ya atraparemos algún pez-dijo Shun y en ese momento la caña de pescar de Momotaro se movía, al parecer pescó algo.-Miren chicos, mi caña atrapó un pez-dijo Momotaro mientras sujetó su caña de pescar y comenzó a jalar pero la presa jalaba con fuerza tratando de escapar.-Vaya que fuerza, parece que mi presa se quiere escapar-dijo Momotaro mientras jalaba su caña de pescar.-Te ayudaremos Momotaro-dijo Shun y luego Shun, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu sujetaron la caña de pescar junto con Momotaro y todos ellos jalaban con fuerza para sacar la presa.-Vamos, con fuerza!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta. Todos jalaban con fuerza pero al parecer la presa tenía mas fuerza que todos ellos, parecía una competencia de jalar la soga, hasta que finalmente los chicos y Shun usaron mucha fuerza y sacaron la presa pero se dieron cuenta que lo que habían pescado era un tiburón, todos ellos quedaron con las bocas abiertas y traumatizados cómicamente al darse cuenta de eso.-¡Pescamos un tiburón!-dijo Momotaro en su estado.-Sabía que pescaríamos un tiburón!!-dijo Miyashiro en su estado.-Que importa, corran!!-dijo Kaoretsu en su estado. El tiburón cayó en la arena de la playa muy cerca de los chicos y Shun pero todos ellos corrieron muy asustados alejándose del tiburón que al parecer estaba muy enojado mientras hacía una rabieta.-Será mejor que busquemos otro lugar para pescar!-dijo Momotaro un poco asustado. Los chicos y Shun seguían corriendo hacia otro lugar para pescar.

Unas horas después; el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach fueron a llevar unos refrescos fríos a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, se les acercaban pero las chicas se notaban tristes.-Chicas, ¿qué sucedió?-dijo el profesor un poco preocupado.-Tuvimos un pequeño accidente y no ganamos la competencia-dijo Momoko muy triste.-No se preocupen, no pudo ser tan grave-dijo Ken tratando de animarlas. En ese momento; Momotaro, Miyashiro, Kaoretsu y Shun estaban caminando hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-Hola a todos, ya volvimos-dijo Momotaro saludando con su mano, los chicos habían traído un balde que estaba lleno de peces.-Vaya chicos, ustedes pescaron muchos peces-dijo Momoko un poco contenta.-Tuvimos una dificultades para atraparlos pero al final nos salió bien-dijo Momotaro.-Parece que ya tenemos nuestra cena-dijo Kaoru.-Eso creo, en fin hagamos un festín con lo que pescamos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Buena idea, por qué no ustedes no descansan un poco mientras que los demás preparamos el pescado-dijo Shun empujando a los chicos un poco hacia las chicas, luego Shun, el profesor, Ken y Peach se fueron llevándose el balde de peces dejando atrás a los chicos y las chicas.

Más tarde, los chicos y las chicas estaban sentados esperando que el pescado este listo, aunque los chicos estaban un poco incómodos, se notaban un poco sonrojados al estar con las chicas, todos ellos seguían en sus trajes de baños.-Y díganme, ¿han tenido un trabajo heroico últimamente?-dijo Momotaro.-No, ¿y ustedes?-dijo Momoko.-Tampoco-dijo Momotaro.-Entonces estamos en la misma situación-dijo Momoko.-Es bueno que pasemos un tiempo juntos… quiero decir como amigos-dijo Miyashiro un poco nervioso.-Sí, a veces los amigos deben divertirse juntos-dijo Miyako sonriendo.-Pero recuerden que seguimos siendo rivales, espero tener mi revancha-dijo Kaoretsu un poco serio.-Ya lo veremos, los vamos a derrotar pronto-dijo Kaoru muy segura.-Bueno, tranquilos recuerden que ahora estamos de vacaciones-dijo Momotaro.-Es cierto, hay que llevarnos muy bien, al menos que un monstruo marino aparezca y nos entretenga-dijo Momoko. Luego todos ellos se rieron un poco al escuchar eso, luego ellos vieron a una gran multitud de personas divirtiéndose en la fiesta de la playa, se notaban muy contentos.

Pero en ese momento; un robot gigante aterrizó muy cerca de las personas asustándolos, se trataba del robot de Mojo jojo, luego Mojo bajó de su robot.-Al fin llegamos!-dijo Mojo muy contento. Luego la banda gangrena apareció, estaban robando un tienda de comida que estaba en la fiesta, se estaban comiendo lo que se encontraban.-Jaja! Esto si es comida!-dijo Ace mientras que él y sus amigos seguían comiéndose la comida.-Fabuloso!-dijeron Big Billy, Little Arturo, Snake y Grubber.

Fuzzy lumpkins también apareció de un gran salto y puso la marca de su mano en la arena, muy cerca de las personas.-Esta playa ahora es de mi propiedad, así que fuera de aquí!-dijo Fuzzy con una voz amenazadora. Luego desde el mar, salieron los chicos amebas asustando a las personas que estaban nadando.-Por fin estamos de vacaciones-dijo Top hat.-Ya lo dijo, jefe!-dijeron Poncho y Violet.

Todos los villanos habían llegado a la playa pero estaban molestando a las personas también. Los chicos y las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.-Diablos! Es Mojo y los otros-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué es lo que harán aquí?-dijo Momoko. Mojo y los otros villanos se reunieron.-Escuchen, gente de Tokio, mis amigos y yo vamos a divertirnos aquí, así que váyanse!-dijo Mojo en voz alta. Las personas estaban un poco asustadas por las amenazas de los villanos.

Los chicos y las chicas estaban viendo lo que pasaba.-Esto ya es demasiado, vinimos a descansar mucho-dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.-Sí y nadie va a venir a arruinarlo-dijo Kaoretsu un poco molesta.-¿Cómo se atreven a venir a causar problemas justo ahora?-dijo Miyako.-¿Qué acaso no pueden dejarnos tranquilos?-dijo Miyashiro.-Pues entonces vayamos a detenerlos-dijo Momoko. Las chicas asintieron y se disponían a detener a los villanos pero se detuvieron cuando Momotaro las llamó.-Alto!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta.-¿Ahora qué quieres Momotaro?-dijo Momoko.-¿Qué piensan hacer?-dijo Momotaro.-¿Qué crees? Detendremos a Mojo y a los otros-dijo Momoko.-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo? ¿Hacer que caigan a sus pies con sus trajes de baño?-dijo Momotaro. Momoko se dio cuenta que ella y las otras chicas seguían usando sus trajes de baño, ella se sonrojó al oír eso.-Eres un pervertido!-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Tranquila, sólo opinaba, ¿creen que servirá para detener a los villanos?-dijo Momotaro, todos los demás se cayeron al suelo al escuchar lo que dijo Momotaro.-Deja de decir tonterías y vayamos a detenerlos-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.-Sí como sea, vayamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Momotaro tranquilo.

Los chicos y las chicas se fueron a otro lugar y cada uno se transformó en sus formas RRBZ y PPGZ.

-Ultra Brick!-dijo Momotaro

-Dashing Boomer!-dijo Miyashiro

-Fortified Butch!-dijo Kaoretsu

-Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos

-Hyper Blossom!-dijo Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles!-dijo Miyako

-Powered Buttercup!-dijo Kaoru

-Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijeron las tres juntas

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Mojo y los otros villanos quienes se divertían muy satisfechos. Mojo y los otros se dieron cuenta cuando los RRBZ y las PPGZ llegaron.

-Oigan fenómenos, no es bueno que molesten a las personas en un día muy tranquilo como hoy-dijo Brick.-Así es, además nosotros vinimos primero para descansar-dijo Blossom.-Vaya miren quienes vinieron, el grupo de niñitos-dijo Mojo burlándose.-Lárguense, no nos molesten-dijo Ace, sus amigos asistieron.-Queremos descansar y divertirnos-dijo Fuzzy.-Sí, nosotros vinimos a divertirnos-dijo Top hat.

Butch y Buttercup se molestaron un poco al oír eso.-De ninguna manera, todas las personas tienen derecho a divertirse, como nosotros-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta.-Ustedes son los que deberían irse de aquí-dijo Butch un poco molesto.-¿Así? ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú, pequeño enano?-dijo Fuzzy burlándose. Butch se molestó un poco al oír eso.-¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Butch molesto.-_"Uy! No debió decir eso"_-pensó Buttercup un poco preocupada.-¿Acaso estás sordo? Dije tú, pequeño enano-dijo Fuzzy mientras se acercaba a Butch y puso su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Butch. Al hacer eso, Butch se molestó mucho.-¿Acaso te quedaste mudo? ¡¡¿Por qué no dices algo, pequeño hijo de mami…?!!-gritó Fuzzy molesto pero en ese momento el puño derecho de Butch lo golpeó inmediatamente mandando a Fuzzy a estrellarse contra una gran roca, todos los demás estaban con las bocas abiertas al ver lo que hizo Butch.

Fuzzy se levantó un poco adolorido después de recibir el puñetazo de Butch.-Eso me dolió, pagarás por lo que me hiciste!-dijo Fuzzy muy enojado.-¿Así? Te estoy esperando, bola de pelos!-dijo Butch molesto. Butch y Fuzzy se miraban muy desafiantes, parecía que estaban en un duelo. Ambos preparaban sus puños para comenzar con su batalla. Butch corrió contra Fuzzy y cuando se encontraron comenzaron a darse varios puñetazos muy rápidamente como una pelea de mezcla de artes marciales y kung fu, hasta que en un momento Fuzzy golpeó a Butch haciendo que retrocediera un poco. Butch se sobó su mejilla derecha donde fue golpeado por Fuzzy quién sonrió muy confiado. Butch se preparó comenzar a pelear de nuevo, luego Butch le hacía unas señas con su mano izquierda a Fuzzy como si le estuviera retando a que se acerque, Fuzzy se molestó mucho al ver eso y corrió contra Butch. Cuando se encontraron comenzaron a darse varios puñetazos muy rápidamente de nuevo como antes, Fuzzy le dio un puñetazo pero Butch lo esquivó saltando y se fijó en Fuzzy.-Saluda a mi pie!-dijo Butch y luego le dio una fuerte patada a Fuzzy haciendo que estrellara en el suelo, Fuzzy estaba inconsciente cómicamente.-Y esto fue un buen calentamiento-dijo Butch muy satisfecho.-Sí que sabe como pelear-dijo Buttercup un poco sorprendida.

Los otros villanos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que pasó.-Bueno eso no importa, es hora de liberar mis habilidades!-dijo Mojo tratando de llenarse de valor.-¿Sí? Pues adelante, mono bananero, veamos lo que tienes-dijo Boomer acercándose a Mojo muy tranquilo.-Te mostraré que soy muy bueno en las peleas!-dijo Mojo y dio un golpe a Boomer pero Boomer lo esquivó moviendo solamente su cabeza muy tranquilo y rápido.-¿Eh? ¿Cómo pude fallar? Aquí te van otros de mis mejores golpes!-dijo Mojo y luego comenzó a dar varios golpes rápidos pero Boomer los esquivaba moviendo muy rápido su cabeza muy tranquilo.-¡Quédate quieto!-dijo Mojo muy enojado mientras seguía golpeando a Boomer muy exageradamente pero Boomer los seguía esquivando muy fácil y tranquilo. Mojo continuó hasta que estuvo muy cansado por tratar de golpear a Boomer.-No… creí que… eras… muy rápido-dijo Mojo muy cansado.-Parece que ya te cansaste-dijo Boomer y luego puso su dedo índice derecho sobre la frente de Mojo y lo empujó muy despacio haciendo que Mojo se cayera al suelo muy rendido y cansado cómicamente.-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Boomer muy satisfecho.-Vaya, él es muy rápido-dijo Bubbles muy sorprendida.

Ace decidió fijarse en Brick.-No importa, mis amigos y yo derrotaremos al otro!-dijo Ace.-Será mejor que no lo intenten-dijo Brick mientras sacó su cerbatana. Ace comenzó a lanzar sus naipes contra Brick pero él los cortó usando su cerbatana muy rápido, Ace quedó traumatizado al ver todos sus naipes cortados y tirados en el suelo.-Aaaahh! Ese chiquillo cortó todos mis naipes!!-gritó Ace con las manos en su cabeza.-Mejor ríndanse, no pueden derrotarnos-dijo Brick.-Aún no! Amigos atrapémoslo!-dijo Ace en voz alta, luego él y sus amigos; Big Billy, Little Arthuro, Snake y Grubber se dirigieron contra Brick, pero Brick se sentía decepcionado.-Vaya, parece que ustedes no lo quieren entender, veo que tendrán que entenderlo a la fuerza-dijo Brick en su estado. Luego Brick usó su cerbatana y lastimo a la banda gangrena con su otro ataque.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick muy tranquilo mientras los atacaba, toda la banda gangrena se sintió muy lastimado y se cayeron al suelo por el ataque de Brick.-Se los dije-dijo Brick.-Buen trabajo Brick-dijo Blossom sorprendida.

Los RRBZ se reunieron luego.-Detenerlos fue muy fácil-dijo Brick.-Tú lo has dicho-dijeron Boomer y Butch, pero en ese momento los chicos amebas se fusionaron en el gigante ameba y estaba detrás de los RRBZ.-Oigan! No se olviden de nosotros!-dijo el gigante ameba mientras se preparaba para atacar a los RRBZ pero ellos actuaron primero.-Ya cállate, no eres gran cosa!-dijeron los RRBZ sin muchas ganas mientras seguían de espaldas pero movieron sus puños derechos para atrás golpeando la cara del gigante ameba dejándolo inconsciente.-Eso no nos lo esperábamos-dijo el gigante ameba y luego se separó en Top hat, Poncho y Violet, estaban desmayados cómicamente.

Los RRBZ derrotaron a Mojo y a los otros muy fácilmente, las PPGZ se les acercaron.-Ustedes se llevan toda la diversión-dijo Blossom.-Así es, yo también quiero darles una paliza-dijo Buttercup.-Se supone que eso era nuestro deber-dijo Bubbles.-Tranquilas chicas, esos tipos no eran gran cosa-dijo Brick.-Si quieren, les dejaremos que les den el golpe de gracia-dijo Butch.-Como muestra de amistad de parte nuestra-dijo Boomer.

Mojo jojo y los otros villanos se recuperaron después del ataque de los RRBZ.-Ya fue suficiente, vamos a acabarlos!-dijo Mojo en voz alta muy enojado mientras se subía a su robot. Todos los villanos estaban muy enojados y se disponían a atacar a los RRBZ.-Lo siento, pero derrotarlos muy a menudo nos aburre-dijo Brick sintiéndose desinteresado al igual que Boomer y Butch.-¿Acaso no se atreven a pelear con nosotros de nuevo? ¿Ya les dio miedo o quieren enfrentarse a nosotros?-dijo Mojo confundido.-Nosotros no, pero ellas sí-dijeron los RRBZ mientras señalaron a las PPGZ quienes se preparaban para atacar a los villanos.-Por fin, ya llegó nuestro turno, al ataque chicas!-dijo Blossom.-Vamos!-dijo Bubbles.-Démosle unas palizas!-dijo Buttercup.

Las PPGZ usaron sus ataques contra todos los villanos a la vez mandándolos a volar al cielo.-¡¡Aaaahhhh!! ¡¡No se vale, se supone que estábamos de vacaciones!!-gritaron los villanos mientras volaban por los cielos hasta desaparecer. Las PPGZ derrotaron a Mojo y a los otros muy fácilmente.-Extrañaba hacer eso-dijo Blossom contenta.-Nosotras también-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup contentas.

Los RRBZ miraban a las PPGZ muy profundamente, parece que los RRBZ pensaban que las PPGZ se veían lindas, los RRBZ estaban muy contentos, pero en ese momento Shun se les acercó muy lentamente.-Oigan chicos, ¿Sus chicas se ven más sexis en bikinis o en sus ropas de súper heroínas?-dijo Shun molestándolos un poco.-Pues, lo son en sus… ¡¡¿Qué?!!-dijeron los RRBZ pero luego al darse cuenta de lo que escucharon se sonrojaron mucho.-Ya lo sabía, entonces ustedes son unos pervertidos-dijo Shun molestándolos.-Deja de hacer ese tipo de broma!!-gritaron los RRBZ sonrojados y enojados asustando a Shun.-Esta bien, tranquilos-dijo Shun tratando de calmarlos. Las PPGZ se acercaron a los RRBZ.-Gracias por dejarnos derrotar a Mojo y a los otros-dijo Blossom.-Por nada, ahora podemos disfrutar de la fiesta de playa sin alguna molestia-dijo Brick.-Bien, vayamos a reunirnos con los demás-dijo Blossom contenta.-Pues adelante-dijo Brick contento. Los RRBZ, las PPGZ y Shun se reunieron con los otros y a continuar la fiesta de verano.

Mas tarde, la fiesta de la playa continuaba, los chicos, Shun, las chicas, el profesor, Ken y Peach estaban disfrutando su pescado frito.-Vaya, sabe delicioso-dijo Momoko.-Ya lo creo, nosotros los conseguimos después de todo-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose orgulloso.-Creo que deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos como amigos-dijo Miyako.-Sí claro, como amigos-dijo Miyashiro un poco nervioso.-Creo que hasta ustedes nos podrían enseñar a pescar también-dijo Kaoru.-Pues entonces necesitaran mucha practica para hacerlo como nosotros-dijo Kaoretsu con dudas.-Tranquilos todos, estamos pasando muy bien hoy, así que hay que llevarnos bien todos-dijo Shun.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Peach.-Sí, así que terminemos con nuestro pescado-dijo Ken.-Sí, además mañana tendremos que hacer nuestras labores normales-dijo el profesor.-De acuerdo!-dijeron todos muy contentos. Todos pasaron juntos el día de la fiesta de verano muy contentos.

**Debió ser muy divertido para todos ustedes, pero descuiden habrán más ovas, gracias y espero sus comentarios**


	4. Ova 4

**Esta nueva ova se basa hasta el episodio 34, comenten.**

O.4.-La guerra contra el virus D

Un día en la ciudad de Tokio; en las alcantarillas se escuchaba unos pasos, parecía una sujeto corriendo, se veía que sus pies eran botas metálicas como una armadura, el sujeto siguió corriendo hasta que vio una salida de la alcantarilla.

Al otro día, en la calle de una ciudad deshabitada, sólo habían grandes edificios, aparecieron unos sujetos con vestimentas iguales y con gafas negras (parecidos a los agentes Smith de Matrix), esos sujetos estaban viendo que algo se les acercaba. Se llega a ver que tres chicos con vestimenta negra y gafas negras (como Neo de Matrix) llegaron; eran Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu, luego ellos sacaron unas pistolas.-A jugar-dijo Momotaro.

Luego los agentes sacaron pistolas y comenzaron a dispararles. Los chicos esquivaban las balas y comenzaron a disparar a los agentes. Los chicos se movían con grandes destrezas, saltaban sobre unas paredes mientras seguían esquivando las balas. Los agentes fueron alcanzados por las balas que los chicos disparaban. Después de eso, los chicos estaban cansados.-Vaya, los derrotamos!-dijo Momotaro cansado. Pero de repente un agente que estaba en el suelo sacó su pistola y apuntó a Momotaro por la espalda.-Momotaro, cuidado!-dijo Miyashiro.-Te disparan!-dijo Kaoretsu. Momotaro escuchó el ruido de la pistola y se volteó. Tres balas se dirigían contra Momotaro pero él en cámara lenta comenzó a agacharse para atrás mientras esquivaba las tres balas (al estilo Matrix). Momotaro se cayó al suelo y apuntó contra el agente.-Toma esto!-dijo Momotaro disparando contra el agente.

Los chicos se reunieron.-Creo que eso fue todo-dijo Momotaro.-Eso parece-dijo Miyashiro.-Pero fue también genial-dijo Kaoretsu. Luego los agentes derrotados comenzaron a desintegrarse en forma digital, luego la ciudad desaparecía digitalmente. Luego se llega a ver que los chicos usaban cascos de realidad virtual, habían estado en un juego virtual. Los chicos se quitaron los cascos.-Les dije que este centro comercial tenía un juego virtual muy divertido-dijo Kaoretsu contento.-Tienes razón-dijo Miyashiro.-Bueno, vámonos a otra parte-dijo Momotaro.

Los chicos salieron del centro comercial pero luego se dieron cuenta de algo.-Chicos lo siento pero iré a caminar a otro lado-dijo Momotaro.-Bueno, recuerdo que tengo que hacer algo-dijo Miyashiro.-Yo también tengo que irme a otra parte-dijo Kaoretsu.-De acuerdo, nos vemos después-dijo Momotaro. Los chicos se fueron a diferentes direcciones.

Mientras tanto; unos obreros estaban trabajando en una construcción subterránea.-Oigan, miren esto-dijo uno de los obreros. Los obreros encontraron algo en la excavación, parecía una clase de organismo de un ser vivo.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo otro de los obreros sorprendido. En ese momento el organismo liberó un gas y los obreros lo olieron y comenzaron a sentirse muy adoloridos mientras gritaban.-Me pertenecen-dijo una voz que vino del organismo mientras comenzaba a emitir aura negra. Los obreros se levantaron pero actuaban diferente.

Al día siguiente en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, el monitor del laboratorio se encendió. El profesor se acercó y vio que el alcalde lo llamaba.-Profesor Utonium!-dijo el alcalde.-¿Qué sucede, señor alcalde?-dijo el profesor.-Algo extraño está ocurriendo, las personas de mi edificio se comportan muy extraño-dijo el alcalde asustado. Ken y Peach se acercaron.-¿Qué extraño?-dijo Ken.-Miren ustedes a las personas-dijo el alcalde mientras volteó el monitor hacia algunas personas, esas personas caminaban muy extraño y hacían ruidos extraños, actuaban como si fueran zombis.-¿Qué es lo que les pasa?-dijo el profesor confundido.-Las personas parecen zombis-dijo Peach.-Profesor, esto es muy malo, debe llamar a las Powerpuff Girls Z, o los Rowdyruff Boys Z, pero por favor dense prisa, no me gusta estar solo…-dijo el alcalde asustado pero luego vio a la señorita Bellum que se le acercaba.-Señorita Bellum, que alivio que viniera, tenemos que… aaahhh!-dijo el alcalde contento pero luego es atacado por la señorita Bellum, ella también actuaba como zombi. La transmisión con el alcalde se apagó.

-Señor alcalde!-dijo el profesor preocupado.-Papá, esto se ha vuelto muy riesgoso-dijo Ken.-Las personas deben estar siendo controlados por algo que los convierte en zombis-dijo Peach.-Tenemos que hacer algo, las chicas deben venir para ayudar-dijo Ken.

En ese momento; Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru que estaban en sus casas vieron que sus cinturones brillaban y luego se transformaron en sus formas PPGZ.

Las PPGZ volaron fuera de sus casas.-Profesor Utonium, ¿cuál es la emergencia?-dijo Blossom.-Hay problemas en la oficina del alcalde, parece que las personas se comportan como zombis-dijo el profesor.-¿Zombis?-dijo Blossom confundida. En ese momento Peach detectó aura negra.-Profesor, detecté aura negra en el centro de la ciudad-dijo Peach.-Tal vez el problema esté ahí, Blossom, tú estás más cerca de ahí, ve a investigar, llamaremos a las otras chicas para que te alcancen-dijo el profesor.-Entendido-dijo Blossom y luego voló al centro de la ciudad.

Blossom llegó al centro de la ciudad y vio que algunas personas estaban asustadas y escapando de algo.-Discupen, ¿qué sucede?-dijo Blossom. Pero las personas solo corrían y no le respondieron.-Que importa, iré a ver-dijo Blossom. Blossom llegó al parque de la ciudad y vio a algunas personas tiradas en el suelo, ella tomó su cinturón y llamó al laboratorio.-Profesor, hay muchas personas que necesitan ayuda médica-dijo Blossom.-Blossom, la señal del aura negra está muy cerca de ti-dijo Peach.-Debe ser por allá-dijo Blossom y luego caminó. Blossom vio algo en su camino, habían dos sujetos que se miraban frente a frente, uno de esos sujetos era Brick.-¿Brick?-dijo Blossom y luego se fijó en el otro sujeto, parecía una armadura medieval muy vieja con una gran pluma sobre su casco.-¿Qué ese esa cosa?-dijo Blossom confundida.

Brick y la vieja armadura se miraban algo desafiantes.-No sé quién eres, pero estás en mi camino!-dijo Brick.-Sólo eres un niño que presume mucho!-dijo la armadura. En el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach vieron lo que Blossom observaba.-Blossom, ¿qué sucede con Brick?-dijo el profesor.-Brick, va a pelear contra esa armadura-dijo Blossom. La armadura se preparaba para pelear, al igual que Brick.-Blossom qué haces, esa armadura no es común, tienes que traerlo al laboratorio para averiguar lo que sucede, detén a Brick-dijo el profesor.-Brick, espera, no debes pelear con esa cosa!-dijo Blossom en voz alta, Brick se dio cuenta lo que escuchó.-¿Blossom?-dijo Brick.-El profesor me dijo que tenemos que llevar a esa armadura al laboratorio-dijo Blossom.-¿Bromeas? Esta es mi pelea, no te metas!-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Así es, esta pelea es entre ese niño y yo!-dijo la armadura. Blossom estaba confundida cómicamente al ser hablada así.

-Oye amigo, no sé quién eres pero vas a caer-dijo Brick confiado.-No creas que tendré compasión por ser un niño-dijo la armadura. Brick y la armadura corrieron y comenzaron a pelear con golpes. Blossom, el profesor, Ken y Peach estaban asombrados al ver esa pelea.-Increible, Brick esta igualando el nivel de golpes contra ese caballero medieval-dijo Ken.-Esa armadura parece vacía-dijo Peach.-¿Qué?-dijeron el profesor y Ken sorprendidos al oír eso. Brick y la armadura seguían peleando durante toda la tarde sin parar.

Más tarde, Brick y la armadura estaban algo cansados.-Eres muy resistente a pesar de ser tan viejo-dijo Brick cansado.-Y tú eres muy resistente a pesar de ser un niño-dijo la armadura. Brick y la armadura corrieron y se dieron un gran golpe a sus cabezas entre ellos dejándolos inmóviles pero luego se cayeron al suelo de cansancio. Brick y la armadura estaban en el suelo descansando.-Eres increíble-dijo Brick un poco contento.-Jamás conocí algún humano que pudiera resistir tanto como yo-dijo la armadura contento. La mano de la armadura se levantó hacía arriba.-Es un gusto conocer a un chico muy valiente como tú-dijo la armadura contento. Brick puso su mano sobre la mano de la armadura.-Soy Brick-dijo Brick contento.-No tengo un nombre, he vivido por muchos años que no lo recuerdo-dijo la armadura contento.-Esta bien, creo que serás… Abuelo-dijo Brick contento.-¿Abuelo? Me gusta cómo suena-dijo la armadura contento. Brick y la armadura se miraban felices.

-No te muevas!-dijo Blossom mientras se les acercó.-Blossom, ¿qué haces?-dijo Brick.-El profesor me pidió que llevara a esa armadura para analizarlo-dijo Blossom.-No! Brick por favor, no dejes que me lleven-dijo Abuelo ocultándose por detrás de Brick.-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Brick.-He sido perseguido por muchos científicos para que me analizaran como si fuera un fenómeno, he escapado y corrido mucho, protégeme!-dijo Abuelo un poco asustado.-No hay tiempo que perder, algo extraño ocurre aquí, y esa cosa debe ser la respuesta-dijo Blossom señalando la armadura asustándolo. Brick se puso serio.-Lo siento, pero no permitiré que se lleven al Abuelo-dijo Brick.-¿Qué cosas dices Brick? ¿No pensaras conservarlo?-dijo Blossom. Brick agarró a la armadura.-Blossom, este es un abuelo que los chicos y yo esperábamos tener, no nos quitarán!-dijo Brick serio y luego corrió llevándose a la armadura.-No escaparán! Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom mientras los atacó para detenerlos.-Veo que no hay remedio! Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick mientras atacó a Blossom por debajo de sus pies provocando una pequeña explosión que levantó una nube de polvo. Luego de la explosión Blossom se dio cuenta que Brick y la armadura habían desaparecido.-No puede ser, se escaparon-dijo Blossom preocupada.

Mientras tanto; el profesor Utonium y Ken habían llegado a la oficina del alcalde, entraron pero vieron que no había alguna persona adentro, pero la oficina estaba desordenada.-No veo a las personas, tampoco al señor alcalde, ¿a dónde se fueron?-dijo el profesor un poco preocupado.-No hay rastro alguno-dijo Ken.

Mientras tanto; Brick y Abuelo estaban ocultos en una vieja bodega.-Creo que estamos seguros-dijo Brick mientras observaba desde una ventana.-Gracias Brick, por protegerme-dijo Abuelo.-No te preocupes Abuelo-dijo Brick contento pero luego vio algo extraño en la armadura, se notaba que la armadura estaba vacía.-Abuelo, podría acércame un poco-dijo Brick.-Seguro-dijo Abuelo. Brick se acercó al Abuelo y lo miró pero luego se sintió un poco inquieto y luego agarró el casco de la armadura y lo levantó.-Déjame ver tu cuerpo-dijo Brick mientras levantó el casco. Brick se asustó cómicamente al ver que la armadura estaba vacía.-Oye! Si querías verme debiste preguntar!-dijo el casco del Abuelo un poco molesto. Brick se dio cuenta que el casco hablaba y se asustó. El cuerpo de la armadura agarró el casco y se puso el casco.-Abuelo, ¿qué eres realmente?-dijo Brick.-Soy una armadura viviente-dijo Abuelo.-¿Qué demonios es una armadura viviente?-dijo Brick, pero luego escuchó un ruido extraño.-Lo siento, pero tengo hambre-dijo Abuelo mientras se tocó su estómago.-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Brick.-Yo como rocas, ¿hay alguna por aquí?-dijo Abuelo.-Aquí no hay, lo más importante es esconderte, seguro que las Blossom y las chicas buscarán en mi casa-dijo Brick.-Pero tengo mucha hambre…-dijo Abuelo pero luego Brick le tapó su boca con su mano.-Tranquilo, no hagas ruido!-dijo Brick pero luego tuvo una idea.-Lo tengo! Iremos a la casa de la señora Sarah-dijo Brick.

Brick y Abuelo caminaban de puntillas tratando de no hacer ruido mientras se escondían simultáneamente en algunas paredes y postes, seguían hasta que vieron la casa de la señora Sarah. En un balcón, adentro de una ventana abierta de una habitación, Brick y Abuelo estaban ahí. La armadura estaba comiendo muchas golosinas y postres que estaban en el suelo.-Guardaba esto para los chicos y yo pero creo que ya no-dijo Brick sentado sobre su cama mientras miraba cómo Abuelo comía las golosinas y los postres.-Vaya, si esto fuera basura, me gustaría vivir en un basurero-dijo Abuelo contento.-Con que sólo comes rocas, este amigo comería lo que sea-dijo Brick mientras pensaba un poco molesto.-Momotaro, ¿volviste?-dijo una voz, era de la señora Sarah mientras se dirigía a la habitación.-Mierda!-dijo Brick asustado y luego agarró a Abuelo.-Escondete y no hagas ruido-dijo Brick mientras lo metió en un ropero muy rápido y lo cerró. La señora Sarah entró a la habitación y vio que Brick estaba apoyado sobre el ropero, se reía muy nervioso.-Hola, señora Sarah-dijo Brick en su estado.-Brick, ¿por qué entraste por la ventana?-dijo la señora.-Bueno, entré a mi habitación para descansar-dijo Brick en su estado mientras empujaba la puerta del ropero, el Abuelo estaba siendo aplastado. La señora Sarah se fijó en Brick muy seriamente.-Brick-dijo la señora.-¿Sí?-dijo Brick nervioso.-¿Por qué hay comida desordenada en el suelo?-dijo la señora mirando las golosinas y postres que Abuelo tiró.-Vaya, creo que me estoy volviendo desordenado como antes! Bueno, no se preocupe señora Sarah, enseguida lo limpiaré, así que por qué no sale, lo limpiaré-dijo Brick empujando un poco a la señora hasta sacarla de la habitación.

Abuelo salió del ropero y se cayó con sus partes separadas.-Esa no es forma de tratar a un anciano, ¿por qué me ocultaste?-dijo Abuelo mientras recogía sus partes.-Porque si alguien más te ve, seguramente habría un lío y las chicas te atraparían y te llevarían al laboratorio-dijo Brick mientras colocaba el casco en la armadura.-No! no quiero eso!-dijo Abuelo.-Entonces, confía en mí, escucha, esto es lo que haremos…-dijo Brick pero luego es interrumpido.-Brick, ¿estás hablando con alguien?, voy a entrar-dijo la señora Sarah mientras movía la perilla. Brick y Abuelo se asustaron, Brick agarró a Abuelo y lo sacó hasta el balcón. La señora entró.-Brick, te escuché hablando ¿con quién hablabas?-dijo la señora.-Con nadie señora Sarah, estoy solo-dijo Brick fingiendo reír, la señora se le acercó.-Escucha, prometimos que nos contaríamos todo como una familia, así que por favor dime la verdad-dijo la señora un poco seria.

Abuelo estaba tirado en el balcón.-Creo que estoy a salvo-dijo Abuelo pero luego escuchó a alguien y se volteó a ver. Shun estaba al frente del Abuelo, ambos se miraban en shock, luego ambos gritaron muy asustados, Brick y la señora Sarah escucharon sus gritos. Shun corrió adentro muy asustado.-Shun, ¿qué pasa?-dijo la señora.-Tía Sarah, hay un fantasma con forma de armadura ahí afuera-dijo Shun señalando.-¿Un fantasma?-dijo la señora un poco confundida. Mientras tanto, Abuelo estaba sobre el techo de la casa tratando de ocultarse.-Que susto-dijo Abuelo pero luego un pájaro voló sobre él haciendo que se moviera.-Oye, quítate de mi cabeza!-dijo Abuelo mientras trataba de quitarse al pájaro. Brick, Shun y la señora escuchaban unas pisadas que venían del techo.-¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo la señora.-Debe ser el fantasma-dijo Shun se iba a ver en el balcón pero Brick lo detuvo.-Espera, puede ser peligroso, yo iré a ver-dijo Brick y luego fue al balcón y luego se subió al techo.-¿Qué haces?-dijo Brick pero luego Abuelo estaba rodando por el techo hacia Brick. Brick y Abuelo estaban rodando por el techo hasta que se cayeron al suelo. Shun vio que Brick y Abuelo estaban tirados en el suelo.-¿Están bien?-dijo Shun. Brick y Abuelo estaban mareados cómicamente con sus ojos girando. En ese momento Blossom había llegado donde estaban ellos.-Los encontré, profesor-dijo Blossom hablando con su cinturón.

Más tarde; Brick estaba en la cama y luego se despertó.-Abuelo!-dijo Brick preocupado.-¿Dónde estás, abuelo?-dijo Brick y luego bajó de la habitación mientras buscaba.-Abuelo!-dijo Brick y luego entró al comedor.-Abuelo…!-dijo Brick y luego vio algo. Abuelo estaba comiendo junto con Shun y la señora Sarah, estaban muy felices.-¿Podría servirme un poco más?-dijo Abuelo.-Bien-dijo la señora. Brick se cayó al suelo al ver eso.-¿Cómo puedes sentarte y comer después de todo lo que pasó?-dijo Brick molesto mientras se acercó al Abuelo.-Gracias, porque si como parado no haría buena digestión-dijo Abuelo contento.-No hablaba de eso, chatarra oxidada!-dijo Brick enojado mientras golpeaba el casco del Abuelo.-Ay! Eso duele!-dijo Abuelo con dolor.-Disculpen, ¿podrías guardar silencio?, trato de comer-dijo una voz, era la de Blossom. Se vio que Blossom estaba sentada y comiendo con los otros.-Señora Sarah, esta comida esta deliciosa-dijo Blossom contenta.

Luego Brick se llevó a Blossom fuera del comedor.-¿Qué crees que haces aquí? No creo que hayas venido a comer-dijo Brick.-No fue mi idea, vine por esa cosa pero luego…-dijo Blossom y se imaginó algo.

/Flashback/

Blossom estaba afuera de la casa de la señora Sarah y hablando con el profesor Utonium con su cinturón.-Hubo un cambio de planes, decidimos que Brick y los otros chicos se quedaran con la armadura-dijo el profesor.-¿Qué?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Pero quédate con Brick y con esa armadura y vigílalos hasta esta noche, luego mañana veremos qué hacer, ¿entendido?-dijo el profesor.-Pero, profesor…-dijo Blossom pero se cortó la llamada.

/Fin del flashback/

-Y eso pasó, supongo que ustedes conservarán a esa cosa, ya que sería la clave de las personas desaparecidas y convertidas en zombis-dijo Blossom.-¿Zombis, de qué hablas?-dijo Brick.-Si lo quieres saber, tú y los otros chicos vengan mañana al laboratorio, y lleven a esa armadura-dijo Blossom.-Bien-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto, en el fondo de la tierra, el organismo estaba junto con muchas personas, incluyendo al alcalde y la señorita Bellum, todos ellos actuaban como zombis.-Este es sólo el comienzo, mañana infectaré a más gente de la ciudad y luego al mundo entero!-dijo el organismo muy confiado.

Al día siguiente; los chicos se encontraron en el camino, también con Shun.-¿Dónde estaban? Ayer se perdieron de algo-dijo Momotaro.-Bueno, prometí ayudar a Miyako-chan con la tarea que nos dejaron-dijo Miyashiro mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Jugué contra Kaoru un partido de soccer pero empatamos-dijo Kaoretsu mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Eso no importa tenemos que ir al laboratorio con el Abuelo-dijo Momotaro.-¿Abuelo?-dijeron Miyashiro y Kaoretsu confundidos. En ese momento Abuelo apareció en frente de ellos.-Hola-dijo Abuelo moviendo su mano un poco nervioso.

Luego en el laboratorio; las PPGZ, los RRBZ, Shun y Abuelo estaban ahí.-Tranquilo Abuelo, tal vez no te gusta que te analicen pero estamos contigo-dijo Brick.-Pienso que no debí venir aquí-dijo Abuelo. El profesor Utonium comenzó a analizar al Abuelo. Después, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se les acercaron.-Abuelo, ¿estás bien?-dijo Brick.-No me dolió-dijo Abuelo aliviado.-Chicos, esta armadura está vacía-dijo el profesor.-Lo sé, el Abuelo es una armadura viviente-dijo Brick.-¿Qué es una armadura viviente y que tiene que ver con el problema de los zombis?-dijo Blossom un poco confundida. Ken y Peach se les acercaron.-No había escuchado de eso antes-dijo Ken.-Yo se los explicaré-dijo Abuelo, todos le prestaban mucha atención mientras se imaginaba algo.

/Flashback/

_Las armaduras vivientes somos una especie de almas de caballeros medievales unidas a las armaduras que usamos antes. Las personas comunes nos miraban como unos fenómenos, nos tenían miedo y comenzaron a atacarnos, tuvimos que vivir bajo tierra donde esta nuestro pueblo, ahí somos libres y felices. Pero un día un peligroso virus surgió de nuestra tierra. Teníamos algunos científicos y lo analizaron, vieron que ese virus tenía la capacidad de controlar la mente de los seres vivos, ese virus no nos lastimaba porque no estábamos vivos pero una vez vimos unos pocos animales que fueron infectado por ese virus y se comportaban como si fueran zombis, cuando ellos tocaban a otros seres vivos los infectaban con ese virus haciendo que se convirtieran en zombis, nuestros científicos decidieron llamarlo el virus D por tratarse de muertos, sabíamos que si ese virus se prolongaba en la Tierra, sería el fin de toda vida existente. _

_Así que algunos de nosotros atrapamos a los infectados y logramos quitarles el virus, luego con nuestras habilidades logramos capturar el virus origen y lo encerramos en un frasco. Estábamos seguros pero no lo suficiente, el virus comenzó a evolucionar muy rápido hasta que se convirtió en un organismo que expulsaba un gas, ese gas contenía más de ese virus. Nuestros científicos vieron el peligroso virus como una amenaza, así que mi pueblo decidió que teníamos que destruir ese virus, por eso me enviaron a la superficie. Me llevé el virus y caminé desapercibido para evitar riesgos pero de repente un polvo negro se me acercó y al parecer infectó al virus dándole inteligencia propia, el virus escapó y me atacó, luego se fue bajo tierra, traté de atraparlo pero unas personas me encontraron y se asustaron de verme, me vieron como una amenaza y comenzaron a perseguirme para analizarme pero tuve que escapar. Traté de encontrar ese virus pero se movía muy rápido, caminé por mucho tiempo escapando de las personas, tuve que caminar por bajo tierra en alcantarillas pero no pude encontrar ese virus, hasta hoy._

/Fin del flashback/

Los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar lo que Abuelo dijo.-Esto no nos podemos creer tan fácilmente-dijo el profesor.-Será mejor que mire noticias, tal vez encontremos algo sobre las personas infectadas-dijo Shun mientras encendió el televisor.-No hay noticias sobre los misteriosos comportamientos de la gente desaparecida, en otras noticias, el concierto de rock se llevará en el centro de la ciudad, será un duelo de música sobre dos grupos famosos, quién será vencedor, los Star breakers dirigidos por Jon Higuchi, o los Wild crows dirigidos por Kyo Higashi-dijo la reportera.-¿Tiene que haber un concierto en este momento?-dijo Shun confundido.-Vaya! Jon Higuchi estará aquí, genial, los Star breakers ganarán!-dijo Brick contento al ver el televisor.-Claro, olvidé que tú eres su más grande fan-dijo Shun.-Sí, la forma que toca es genial!-dijo Brick.-¡Ah! Kyo Higashi estará en nuestra ciudad!-dijo Blossom muy enamorada mientras se acercó al televisor.-No creí que te encantaba la música rock, Blossom-dijo Shun.-Sí, pero sólo cuando Kyo está ahí, y estoy segura que su grupo ganará el concierto-dijo Blossom contenta.-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, porque Jon y su grupo los derrotará!-dijo Brick molesto.-Sigue soñando Brick, Kyo Higashi es el mejor músico en tres continentes, aparte de ser famoso y atlético también es muy guapo, es el ser perfecto-dijo Blossom.-Se requiere más que eso para saber los resultados, y dudo que una cara bonita como la de Kyo Higashi pueda ganar el concierto!-dijo Brick molesto.-A mí me parece que estás celoso, Brick-dijo Blossom molesta.-No lo estoy!-dijo Brick molesto.-Pero eso es obvio, no todos pueden ser famosos y apuestos a la vez, así que no lo tomes tan personal-dijo Blossom tranquila.-Esto no se trata de mí! Jon y los Star breakers son mejores!-dijo Brick molesto haciendo una rabieta.-Ya lo veremos-dijo Blossom.-No necesitamos comprobarlo! Mierda! ¿Por qué no sólo admites que los Star breakers son mejores?-dijo Brick molesto.-Porque no tienen a Kyo-dijo Blossom ignorando a Brick.

Los demás estaban confundidos al ver sus comportamientos.-Oigan, ¿podemos volver al asunto del virus?-dijo Abuelo.-Sí, todas las personas de la ciudad corren peligro-dijo Bubbles preocupada.-Sí, ese concierto tendrá muchas personas, el virus podría infectar a todas-dijo Boomer.-Yo digo que encontremos a ese virus y lo derrotemos-dijo Buttercup.-Unos cuantos golpes necesitara que le demos-dijo Butch.-No hay que precipitarnos, ese virus es muy astuto, hay que idear un plan, las personas estarían en peligro-dijo Abuelo. Brick y Blossom se le acercaron demasiado haciendo que estuvieran muy apegados de sus mejillas y empujandose entre ellos.-El concierto podría ser cancelado-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-¿Qué pasara si ese virus ataca a Kyo?-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.

-¿Qué sugieres?-dijo Shun.-Ese virus emitirá ese gas, podríamos rastrearlo y encontrarlo, aunque las personas podrían ser infectados pero si destruimos el virus D, todos lo desinfectados volverán a la normalidad-dijo Abuelo.-En ese caso, construiré algo que nos proteja del virus-dijo el profesor.-Entonces, nosotros nos llevaremos al Abuelo a la casa de la señora Sarah-dijo Brick.-Me parece buena idea-dijo Boomer.-Hagámoslo-dijo Butch.-Si ere virus quiere guerra, guerra le daremos!-dijo Brick muy serio.

Más tarde; los RRBZ estaban jugando unas peleas con Abuelo.-Oigan chicos, no tengo condiciones fuertes cuando era joven-dijo Abuelo.-Abuelo, estás muy sucio-dijo Boomer.-Lo sé, llevó muchos años que no me limpiaba-dijo Abuelo.-Eso no es problema-dijo Butch.-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refieren?-dijo Abuelo un poco confundido. Los RRBZ sonrieron muy confiados. Luego los RRBZ le pasaban trapos húmedos sobre Abuelo como limpiándolo.-Cuidado, me oxidaré-dijo Abuelo.-No exageres Abuelo, te dejaremos como nuevo-dijo Brick. Luego Brick levantó un balde con agua y se dirigió al Abuelo pero se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que el balde volara y se cayera sobre el casco del Abuelo mojándolo mucho. Abuelo estaba confundido, los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos pero luego se rieron, Abuelo se rió después. Los RRBZ y la armadura se llevaban muy bien juntos.

Al día siguiente, el concierto comenzó, muchas personas habían asistido. Las PPGZ estaban vigilando el lugar.-Parece que todo está tranquilo-dijo Bubbles.-No hay señal de algo anormal-dijo Buttercup.-¿Por qué los chicos tardan tanto?-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ y Abuelo estaban hablando.-Abuelo, tenemos que irnos, encontraremos ese virus y lo detendremos-dijo Brick.-De acuerdo, estoy seguro que podremos salvar a las personas…-dijo Abuelo pero luego sintió un dolor en su cuerpo, los RRBZ se le acercaron.-Abuelo! ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Brick preocupado al igual que Boomer y Butch.-No se preocupen, es sólo un pequeño dolor-dijo Abuelo.-No estás en buenas condiciones, será mejor que descanses en este árbol, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-dijo Brick.-No hay tiempo que perder-dijo Butch.-Hay que irnos-dijo Boomer.-Abuelo, descansa, volveremos-dijo Brick.-Bien, tengan cuidado-dijo Abuelo. Los RRBZ se fueron volando dejando a Abuelo sentado al costado de un árbol. Abuelo se tocó su estómago con su mano y se vio que una pequeña grieta se formó.-Parece que mi hora llegó-dijo Abuelo preocupado.

Más tarde; los RRBZ habían llegado al lugar donde estaba el concierto, las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de sus presencias.-Tardaron mucho-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Sí, tuvimos que…-dijo Brick pero luego vio que una cantidad de personas estaban pidiendo autógrafos a un grupo de rock. Brick se fijó en ellos.-No puedo creerlo, es Jon Higuchi y los Star breakers!-dijo Brick muy contento mientras corrió hacia donde estaban ese grupo.-Brick, espera!-dijo Blossom tratando de detenerlo.-Olvídalo, ya se le olvidó por qué estamos aquí-dijo Buttercup pero luego se dio cuenta que Blossom estaba muy enamorada al ver algo.-En verdad es él, es más guapo en persona!-dijo Blossom muy enamorada, estaba viendo a otro grupo de rock que estaban dando autógrafos.-Kyo Higashi!-dijo Blossom muy contenta mientras corrió a verlo.-Kyo Higashi, podría tener tu autógrafo, soy tu fan número uno!-dijo Blossom.-Genial, ya se les olvidó por qué vinimos-dijo Butch.

Pero luego un poco de gas salió de la tierra e infectó a algunas personas del concierto haciendo que les doliera, los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de eso y se reunieron.-Miren eso-dijo Butch.-¿Será lo que pienso?-dijo Buttercup.-No se preocupen, el profesor nos dio estas máscaras para no respirar ese gas-dijo Bubbles.-Buena idea-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se pusieron unas máscaras de oxígeno para protegerse, las personas que respiraron ese gas comenzaron a comportarse como zombis.-Tenemos que ver de dónde proviene ese gas-dijo Brick.-Ya lo encontré!-dijo Blossom señalando un agujero que se formó en la tierra. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se dirigían hacía el agujero pero escucharon una voz.-¡Ustedes no detendrán mi plan de apoderarme de la Tierra!-dijo la voz, era la del organismo que estaba dentro de la tierra.-¿Tú fuiste quién liberó el virus D contra las personas?-dijo Brick.-Sí, fui yo, ahora ustedes serán mis sirvientes zombis como los otros-dijo el organismo.-No lo creo-dijo Blossom. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ pasaron por el gas pero no fueron infectados gracias a las máscaras que tenían.-Tsk! Y creen que con esos se salvaron, Ataquen!-dijo el organismo molesto mientras gritó en voz alta. Las personas infectadas comenzaron a acercarse a los RRBZ y las PPGZ, los tenían rodeados.-No hay que lastimarlos, están siendo manipulados-dijo Blossom.-Pero tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Brick.

-Miren, es el señor alcalde y la señorita Bellum-dijo Blossom señalando algo entra las personas infectadas. El alcalde y la señorita Bellum actuaban como zombis.-Pero ellos son zombis también-dijo Brick. Las personas infectadas corrieron para atraparlos pero ellos volaron alto.-Hay que detener ese virus-dijo Brick pero luego los RRBZ y las PPGZ vieron que una enorme cantidad del gas se esparcía por toda la ciudad.-No! la ciudad entera será infectada!-dijo Blossom preocupada. En ese momento, muchas personas se sentían adoloridas por el gas que olieron, incluso en la casa de la señora Sarh donde ella y su sobrino Shun se sentían adoloridos. En el laboratorio, el profesor, Ken se sentían muy adoloridos por el gas que respiraron.-Papá, teníamos que hacer más máscaras para nosotros…-dijo Ken adolorido.-Lo siento, creí que los chicos y las chicas lo necesitaban primero, por eso…-dijo el profesor adolorido.-Resistan, estoy seguro que ellos resolverán el problema…-dijo Peach que se encontraba en buenas condiciones pero luego el profesor y Ken se comportaban como zombis y se dirigían contra Peach que estaba asustado.-Ya es muy tarde-dijo Peach preocupado.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban en aprietos tratando de pensar qué hacer.-No hay más remedio, nosotros atacaremos al virus, ustedes distraerán a las personas-dijo Brick.-¿Qué?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Bien, cuando cuente tres, atacamos… ¡tres!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ volaron rápido pasando por las personas infectadas y entraron al agujero.-Oigan, no nos pueden hacer eso!-dijo Blossom pero luego las personas infectadas las atacaban.-Nos atacan!-dijo Bubbles.-Rápido, detengámoslos!-dijo Buttercup.-Bien, dejemos que los Rowdyruff Boys Z se encarguen de lo principal-dijo Blossom. Las PPGZ comenzaron a atacar a las personas infectadas sin lastimarlos mucho.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ fueron dentro de la tierra y vieron al organismo colgado.-Por fin te encontramos, te detendremos por nuestro abuelo-dijo Brick.-¿Abuelo, de qué hablan?-dijo el organismo confundido.-La armadura vieja que trató de deshacerte de ti-dijo Brick.-Ya veo, se refieren a ese inútil montón de chatarra-dijo el organismo burlonamente, los RRBZ se enojaron al escuchar eso.-¿Qué?-dijo Brick enojado.-No es necesario que se preocupen por él, en estos momentos ya debe estar desintegrándose en pedazos pequeños, estará muerto-dijo el organismo. Los RRBZ estaban en shock al escuchar eso.-El abuelo…-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Estará muerto…-dijo Butch en su estado.-No puede ser!-dijo Brick en su estado.-Fue muy débil contra mí-dijo el organismo mientras se imaginaba a la vieja armadura que se le acercaba y le dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago con un tentáculo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Así es! Deberían festejar, ya que no necesito a inútiles en mi nuevo reino de zombis-dijo el organismo. Los puños de los RRBZ apretaron con mucha fuerza, ellos estaban enojados.-¿Cómo te atreviste?-dijo Brick enojado.-No sólo dañaste a personas inocentes!-dijo Boomer enojado.-También al abuelo!-dijo Butch enojado.-¿Qué pueden hacer unos enanos como ustedes contra mí?-dijo el organismo muy confiado. Los RRBZ sacaron sus armas y se fijaron en el organismo muy enojados.-Te derrotaremos!-dijeron los RRBZ muy enojados.

Mientras tanto; Abuelo se sentía con mucho más dolor.-Au! Chicos, deben ganar, resistiré el daño que me dio ese organismo cuando se escapó, resistiré hasta que vuelvan-dijo Abuelo muy adolorido.

Mientras tanto; las PPGZ seguían enfrentándose a las personas infectadas.-Son demasiadas personas-dijo Blossom.-No podremos contra todas-dijo Bubbles.-Tenemos que intentarlo-dijo Buttercup. Pero luego más personas infectadas aparecieron, las PPGZ fueron atrapadas por ellos, trataban de liberarse pero no podían, las personas se les acercaban para infectarlas, las PPGZ estaban asustadas.

Mientras tanto; los RRBZ se dirigieron contra el organismo.-No me vencerán, ataquen!-dijo el organismo y luego otras personas infectadas los atacaron pero los RRBZ atacaron primero dejándolos inconscientes.-Te escondes en otros, enfréntanos!-dijo Brick molesto.-No necesita a otros para derrotarlos!-dijo el organismo molesto mientras emitía aura negra y luego varios tentáculos salieron de él y comenzó a atacar a los RRBZ dándoles fuertes golpes, los RRBZ se estrellaron en el suelo.

Los RRBZ se levantaban del suelo lastimados.-No podemos permitirle que nos humille, ganaremos por el Abuelo!-dijo Brick molesto.-Por el abuelo!-dijeron Boomer y Butch molestos. Los RRBZ comenzaron a emitir sus auras grises y se dirigieron contra el organismo.-Tontos!-dijo el organismo y luego sus tentáculos golpeó a los RRBZ pero ellos los destrozaron como si fueran nada.-No puede ser!-dijo el organismo asustado.-Esto es por ti, Abuelo!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ usaron sus ataques.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. Los ataques de los RRBZ se combinaron y alcanzaron al organismo dañándolo mucho.-¡No, esto no puede estar pasándome!-gritó el organismo con mucho dolor y luego explotó, el polvo negro que lo infectó se desvaneció en el aire. Luego los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de algo.-Abuelo!-dijo Brick preocupado al igual que Boomer y Butch.

Luego las personas infectadas volvieron a la normalidad, estaban confundidas. La señora Sarah y Shun estaban un poco adoloridos pero eran normales. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium y Ken estaban agarrando a Peach asustándolo pero luego ellos volvieron a la normalidad.-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo el profesor confundido.-Peach-dijo Ken.-Que bueno, ya volvieron a la normalidad-dijo Peach muy contento y aliviado.

Las PPGZ estaban a punto de ser atacadas pero luego las personas infectadas volvieron a la normalidad.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Blossom.-Las personas actúan normales-dijo Bubbles.-Nos salvamos a tiempo-dijo Buttercup. El alcalde y la señorita Bellum también volvieron a la normalidad junto con otras personas infectadas. En ese momento, los RRBZ salieron del agujero.-Chicos, lo lograron, las personas están a salvo-dijo Blossom. Pero luego los RRBZ se fueron volando muy rápido.-Oigan, esperen!-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto, Abuelo seguía acostado sobre el árbol, seguía teniendo mucho dolor. Los RRBZ llegaron donde estaba Abuelo y se le acercaron.-Abuelo!-dijo Brick preocupado.-Chicos-dijo Abuelo un poco débil.-Logramos derrotar a ese virus-dijo Boomer.-Ya salvamos a las personas-dijo Butch.-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Abuelo pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo.-Abuelo, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Brick. Abuelo les enseñó la grieta que estaba en su estómago.-Discúlpenme, chicos, no quería asustarlos, pero ese virus me atacó y lentamente este daño aumentó-dijo Abuelo.-Abuelo, no tenías que ocultárnoslo-dijo Brick preocupado.

En ese momento, Abuelo le dolía más, pequeñas grietas se formaban en todo su cuerpo, los RRBZ se preocuparon mucho al ver eso.-Abuelo!-dijeron los RRBZ muy preocupados, luego lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.-Me gustó que… los haya conocido…-dijo Abuelo muy débil.-Abuelo, resiste-dijo Brick con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Pero… parece que no podré… divertirme más con ustedes…-dijo Abuelo.-Abuelo, quédate con nosotros!-dijo Boomer lágrimas en sus ojos.-Aunque pasé muy poco… me alegró conocerlos…-dijo Abuelo débil.-Abuelo, no te mueras!-dijo Butch con lágrimas en sus ojos. Unos trozos de la armadura se caían, se estaba deshaciendo.-No! abuelo!-dijo Brick llorando al igual que Boomer y Butch.-Adiós, y gracias… por… todo…-dijo Abuelo y luego se derrumbó en miles de pedazos.-¡Abuelo!-gritaron los RRBZ llorando.

Pero luego, los RRBZ estaban con las bocas abiertas y los ojos blancos cómicamente al ver algo, de los pedazos del Abuelo, se vio que Abuelo salió de esos pedazos y lucía como nuevo, su cuerpo tenía un gran brillo, estaba muy contento.-Pero que suerte, olvidé que las armaduras vivientes somos inmortales, cuando nuestros cuerpos se oxidan por los años, se nos cae la capa exterior y nos sale una nueva capa brillante de metal-dijo Abuelo contento pero luego se puso algo nervioso. Los RRBZ estaban muy enojados al escuchar eso.-¿Nos preocupamos por alguien que no muere?-dijo Brick enojado.-Chicos, lo siento, olvidé que tenía esa habilidad, en serio no lo tomen tan ofensivo-dijo Abuelo nervioso.-¡Idiota!-gritaron los RRBZ muy enojados y luego se escucharon unos ruidos de golpes, y también los gritos de dolor del Abuelo.-No traten así a su abuelo!-gritó Abuelo con dolor.

Más tarde; los RRBZ y Abuelo estaban en el laboratorio, las PPGZ, el profesor, Ken y Peach los esperaron.-Chicos, todas las personas de la ciudad ya están mejor-dijo Blossom.-Bueno, destruimos al virus y supongo que con eso basta-dijo Brick.-Lo destruyeron por completo, eso está bien-dijo Abuelo.-¿Es usted la armadura? Luce como nuevo-dijo Blossom sorprendida al igual que Bubbles y Buttercup.-Luego les contamos lo que pasó-dijo Brick.-Al final me alegra que todo acabara, pero lamentamos no dejar rastro del virus para que se lo llevara-dijo el profesor.-No se preocupen, es mejor que ese virus no exista para que no sea usada para malos propósitos-dijo Abuelo.-Este pasatiempo fue genial, enfrentarnos con zombis, me recuerda a un videojuego-dijo Butch.-No te cansas sobre los videojuegos ¿verdad?-dijo Buttercup.-Por cierto, ¿quién ganó en el concierto de rock?-dijo Brick.-¿Bromeas? Después de lo que pasó, el concierto tuvo que ser cancelado-dijo Ken.-Eso es malo, no pude escuchar una de las canciones de Jon Higuchi-dijo Brick triste.-No puedo creerlo, yo todavía no pedí un autógrafo de Kyo Higashi-dijo Blossom triste.-Ellos no cambian-dijo Boomer.-Ya lo dijiste-dijo Bubbles.-Definitivamente-dijo Ken.

-Bueno será mejor que regrese a mi pueblo-dijo Abuelo mientras se preparaba para irse.-Espera, Abuelo-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se acercaron al Abuelo.-Chicos, lo siento pero este no es mi lugar, tengo que estar con mi misma gente-dijo Abuelo un poco triste.-No es justo-dijo Brick triste.-Queremos tenerte como nuestro abuelo-dijo Boomer triste.-No será lo mismo sin ti-dijo Butch triste. Abuelo se les acercó y los abrazó.-No se preocupen, yo nunca los olvidaré, algún día volveré a verlos-dijo Abuelo. Los RRBZ se alegraron al escuchar eso.

Abuelo se retiró dejando atrás a los demás.-Adiós, abuelo!-dijeron los RRBZ contentos mientras movían sus manos.-Adiós, chicos!-dijo Abuelo mientras se retiraba.-Nos volveremos a ver-dijeron los RRBZ contentos. La guerra contra el virus D se terminó, los RRBZ y las PPGZ salvaron la ciudad.

**Les habrá gustado un poco, eso sería todo por ahora, comenten.**


	5. Omake 1

**En esta ocasión, debido a las muchas ideas, les presento unos omakes o escenas cortas de los RRBZ, no alteran la historia; este omake se basa hasta el episodio 1, disfrutenlo y comenten**

Omake 1

-La ciudad de Tokio, un lugar donde se vive en harmonía y además el hogar de nuestras heroínas…-dijo una voz de un presentador pero es interrumpido por otras voces.-Ya cállate, no se trata de esa versión de programa!-dijo una voz, era la de Brick.

Los RRBZ aparecieron en la ciudad.-Hola a todos, veo que nos recuerdan en el primer programa de las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Brick.-Si no nos recuerdan-dijo Boomer.-Se los volveremos a decir-dijo Butch.

-Soy Ultra Brick!-dijo Brick haciendo su pose.

-Soy Dashing Boomer!-dijo Boomer haciendo su pose.

-Soy Fortified Butch!-dijo Butch haciendo su pose.

-Nosotros somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los tres juntos haciendo sus poses juntos.

-Somos los nuevos héroes de la ciudad, es genial poder actuar en nuestro propio programa-dijo Brick contento.-Pero creo que se trata de una secuela del primer programa-dijo Boomer.-Sí, se está contando sucesos que siguen del pasado-dijo Butch.-De ninguna manera!, ¿dicen que nuestro programa se trata también sobre esas chicas?-dijo Brick triste.-Pero nosotros estamos en ventaja de nuestros fans-dijo Boomer.-Debería bastarnos con eso-dijo Butch.-Tienen razón, ahora que tenemos nuestros nuevos poderes, nos volvimos unos verdaderos héroes!-dijo Brick contento.

En ese momento el gran título del programa aparece cayendo del cielo, diciendo _"Rowdyruff Boys Z",_ los RRBZ se acercaron.-¿Lo ven? Es nuestro programa y nosotros somos los protagonistas-dijo Brick contento.-¿Eso creen? Deberían agregar algo de drama-dijo la voz del presentador.-¿Drama?-dijeron los RRBZ confundidos.-Quizás así lograran más fans-dijo el presentador.-Olvidalo, esto es un programa de acción y aventura-dijo Brick molesto.-Si no les gusta, tendremos que que cambiar su programa por este-dijo el presentador y en ese momento otro gran título cayó del cielo aplastando a los RRBZ quienes gritaron de dolor, ese nuevo título decía _"Powerpuff Girls Z"_, los RRBZ se levantaron y vieron el título, se sorprendieron cómicamente.-¿Bromean, cierto? ¿Quieren que esas chicas dirijan este programa?-dijo Brick molesto.-Nos costó trabajo ganar la popularidad para estar en este nuevo programa!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Nadie nos arrebatará nuestra gran oportunidad y fama!-dijo Butch molesto. Los RRBZ agarraron el título de las PPGZ y lo lanzaron al cielo muy lejos.

-Mostraremos que somos los grandes héroes que merecen estar aquí-dijo Brick sonriendo.-Esperamos que nuestros fans nos envían muchos halagos-dijo Boomer contento.-Estos chicos serán la nueva atracción para todos los observadores-dijo Butch presumiendo.

-No se pierdan las grandes aventuras de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, nos vemos luego!-dijo Brick, los RRBZ movieron sus manos como despidiéndose.-Chicos, creo que deberían agregar nuevas ideas para el programa-dijo el presentador.-No nos molestes!-dijeron los RRBZ molestos y luego sonrieron.-Nos vemos!-dijeron los RRBZ. Los RRBZ se retiraron volando por el cielo.


	6. Omake 2

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 2 y 3, disfruten y comenten**

Omake 2

En la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura, ella estaba en la cocina y usaba una ropa de cocinera, se preparaba para hacer algo. La señora se volteó y se fijó al frente.-Hola a todos, hoy les enseñaré como hacer felices a sus chicos con sus estómagos-dijo la señora contenta.

Luego la señora estaba en la cocina junto con unos ingredientes.-Que mejor manera de hacer felices a sus niños que con unos deliciosos Mochis!-dijo la señora. Luego ella tomó unos ingredientes.-Bueno, para hacer unos deliciosos mochis, necesitaremos los siguientes ingredientes…-dijo la señora, en ese momento apareció unas imágenes que visualizaban los ingredientes que la señora Sarah estaba hablando, como si fuera un programa de cocina.

-Una taza de harina de arroz, 1/4 de taza de azúcar, 1 taza de agua, o un poco más, almidón de arroz, y como relleno pueden usar fruta, helado, crema, mermeladas, lo que sea que les guste más a sus niños-dijo la señora mientras se visualizó lo que dijo.

La señora Sarah juntó los ingredientes y comenzaba a hacer algo durante su elaboración.-Pongan el agua con azúcar en un bol, mezclar bien, añadan la harina de arroz y vuelve a mezclar, que no queden grumos-dijo la señora mientras hizo eso.

-Ahora caliéntenlo durante 2 minutos en el microondas, tapado con papel film, para provocar el vapor, sacar inmediatamente y remover aún caliente, luego vuélvanlo a calentarlo tapado en el microondas, en 2 minutos más, sáquenlo y remuévanlo muy rápido-dijo la señora Sarah mientras hizo eso.

-Luego, pongan un poco de almidón de arroz en una superficie plana, o sea en el mármol de la cocina, espolvorearle con las manos, saquen la masa del bol y divídanla en 12 trozos, hagan una bola con cada una y luego aplástenla-dijo la señora Sarah mientras hizo eso.

-Y finalmente, coloquen el relleno en el centro de cada mochi, en este caso usaré los diferentes rellenos que elegí fruta, helado, crema, mermeladas, etc y luego rodéenla con la propia masa acabando el mochi-dijo la señora Sarah mientras hizo eso.

La señora Sarah había terminado los mochis y los sirvió en la mesa de la sala.-Y listos, unos deliciosos mochis hechos para sus niños-dijo la señora contenta.

En ese momento; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu aparecieron y se sentaron en la mesa muy contentos.-Señora Sarah, hizo esto para nosotros-dijo Momotaro feliz.-Por supuesto-dijo la señora contenta.-Se ven muy deliciosos-dijo Miyashiro feliz.-Pues los hice yo misma-dijo la señora contenta.-Debieron costarle mucho trabajo hacerlos-dijo Kaoretsu feliz.-Chicos, no hice los mochis para que ustedes sólo los miren, adelante, pruebenlos-dijo la señora contenta. Al escuchar eso, los chicos estaban muy felices y muy ilusionados.

-A comer!-dijeron los chicos muy felices en voz. Los chicos comenzaron a comer los mochis muy rápido y muy exageradamente, la señora Sarah estaba sorprendida cómicamente al verlos comer así.

Luego la señora Sarah se fijó al frente.-Recuerden, los mochis son sólo para hacer felices a sus niños, pero si tienen unos niños con super poderes de comer mucho como los mis chicos, les recomiendo que hagan más mochis, ya que no es fácil alimentar a unos héroes que trabajan mucho en proteger a las personas y salvar la ciudad-dijo la señora un poco preocupada.-Señora Sarah, ¿hay más?-dijeron los chicos mientras seguían comiendo.-Sí, luego les hago más-les respondió la señora, luego se fijó al frente.-Bueno, no es fácil el trabajo de cuidar unos niños, pero así es el trabajo de cualquier madre-dijo la señora riéndose un poco mientras veía como los chicos seguían comiendo.


	7. Omake 3

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 4 y 5, disfruten y comenten**

Omake 3

En el laboratorio, el profesor Utonium apareció.-Hola a todos, ya deben conocerme, soy el profesor Utonium-dijo el profesor. En ese momento Ken y Peach aparecieron.-Y yo soy su hijo Ken!-dijo Ken.-Y yo soy Peach!-dijo Peach.

-Como todos sabrán, yo soy la persona que le dio los poderes a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, y las convertí en las Powerpuff Girls Z!-dijo el profesor. En ese momento se ve la imagen de las PPGZ haciendo sus poses.-Eso fue uno de mis mayores logros-dijo el profesor contento.-Sí, pero papá, olvidas algo que sucedió luego-dijo Ken.-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el profesor.-Usted ya sabe, sobre los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Peach.

El profesor estaba un poco pensativo al escuchar eso.-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, cuando experimentamos la sustancia Z en plantas, accidentalmente creamos otro rayo Z blanco, y los chicos lo encontraron dándoles nuevos poderes-dijo el profesor mientras se recuerda eso.-Pues por eso, las chicas tienen problemas-dijo Peach.-Sí, esos chicos no las dejan hacer sus deberes como heroínas-dijo Ken.

-Tienes razón Ken, pero recuerda que los chicos eran malvados como Mojo y los otros-dijo Peach y en ese momento se recuerda las acciones vulgares que hacían los RRBZ cuando eran malos.-Pero gracias al rayo Z blanco que encontraron cambiaron su comportamiento y actúan como héroes-dijo el profesor y en ese momento se recuerda cuando los RRBZ derrotaron a Mojo jojo.-Eso creo pero recuerden que los chicos dijeron que ellos cambiaron por su propia decisión-dijo Peach.-No sé qué será lo que hizo que los chicos cambiaran, pero es una suerte que los tengamos de nuestros lados-dijo el profesor.

-Pero hay otra cosa que me deja confundido-dijo Ken.-¿Te refieres sobre los chicos?-dijo el profesor.-Sí, esos chicos viven como chicos normales-dijo Ken.-Es cierto, Momotaro es Brick, Miyashiro es Boomer, Kaoretsu es Butch-dijo Peach.-Lo más raro es que sus nombres y apellidos que tienen suenan algo similar a los verdaderos nombres de las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Ken.-Seguramente fueron por casualidad-dijo el profesor.-Y la otra cosa es que los chicos fueron adoptados como los hijos de la señora Sarah Kimura-dijo Peach mientras se recordaba lo que dijo.

-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z se ganaron la atención de la ciudad al ver sus acciones cuando derrotaron a los chicos amebas para proteger la escuela-dijo el profesor mientras se recuerda eso.-Eso fue increíble, además lo más gracioso fue cuando Momotaro y Momoko se dieron cuenta que estaban en la misma escuela y salón de clases, se sorprendieron mucho, al igual que los otros chicos y chicas-dijo Ken mientras se rió un poco, en ese momento se visualizó lo que dijo.

-Los chicos actúan muy extraños, cuando ellos vinieron aquí para analizarlos-dijo Peach.-Sí, los analicé y vi que sus poderes provienen de sus relojes como los cinturones de las chicas-dijo el profesor mientras se recuerda lo que dijo.-Me cuesta creer que esos chicos sean verdaderos héroes, ni siquiera están en el mismo grupo con nosotros y las chicas-dijo Peach.-No importa, siempre y cuando los chicos hagan lo correcto está bien-dijo el profesor.

-Esos chicos viven como chicos normales y como héroes-dijo Ken.-Así es, la señora Sarah es muy amable por cuidarlos y quererlos como si ellos fueran sus hijos-dijo Peach. En ese momento se imagina a la señora Sarah muy feliz junto con Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.

-Es una buena suerte para los chicos, ya que no tenían un hogar donde puedan vivir-dijo el profesor.-Pues se lo merecen mucho-dijo Ken.-Y lo más generoso es que la señora Sarah prometió guardar el secreto de las identidades de los chicos, al igual de las identidades de las chicas-dijo Peach.-Pero creo que harán muchas cosas que los Rowdyruff Boys Z mostrarán después, tal vez enfrentándose a Mojo y a otros villanos-dijo el profesor.

El profesor Utonium, Ken y Peach miraron al frente.-Bueno, creo que será mejor dejar que esos chicos muestren a partir de adelante-dijo el profesor.-Supongo que podrán ser buenos héroes como las chicas-dijo Ken.-Sí, pero creo que será difícil que superen a las chicas, después de todo esos chicos son unos pequeños inmaduros-dijo Peach un poco contento.

En ese momento Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu aparecieron.-¿A QUIENES LLAMAN PEQUEÑOS?-gritaron los chicos muy enojados.


	8. Omake 4

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 6, 7 y 8, disfruten y comenten**

Omake 4

Los RRBZ estaban peleando contra un robot gigante que atacaba la ciudad y ya lo estaban derrotando.-Este es el golpe final, Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick usando su otro ataque contra el robot.

El robot fue cortado en muchas piezas y se derrumbó y luego explotó.-Otra victoria para los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Brick presumiendo. Pero en ese momento una pequeña pieza del robot cayó en las manos de Brick.-Eh? ¿Qué será esto?-dijo Brick mientras examinaba la pieza.-Oigan chicos, miren lo que me encontré-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch se le acercaron.-¿Qué es Brick?-dijo Boomer.-No lo sé, tiene unos controles que no conozco-dijo Brick.-¿Es un pieza del robot?-dijo Butch.

Brick se dio cuenta de algo.-Miren, ¿será un reloj? Tiene unos números que están en retroceso-dijo Brick mirando la pieza. Boomer se puso nervioso al ver la pieza como si lo reconociera.-Eso es…-dijo Boomer en su estado.-¿Qué?-dijo Butch.-Esa pieza… ¡Es una bomba!-dijo Boomer.-¡Eso es una bomba!-dijo Butch nervioso.-Con que era eso, vaya y pensar que sería un buen adorno para nuestra habitación…-dijo Brick tranquilo pero luego se puso nervioso al escuchar lo que era la pieza.-¿Qué?-dijo Brick muy nervioso y luego la pieza brilló mucho. Desde afuera de la ciudad se vio y escuchó una fuerte explosión, y también los gritos cómicos de dolor de Brick.

Más tarde en el hospital de la ciudad de Tokio; Momotaro estaba en una habitación y recostado sobre una cama, se vio que él tenía unos vendajes en su brazo y pecho.-Demonios! Debí prestar más atención en la clase de bombas de historia que nos enseñaron-dijo Momotaro lastimado cómicamente.

Uno enfermera se le acercó.-¿Cómo te sientes, Momotaro-kun?-dijo la enfermera muy carismática.-Pues… ya me siento un poco mejor-dijo Momotaro sonriendo un poco sonrojado.-Bueno, entonces descansa para que te recuperes-dijo la enfermera y luego se retiró.-Vaya, parece que necesitaré tener más cuidado en momento de enfrentarnos contra cualquier cosa-dijo Momotaro.-Momotaro-kun, tienes visita-dijo la voz de la enfermera. En ese momento Momoko entró a la habitación de Momotaro haciendo que se sorprendiera.-¿Momoko?¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Momotaro.-La señora Sarah me pidió que te llevara algo de comer, debes estar hambriento después del problema que tuvieron contra el robot-dijo Momoko mientras sacó una bolsa con comida.

-Bueno, gracias-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose un poco apenado.-Sabes, deberías tener más cuidado cuando tú y los otros chicos pelean-dijo Momoko.-Gracias por la información-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto. Luego Momotaro se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar saliendo de la habitación.-Espera Momotaro, ¿Qué crees que haces? Aún no deberías levantarte-dijo Momoko siguiéndolo.-Déjame, los héroes no deberían estar en hospitales-dijo Momotaro caminando, Momoko lo detuvo.-Escucha, debes descansar antes que te empeores-dijo Momoko.

Pero luego escucharon unos ruidos de destrucción afuera del hospital. Ambos salieron del hospital y vieron que era otro robot gigante que atacaba la ciudad.-Genial, dos robots en un día-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-Parce que no se cansan de causar problemas por hoy-dijo Momoko un poco triste.-Y qué importa, es una buena razón para salir de este hospital-dijo Momotaro y se retiró.-Espera Momotaro!-dijo Momoko y luego lo siguió.

El robot gigante continuaba destruyendo la ciudad, pero en ese momento Brick y Blossom aparecieron en frente del robot.-No permitiré que dañes la ciudad!-dijo Brick.-Quisiste decir que nosotros no dejaremos que dañe la ciudad-dijo Blossom.-Sí como sea, le detendremos-dijo Brick. El robot los atacó pero ellos lo esquivaron, luego comenzaron a atacar.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando y dañando al robot.-Es mi turno!-dijo Brick y comenzó a atacar.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando. El robot fue alcanzado por el ataque y salió volando por los cielos y explotó.

Brick y Blossom se miraron y aterrizaron en el techo un edificio alto.-Bueno Brick, como ya derrotamos al robot, deberías volver al hospital para que descanses-dijo Blossom.-Deja de actuar como si fueras mi niñera, estoy bien-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Bien, de acuerdo, sólo trataba de ser amable, además yo no causo tantos problemas como tú-dijo Blossom.-¿Y qué? Los héroes suelen cometer algunos errores-dijo Brick.-Bueno, aunque odio decirlo, eres muy energético para pelear como un héroe, sé que te irá muy bien!-dijo Blossom y le dio una pequeña palmada a Brick pero eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, Brick iba a caerse pero para su sorpresa había unas largas escaleras de bajada y unas cosas que lo obstruyen en su frente. Desde afuera del edificio se escucha unos ruidos de choques y gritos cómicos de dolor de Brick.

Más tarde en el hospital, Momoko estaba inclinándose exageradamente.-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, no sabía que pasaría-dijo Momoko muy apenada. Se llega a ver que Momotaro estaba en su cama muy vendado que parecía una momia, estaba muy lastimado.-Por eso odio trabajar con niñas!-dijo Momotaro molesto y lastimado cómicamente.


	9. Omake 5

**Este omake se basa hasta en los episodios 9, 10 y 11 disfruten y comenten**

Omake 5

En el parque de la ciudad, Boomer y Silver caminaban juntos, aunque se veían con sus cabellos algo desordenado.

-Silver, eres demasiado rudo para ser un simple cachorro-dijo Boomer. Silver le aulló un poco satisfecho.-Bueno, escucha Silver, no lo mencionaremos ¿Entendido?-dijo Boomer. Pero en ese momento Boomer vio que alguien los veía, era Bubbles.-Hola Boomer-dijo Bubbles saludando a Boomer con su mano muy carismática.-¡Es Bubbles! Silver, finge que todo esta bien-dijo Boomer un poco nervioso.

Bubbles se les acercó.-Boomer ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Bubbles muy contenta.-Eh bueno… he estado bien… sólo caminaba con Silver-dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado al ver a Bubbles.-Boomer, ¿Por qué estás como si hubieras peleado contra muchos villanos?-dijo Bubbles fijándose en el cabello desordenado de Boomer.-No fue por villanos, fue por Silver…-dijo Boomer pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó su boca con sus manos.

Bubbles estaba un poco confundida al ver el comportamiento de Boomer.-Boomer ¿Ocultas algo?-dijo Bubbles.-¿Qué? No! Nada!-dijo Boomer fingiendo reírse nerviosamente.-¿Pero, por qué actúas como si algo te hubiera pasado?-dijo Bubbles.-No sé de qué hablas Bubbles-dijo Boomer mirando a otra parte.-Vamos Boomer, puedes decírmelo, ¿qué es?-dijo Bubbles con curiosidad.-No! No! Esto no se trata de cualquier cosa, no te lo diré!-dijo Boomer un poco asustado y comenzó a correr.-Espera Boomer!-dijo Bubbles mientras comenzó a perseguir a Boomer por todo el parque. Silver dio un suspiro de decepción y los siguió.

Más tarde, se llega a ver que Boomer estaba cansado por correr.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Bubbles quien estaba a cara con Boomer.-Bueno…-dijo Boomer.-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Bubbles repetitivamente.-Esta bien! Esta bien! Te lo diré pero no sigas hablando!-dijo Boomer.-Así está mejor-dijo Bubbles contenta.-Pero… te importaría levantarte, me haces sentir incomodo-dijo Boomer un poco sonrojado. Se llega a ver que Boomer estaba en el suelo y Bubbles estaba sobre él como si lo hubiera detenido.-Lo siento-dijo Bubbles levantándose un poco apenada.

Boomer se levantó del suelo y comenzó hablar.-Silver y yo tuvimos un mal día-dijo Boomer un poco cansado y se comienza a recordar algo.

Boomer y Silver caminaban en la ciudad y miraban que unos obreros estaban colocando unas enormes jaulas de hierro sobre unos edificios.-¿Por qué estarán colocando esas jaulas?¿Querrán capturar aves?-dijo Boomer un poco confundido. Pero de repente una de las jaulas cayó sobre Boomer sin que él se diera cuenta.-¿Qué diablos?-dijo Boomer y se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la jaula pero Silver estaba afuera.-Al menos tú estás afuera Silver-dijo Boomer.-Oye niño, discúlpanos, ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo uno de los obreros desde el techo de un edificio.-Tienen suerte que haya sido un héroe sino les daría una lección!-dijo Boomer un poco molesto.-No te preocupes, buscaremos la llave y te sacaremos-dijo el obrero.

Luego Silver olfateó algo y vio algo en el suelo cerca de la jaula, era una pequeña llave. Boomer se dio cuenta de eso.-Debe ser la llave de la jaula, Silver pásamela-dijo Boomer. Silver agarró la llave con su hocico y se dirigió a Boomer.-Buen chico, ahora dámela-dijo Boomer estirando su mano para agarrar la llave que tenía Silver pero este no lo soltaba, mas bien no lo quería dar y lo jalaba con fuerza.-Vamos Silver, dámela, dámela!-dijo Boomer tratando de llevarse la llave pero no podía porque Silver no quería soltarla. Boomer y Silver se peleaban para tomar la llave jalándola.-Silver! Dame la llave, no es un juguete para morder!-dijo Boomer un poco molesto hasta que jaló y le quitó la llave a Silver.-La tengo! Ahora podré salir…-dijo Boomer contento pero de repente Silver le mordió la mano que estaba fuera de la jaula.

Boomer gritó de dolor cómicamente.-¿Por qué hiciste eso Silver? Eso dolió!-dijo Boomer. Silver trataba de llevarse la llave que tenía Boomer.-Detente Silver-dijo Boomer un poco molesto y luego él y Silver comenzaron a pelearse muy exageradamente en la jaula.

De vuelta a la realidad, Bubbles estaba un poco confundida al escuchar lo que dijo Boomer.-Pobre Silver, quizás creyó que la llave era un juguete para morder-dijo Bubbles sintiendo lastima al ver a Silver.-Sí, luego pude usar la llave y salir de la jaula-dijo Boomer rascándose su cabeza.-¿Y ahora a dónde vas?-dijo Bubbles.-Por lo que pasé, he decidido comprarle un juguete para morder a Silver-dijo Boomer.-¿En serio?-dijo Bubbles.-Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar a Silver por el pequeño mal trato que le hice-dijo Boomer y luego comenzó a caminar junto con Silver.-Espera Boomer, te acompaño-dijo Bubbles mientras caminaba junto con Boomer.-¿Para qué?-dijo Boomer.-Tengo un gusto para las mascotas, quizás te ayude a encontrar un buen juguete para Silver-dijo Bubbles.

Boomer y Bubbles caminaban juntos y con Silver.-¿Y qué podría comprarle? Pensaba como en un hueso de madera-dijo Boomer.-Eso es muy duro, ¿Qué tal un hueso de goma?-dijo Bubbles.-Es una buena idea-dijo Boomer.


	10. Omake 6

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 12, 13 y 14, disfruten y comenten**

Omake 6

En un restaurante de la ciudad, mucha gente estaba muy incómodos al tratar de comer sus pedidos. Luego se ve que Butch y Buttercup estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo pero con mala gana haciendo incomodar a las personas.

-¿Viste? Me comí la ensalada de pimientos que no te gusta-dijo Butch un poco confiado y cansado.-Debo admitirlo, soportas comer lo que no me gusta-dijo Buttercup.-Ahora es tu turno de comerte esto-dijo Butch mientras sacó algo de una bolsa.

Butch sacó un plato de ensalada de espinaca con cebolla. Al ver eso Buttercup tenía nauseas, casi iba a vomitar al ver ese plato.-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta mi plato? Parece que yo gané nuestro reto de probar comidas raras-dijo Butch confiado.-Aún no me doy por vencida!-dijo Buttercup un poco molesta y preocupada, luego agarró el plato de la ensalada y comenzó a comerlo.

Al terminar, Buttercup se sintió muy mal pero fingió estar bien.-¿Ves? Logré comerlo-dijo Buttercup en su estado.-Eres muy buena-dijo Butch.-Bueno, ahora te toca mi reto más riesgoso-dijo Buttercup.-Adelante, comeré lo que sea-dijo Butch muy confiado. Luego Buttercup sacó un plato de una bolsa, parecía un plato con trozos de pescado.-Intenta comer este plato de pescado-dijo Buttercup.-¿Pescado? He comido cosas mejores-dijo Butch un poco confundido.-¿En serio? Pues el pescado que comerás es un plato de sashimi de Fugu-dijo Buttercup. Butch se pusó muy nervioso al escuchar ese nombre.-¿Fugu?¿Dijiste Fugu?-dijo Butch muy nervioso.

En ese momento la escena se cambia por otra en donde la maestra Keane mostraba unas diapositivas y comenzaba a explicar algo, eran unas diapositivas sobre el pez Fugu.-Para aquellos que no lo saben, el fugu es el pez globo venenoso de Japón, el fugu contiene suficientes toxinas tóxicas para matar a 300 personas, debe ser rebanado cuidadosamente sin cortar los órganos venenosos, el veneno paraliza los nervios y no existe antídoto, este tipo de trabajo solamente es hecho por cocineros con licencia y muy experimentados, nunca intenten preparar sashimi con Fugu si no quieren recibir una muerte trágica-dijo la maestra Keane señalando las partes internas del fugu con las diapositivas.

De vuelta a la realidad, Butch cogió una rebanada del Fugu, estaba muy nervioso y preocupado.-Dime que fue comprado y que tú no lo preparaste-dijo Butch preocupado.-Tranquilo, jamás haría algo muy riesgoso como eso-dijo Buttercup. Butch estaba un poco tranquilo y luego con cuidado se comió la rebanada del Fugu, lo masticó y se lo tragó un poco nervioso.

Luego de eso Buttercup se fijó en Butch.-¿Estás bien?-dijo Buttercup. Butch sonrió, Buttercup estaba tranquila al verlo en buen estado. Pero luego Butch empezó a sentirse con mucho dolor en su estómago, tenía su cara algo azul.-Me... intoxiqué!-dijo Butch en su estado y luego se desmayó en la mesa con su lengua afuera. Buttercup gritó muy asustada cómicamente al ver a Butch como si estuviera muerto.-Aaah! ¿Qué hice? Maté a Butch! Pero si el plato de Fugu lo compré de un restaurante con seguro…-dijo Buttercup muy asustada pero de repente Butch se levantó muy sonriente.-Te engañé! Ese plato de Fugu estuvo delicioso!-dijo Butch burlonamente pero luego Buttercup le dio un golpe en su cabeza.-Idiota! No me asustes de esa forma!-dijo Buttercup enojada.-¿No resistes una broma? Pero en serio ese Fugu estaba delicioso-dijo Butch recuperándose del golpe.-Parece que acabamos con nuestro reto-dijo Buttercup.-Terminamos en un empate-dijo Butch.-¿Estará bien un empate?-dijo Buttercup.-Supongo que por esta vez-dijo Butch.

Más tarde; Butch y Buttercup estaban en la vitrina de una tienda mirando unos pasteles. Luego ambos se miraron un poco hambrientos y sonrieron, luego entraron a la tienda.

Adentro, ambos se acercaron al dueño de la tienda muy serios haciendo que el dueño los miraba un poco nervioso.-¿Quieren algo?-dijo el dueño.-Quiero uno de esos pasteles que tiene-dijo Buttercup señalando los pasteles de la vitrina.-De acuerdo-dijo el dueño.-A mí déme dos pasteles-dijo Butch un poco exigente, Buttercup se molestó un poco.-Entonces a mí déme tres pasteles-dijo Buttercup muy confiada, Butch se molestó también.-Entonces yo quiero cuatro!-dijo Butch molesto.-Déme cinco!-dijo Buttercup.

Butch y Buttercup se miraban molestos mientras exigían más pasteles.-Doce!-dijo Buttercup molesto.-Trece!-dijo Butch molesta.-Catorce!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Quince!-dijo Butch molesto. El dueño de la tienda estaba preocupado al verlos discutirlos de esa manera.-Basta! Les regalaré veinte pasteles si me prometen irse de mi tienda, ¿bien?-dijo el dueño sacando unas bolsas con pasteles para Butch y Buttercup.-Ja! Parece que sigo teniendo más suerte que tú, niña!-dijo Butch muy confiado.-Sólo tuviste suerte por casualidad, puedo comprarme más pasteles que los que me regalan!-dijo Buttercup confiado.-Yo puedo más que tú!-dijo Butch molesto.-Y yo más que tú!-dijo Buttercup molesta. El dueño se puso triste al verlos discutir de nuevo.-No otra vez!-dijo el dueño de la tienda triste.

Butch y Buttercup seguían discutiendo frente a frente y estaban muy molestos-Nunca me superarás, niñita!-dijo Butch.-Eso es lo que tú crees, enano!-dijo Buttercup molesta.-Chica insoportable!-dijo Butch molesto.


	11. Omake 7

**Este nuevo omake se basa hasta los episodios 15 y 16, disfruten y comenten**

Omake 7

Era una noche lluviosa afuera de la casa de la señora Sarah Kimura; Momotaro, Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban mirando televisión hasta muy tarde.

La señora se les acercó.-Chicos, ya es muy tarde, deben ir a dormir-dijo la señora.-De acuerdo, señora Sarah, creo que nos pasamos mucho tiempo mirando televisión-dijo Momotaro.-Pues no deberían hacer eso, podría causarles pesadillas por el sueño, hasta podrían ver cosas muy extrañas dentro de la casa que los asustaría-dijo la señora Sarah un poco seria.-Eso es imposible, nosotros no tenemos miedo-dijo Kaoretsu muy tranquilo.-Yo estoy muy cansado-dijo Miyashiro bostezando un poco.-Bueno, durmamos ahora-dijo Momotaro.

Más tarde en la medianoche, se escucha unos pocos truenos afuera de la casa. Los chicos estaban durmiendo pero luego Momotaro y Kaoretsu se despertaron al escuchar un trueno.-Genial, no puedo dormir con ese ruido-dijo Momotaro cansado.-Sería más fácil si no hicieras ruido-dijo Kaoretsu.-¿Qué?-dijo Momotaro molesto pero luego ambos escucharon un fuerte trueno haciendo que saltarán cómicamente del susto.-Diablos! Eso me espantó!-dijo Momotaro asustado.-Solo fue un trueno-dijo Kaoretsu asustado.-Pues fue muy repentino, Miyashiro ¿lo escuchaste?-dijo Momotaro mirando a Miyashiro pero su cama estaba vacía. Momotaro y Kaoretsu se asustaron al ver que Miyashiro desapareció.-Ah! Alguien se llevó a Miyashiro!-dijo Momotaro asustado.-Pero quién o… qué-dijo Kaoretsu un poco nervioso.

Pero luego Momotaro y Kaoretsu vieron que la puerta de su habitación se abría muy lentamente, eso los asustó mucho que hiciera que gritaran cómicamente. Pero luego se llega a ver que era Miyashiro que estaba con mucho sueño.-Miyashiro, eres tú!-dijo Momotaro un poco aliviado.-¿Dónde estabas? Creímos que te habían atrapado-dijo Kaoretsu.-Lo siento pero quería agua para beber, quiero dormir tranquilo como antes-dijo Miyashiro con mucho sueño.-¿Tranquilo como antes? Hubo truenos! ¿A eso llamas tranquilo?-dijo Momotaro confundido.-No debería afectarles mucho-dijo Miyashiro tranquilo y luego se volvió a poner su antifaz para dormir, se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

Momotaro y Kaoretsu estaban confundidos cómicamente al ver que Miyashiro dormía pacíficamente.-Es increíble que Miyashiro duerma sin algún problema-dijo Momotaro. Luego los otros chicos trataron de dormir.

Más tarde; se escuchó unos ruidos tenebrosos, como si alguien gritara, eso hizo que Momotaro y Kaoretsu se levantaran de nuevo.-¿Qué fue ese grito?-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-Seguro que fue solo el viento-dijo Kaoretsu tratando de estar calmado.-Pero los vientos no gritan-dijo Momotaro preocupado. De repente el grito se volvió a escuchar, Momotaro y Kaoretsu saltaron cómicamente de sus camas muy asustados.-Eso no pudo ser el viento-dijo Momotaro asustado.-Eso parece-dijo Kaoretsu.

En ese momento Miyashiro se levantó con mucho sueño.-Oigan, bajen el volumen, mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo Miyashiro y trató de dormir de nuevo.-Miyashiro! No es el momento de dormir! Escuchamos unos gritos que vienen dentro de la casa-dijo Kaoretsu asustado y agarrando a Miyashiro para despertarlo.-No hay que preocuparse, somos héroes, lo resolveremos mañana-dijo Miyashiro y comenzaba a dormirse.-No te duermas Miyashiro!-dijo Momotaro asustado cómicamente.-Creo que no tenemos opción, tenemos que averiguar de dónde vino esos gritos-dijo Kaoretsu.

Momotaro salió de la habitación, Kaoretsu le siguió mientras jalaba a Miyashiro para que los acompañara a pesar que estaba con sueño. Los chicos caminaban por la casa en la oscuridad un poco asustados.

-Parece que los gritos ya terminaron-dijo Momotaro. Pero en ese momento escucharon otro fuerte grito. Momotaro y Kaoretsu se asustaron cómicamente y corrieron por toda la casa jalando a Miyashiro quien dormía como si nada pasara.-No entiendo como Miyashiro puede dormir con todo lo que pasa-dijo Kaoretsu asustado.-Hay cosas que aún no sabemos, por cierto ¿y la señora Sarah? ¿Por qué ella no se despierta con los gritos que hubo?-dijo Momotaro confundido.

Se llega en otra habitación, la señora Sarah estaba durmiendo pacíficamente potque estaba usando unos tapones en sus oídos por lo que no escuchó los ruidos y gritos dentro de la casa.

Los chicos corrían exageradamente por toda la casa, cada vez que escuchaban otro grito cambiaban de dirección aleatoriamente. Ellos siguieron hasta que lograron salir de su casa. Afuera, Momotaro y Kaoretsu junto con Miyashiro, quien continuaba durmiendo, estaban muy cansados.-Genial, estamos afuera y lo que sea que esta gritando esta adentro, y nos estamos mojando-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.

Miyashiro comenzó a despertar.-Chicos, ¿Cómo terminamos afuera?-dijo Miyashiro confundido.-¿Hasta ahora lo notas?-dijo Kaoretsu.-No hay más remedio, tenemos que actuar o nos quedaremos dormidos en la escuela mañana-dijo Momotaro. Afuera los chicos se transformaron en sus formas RRBZ y luego ingresaron con cuidado a su casa.

-Sea lo que sea que nos haya asustado, lo lamentará!-dijo Brick. Pero luego escucharon otro grito.-El grito vino por la sala-dijo Butch asustado. Los RRBZ se dirigieron a la sala.-Creo que es ahí adentro-dijo Boomer.-Entra tú primero Brick-dijo Butch.-¿Por qué yo?-dijo Brick sorprendido cómicamente.-Tú eres el líder, así que es tu deber-dijo Butch. Brick entró a la sala con cuidado y miró en diferentes partes.-No hay peligro-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch entraron también.-¿Lo ven? No hay por qué asustarnos…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento una cara gigantesca de un monstruo apareció en frente de ellos. Los RRBZ gritaron cómicamente de miedo y se desmayaron.

Luego se llega a ver que la enorme cara del monstruo era solo una mascara gigante.-Parece que aprendieron su lección, no deben mirar televisión hasta muy tarde-dijo una voz, era la de Shun, él estaba por detrás de la máscara gigante. Los RRBZ se dieron cuenta de eso.-¿Shun?-dijeron los RRBZ.-Sí, soy yo, siempre deben seguir los consejos de mi tía Sarah, parece que esta experiencia de asustarlos sirvió-dijo Shun.

Los RRBZ se sentían algo incómodos en el suelo.-¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Shun.-Antes de irnos a dormir habíamos bebido mucha soda… de haber sabido que nos asustaríamos mucho… debimos haber ido al baño antes-dijo Brick triste al igual que Boomer y Butch.-No me digan que…-dijo Shun preocupado.-Sí, que vergüenza!-dijeron los RRBZ lloriqueando cómicamente.


	12. Omake 8

**Este omake interesante se basa hasta los episodios 17 y 18, disfruten y sigan comentando**

Omake 8

En el centro de la ciudad, un gran grupo de chicas estaban viendo un escenario. Ahí hubo mucho humo artificial como si un gran espectáculo iba a comenzar.

Muchas luces se encendieron y las chicas comenzaban a aplaudir para que empezara el espectáculo. En ese momento se escuchó una música rapera y luego tres chicos salieron al escenario. Los tres chicos hicieron unas posturas de hip hop. Cuando el humo se fue, se vio que eran los Rowdyruff Boys Z pero estaban usando ropas blancas, lentes oscuros y unas pocas joyas. Los RRBZ se habían disfrazado como raperos.

-Hola a todas las nenas de la ciudad!-dijo Brick usando el micrófono.-En este momento les tenemos una divertida actividad!-dijo Boomer.-Y que de seguro les causará una gran felicidad!-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ hablaban cantando y rimando al estilo hip hop.

-_Llegó el momento de tocar!_-dijo Brick.-_Y nuestro ritmo debemos invocar!_-dijo Boomer.-_A nuestro espectáculo hay que enfocar!_-dijo Butch.

El show comenzó cuando los RRBZ comenzaron a bailar con movimientos raperos haciendo que las chicas de la ciudad gritaran de emoción y muy felices.

Los RRBZ comenzaron a cantar muy energéticos:

-_Hemos llegado con mucha dedicación, años que nos alaban sin perder la ilusión, trabajamos sin alguna pausa, sin descanso por una causa_-dijo Brick cantando.

-_Me siento grande como un campeón, con la gente que saben quién son, por siempre estaremos para ustedes, viviendo entre cuatro paredes_-dijo Boomer cantando.

-_Yo y mi gente hacemos música dura porque somos chicos, se nos acercan las chicas con muchos regalos ricos, teníamos que llegar con el alcalde diciendo, gracias a usted por dejarnos a la ciudad protegiendo_-dijo Butch cantando.

-Sí! Son los mejores!-dijo una chica muy contenta en voz alta.-Los adoramos!-dijo otra chica contenta en voz alta.

Los RRBZ seguían bailando y cantando con todo.

-_Con dedicación a todos los locos de la ropa y los disfraces, la moda es el cajón desastre de los incapaces, que me molesta por la espalda con rencor y sin dolor,_  
_síntomas de envidia porque soy el superior_-dijo Brick cantando.

- _Ya no tengo miedo saltar por las cataratas, estaba ciego por no ver a aquellas sucias ratas, ya lo saben y quiero ver que sonrías, porque mañana te diré buenos días_-dijo Boomer cantando.

-_Siempre tengo actitud firme y un corazón bravo, tengo un buen martillo y todo me parece un clavo, el paso del tiempo logra calmar tu dolor, cuando algo se marcha viene algo mil veces mejor_-dijo Butch cantando.

Las chicas aplaudían y gritaban con mucha emoción y alegría.

-_Somos los chicos callejeros, pero para ustedes chicas somos solteros, a toda la gente de Tokio disfruten de nuestra caricia, porque los Rowdyruff Boys Z mandarán a los malos ante la justicia_-dijeron los RRBZ cantando y finalizando su baile con pases raperas.

Al finalizar el show, las chicas de la ciudad aplaudieron mucho y gritaban de alegría. Al otro lado del escenario, los RRBZ se notaban algo cansados.-Vaya, esta vez lo logramos-dijo Brick.-Sí, realmente lo hicimos-dijo Boomer.-Y sólo nos valió un día de practica-dijo Butch. En ese momento Shun se les acercó, los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que Shun usaba ropa de mariachi.-Bien chicos, ya estoy listo para el show de mariachis!-dijo Shun contento. Los RRBZ estaban cómicamente confundidos al escuchar y ver lo que Shun estaba usando.-¿Eh? Disculpa Shun, en primer lugar el show ya terminó, y en segundo lugar era nuestro show de raperos, no de mariachis-dijo Brick.

Shun quedó un poco triste al oír eso.-Demonios! Me equivoqué de musica!-dijo Shun un poco molesto.-La próxima vez, trata de saber lo que haremos-dijeron los RRBZ un poco confundidos.-¿Se supone que me lo digan ahora?-dijo Shun triste y con su cabeza inclinada.


	13. Omake 9

**Este omake se basa hasta el episodio 19, espero que sigan comentando**

Omake 9

En la ciudad de Tokio; las PPGZ aparecieron sobre un edificio mientras hablaban.

-Tenemos una buena vista desde aquí-dijo Blossom contenta.-Ya lo creo, me siento más tranquila ahora-dijo Bubbles.-Pero chicas, ¿Creen que esto nos ayudará a sentirnos mejor?-dijo Buttercup. Blossom se entristeció al escuchar eso.-Buttercup! ¿Por qué nos hiciste recordar?-dijo Blossom un poco triste.-Tranquila, no es tan malo como piensas-dijo Bubbles tratando de animar a Blossom.

Blossom dio un suspiro de tristeza.-Bien, debemos admitirlo, los Rowdyruff Boys Z se volvieron unos grandes héroes y lo han demostrado peleando contra Mojo y los otros-dijo Blossom.

En ese momento se recuerda a los RRBZ comenzando sus acciones como héroes peleando contra Mojo y otros villanos conocidos.

-Pero si nos damos cuenta los chicos también se han enfrentado con sus propios conocidos, ¿recuerdan a Shun y Silver?-dijo Bubbles.-Tienes razón parece que fueron infectados por el polvo negro, ¿de dónde habrá salido?-dijo Buttercup pensativa.-Eso fue lo más sorprendente que hemos visto-dijo Blossom.

En ese momento se recuerda a los RRBZ que se enfrentaban contra su primo Shun y su mascota Silver cuando ellos fueron infectados y transformados por el polvo negro.

-Pero me alegro que al final esos chicos lograron salvarlos sin lastimarlos, eso muestra que los Rowdyruff Boys Z no son tan malvados como antes-dijo Blossom contenta. Pero luego estuvieron confundidas cómicamente al escuchar eso.

-¿No son tan malvados como antes?-dijeron las PPGZ en sus estados y luego se recuerda los grandes alborotos que los RRBZ les causaron a las PPGZ antes.

-Retiro lo dicho, esos chicos puede que sigan siendo malvados como antes, no nos respetan-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Pero ellos estuvieron decididos a salvar a su primo y a su mascota, al menos merecen un pequeño respeto por eso-dijo Bubbles.-Eso creo pero eso no quiere decir que nos saquen de nuestro deber como heroínas-dijo Buttercup.

-Es cierto, no nos dejaremos vencer por ellos, les mostraremos que somos las verdaderas heroínas del mundo-dijo Blossom muy confiada. Pero luego las PPGZ se dieron cuenta de algo.-Por cierto esos chicos, ¿dónde están?-dijo Buttercup.-Pues no los he visto hoy-dijo Bubbles.-Creo que escuché algo sobre que ellos estaban entrenando a alguien, pero no sé quién o qué-dijo Blossom.

Mientras tanto; se ve que los RRBZ estaban en el parque de la ciudad reunidos y arrodillados mientras se fijaban en algo.-Vamos, date vuelta!-dijo Brick.-Inténtalo, por favor-dijo Boomer.-No es tan difícil, hazlo-dijo Butch.

Se ve que los RRBZ estaban viendo a una cucaracha que no hacía nada interesante.-Demonios! Creí que entrenar a una cucaracha era fácil!-dijo Brick molesta.


	14. Omake 10

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 20 y 21, y por cierto un homenaje a unos personajes, disfruten y comenten**

Omake 10

En un escenario televisivo que parecía un show de premiación.

-Buenas noches a todos, para la premiación de al mejor mangaka en la historia, les presentamos a los Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijo la voz de un anfitrión.

En ese momento; los RRBZ aparecieron al escenario, estaban usando unos vestidos de gala. Los RRBZ llevaban unos sobres en sus manos y se dirigieron a un micrófono.

-Vaya, es increíble que nos pidieran para hacer esta presentación tan importante-dijo Brick.-Me siento muy emocionado por empezar-dijo Boomer.-Yo no le encuentro interesante esto, ¿por qué debemos hacer esto?-dijo Butch desinteresado.-Porque a todos les gusta los mangakas, además los mangas son lo último en entretenimiento del anime-dijo Brick.-Si claro, lo dice un chico que le gusta los animes infantiles, muy infantiles-dijo Butch.-Cállate viejo! No voy a permitir que me hables así!-dijo Brick molesto.-Intenta callarme si tienes el valor de hacerlo!-dijo Butch molesto.-Chicos, basta! Dejen de pelear!-dijo Boomer.-No es asunto tuyo!-dijo Brick molesto.-Jodanse!-dijeron los RRBZ muy molestos. Los RRBZ comenzaban a discutir exageradamente.

-Chicos, chicos! Por favor, cálmense, recuerden que están en televisión-dijo la voz del anfitrión. Los RRBZ se detuvieron de discutir.-Es cierto, disculpen… Bueno, volviendo a lo otro, estamos aquí para anunciar los nombres de…-dijo Brick pero es interrumpido.-Que no se te pasé las palabras, chico obediente-dijo Butch.-Cállate! Deja de molestar!-dijo Brick molesto.-¿Podrían dejar de actuar así? Me hacen sentir incómodo!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Si no te gusta, puedes irte a casa!-dijo Butch molesto.-Ustedes son problemáticos, cierren sus malditas bocas!-dijo Brick molesto. Los RRBZ volvieron a discutir exageradamente de nuevo.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos! Por favor, tranquilos! Recuerden que están siendo vistos por mucha gente ahora, pórtense bien, por favor-dijo la voz del anfitrión. Los RRBZ se calmaron de nuevo.-De acuerdo, disculpen nuestro mal comportamiento, no volverá a pasar, los prometemos-dijo Brick y luego tosió un poco.

-En fin, decía que estamos aquí para anunciar los nombres de tres grandes mangakas que hicieron historia en el mundo por sus fabulosos animes, tenemos unos sobres con los nombres sobre esos mangakas, para decidir quién ese el mejor, anunciaremos sus nombres para seleccionar al ganador-dijo Brick mientras que los RRBZ mostraban los sobres.-Tenemos los nombres de esas personas-dijo Boomer.-Y ahora les diremos sus nombres mientras les mostramos sus fotos para que los recuerden-dijo Butch.

Luego cada uno de los RRBZ sacaron de los sobres unas fotos de unas personas que eran de verdad y muy conocidas.

-Tite Kubo, creador del manga Bleach-dijo Brick mostrando la foto.

-Masashi Kishimoto, creador del manga Naruto-dijo Boomer mostrando la foto.

-Eiichirō Oda, creador del manga One piece-dijo Butch mostrando la foto.

-Bueno, esos eran los nombres de los personajes, láncenme el sobre con el ganador!-dijo Brick estirando su mano y luego un sobre voló a su mano, luego Brick sacó el sobre con el nombre del ganador.

-Y ahora, lo que todos esperaban, el nombre y el premio al mejor mangaka de la historia es para…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento se escuchó un beep muy fuerte en el micrófono que interrumpió el discurso de Brick.

-Qué sorpresa, felicidades para nuestro ganador!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ aplaudieron contentos.-Con esto se concluye la premiación de hoy-dijo Boomer.-Esperamos que les haya gustado a todos-dijo Butch. Luego los RRBZ se retiraban.

-Oigan chicos, esperen, no escuchamos el nombre del ganador, ¿podrían repetirlo?-dijo la voz del anfitrión.-Lo siento, pero ya nos cansamos de esto-dijo Brick.-Además, tengo que hacer mis tareas en casa-dijo Boomer.-Y yo sólo me aburrí de esto-dijo Butch.-En fin, terminamos por hoy, adiós!-dijeron los RRBZ y luego se retiraron.-Esperen! Chicos, dígannos quién ganó! ¿Chicos? ¡Chicos!-dijo el anfitrión muy desesperado.


	15. Omake 11

**Este nuevo omake se basa hasta los episodios 22, 23 y 24, disfruten y comenten**

Omake 11

En la oficina del alcalde de la ciudad; el profesor Utonium, Ken y peach estaban hablando con el señor alcalde y la señorita Bellum.-Entonces, hay problemas en el conductor de aire-dijo el profesor.-Así es, al parecer algo cortó los circuitos internos del ventilador, por eso no hay aire fresco-dijo el alcalde.-Ya veo, pero si es adentro, dudo que yo quepa ahí, es muy pequeño-dijo el profesor.

-En ese caso, yo lo intentaré-dijo Ken.-Ken, ¿estás seguro?-dijo Peach.-No hay problema, soy un genio como mi papá, podré arreglarlo sin alguna dificultad-dijo Ken muy confiado y luego entró al conductor de aire. Ken se movió dentro del conductor por muchos minutos hasta que encontró la falla en el ventilador.-Lo encontré!-dijo Ken.

-Ken, ¿encontraste la falla?-dijo el profesor en voz alta.-¡Sí, los cables fueron mordidos por algo, pero eso es fácil de arreglar!-dijo Ken y luego comenzó a reparar los cables mascados.

Luego de varios minutos; el profesor se preocupó un poco.-Ken, ¿ya arreglaste el ventilador?-dijo el profesor en voz alta.-Sí!-dijo Ken.-Que bueno, ahora vuelve donde entraste!-dijo el profesor en voz alta.-Hay un problema!-dijo Ken en voz alta.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo el profesor.-No recuerdo dónde esta la salida!-dijo Ken.

-Ay! Olvidé mencionarles, que el conducto de aire de mi oficina es muy grande y extendido, casi por todo el edificio-dijo el alcalde muy preocupado.-¿Qué?-dijeron el profesor y Peach cómicamente preocupados.-Alguien que me diga por donde salir!-dijo Ken en voz alta y muy nervioso.

-Parece que tienen problemas aquí-dijo una voz. El profesor Utonium, Peach, el alcalde y la señorita Bellum se dieron cuenta que era Brick y estaba junto con los otros RRBZ estaban ahí y también las PPGZ.-Chicos, que bueno que todos están aquí-dijo el profesor muy aliviado.-Ya escuchamos lo que pasó, así que decidimos venir a ver-dijo Blossom.

-Sí, es un alivio, pero ahora ¿podrían sacarme de aquí? No recuerdo en qué parte del conducto de aire estoy!-dijo Ken en voz alta.-Tranquilo será muy fácil-dijo Butch.-Haremos un agujero y te sacaremos-dijo Buttercup.-No esperen, acabo de hacer unas remodelaciones a mi oficina-dijo el alcalde tratando de detenerlos.-Sí chicos, no creo que sea conveniente unos destrozos por ahora-dijo la señorita Bellum.-Pero entonces ¿cómo sacaremos a Ken?-dijo Boomer.-Yo espero que no se sienta asustado solo-dijo Bubbles.-Descuiden, confío en ustedes!-dijo Ken en voz alta.

Mientras tanto; Ken continuaba moviéndose por el conducto de aire para encontrara la salida, pero en ese momento escuchó unos chillidos. Luego Ken vio que un pequeño ratón se le apareció al frente.-Oye! ¿De dónde saliste?-dijo Ken y luego tocó al ratón que al parecer le encantó ser tocado.-Ya veo, así que tú fuiste que mordió los cables del ventilador, no te preocupes, no te haré daño-dijo Ken contento mientras acariciaba al ratón. Luego el ratón se metió dentro de sus ropas.-Oye! Espera! Jaja!-dijo Ken y luego comenzó a sentir cosquillas de parte del ratón que se movía dentro de su ropa.-Jajaja! Detente!-dijo Ken en voz alta.

Mientras tanto; los demás escuchaban las risas de Ken.-JAJAJA! ME ESTÁN… JAJA! MATANDO DE RISAS! JAJA!-gritó Ken a carcajadas.-¿Qué le encuentra de gracioso?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Lo tengo! Por medio de sus risas, nos conducirá hacia Ken-dijo Buttercup. Luego todos se movieron por el edificio.

Mientras tanto; Ken se movía pero seguía riéndose a carcajadas. Los demás seguían caminando por el edificio buscando a Ken por medio de sus risas.-Eso es algo infeccioso-dijo Buttercup.-Ya lo creo-dijo Blossom. El profesor, Peach, el alcalde y la señorita Bellum vieron que Blossom y Buttercup se reían, luego vieron que Boomer y Bubbles también se reían, y después vieron que Brick y Butch se reían más. Al ver eso; el profesor, Peach, el alcalde y la señorita Bellum se miraron confundidos pero luego ellos comenzaron a reírse también.

Todos se reían junto con las risas de Ken.-Bueno… jaja!, ya basta-dijo Blossom tratando de parar de reírse.-Sí… jaja! hay que parar de reírnos, o… jaja! No podremos escuchar a Ken! Jaja!-dijo Brick tratando de parar de reírse. Luego todos pararon de reírse pero seguían escuchando las risas de Ken.-Así esta mejor-dijo Blossom tranquila.

-JAJA! OYE! YA BASTA! AU! JAJAJAJA!-gritó Ken a carcajadas y se escuchó que se golpeó en una parte del conducto de aire pero seguía riéndose. Los demás escucharon las risas de Ken y luego volvieron a reírse mucho con carcajadas.-Jajaja! Sus risas vienen de ahí!-dijo Blossom riéndose y señalando un lugar. Luego los demás se movieron pero seguían riéndose mucho.

Mientras tanto; Ken se reía muy cansado, hasta que de repente sacó uno de sus pies por un hoyo del conducto de aire.-Miren, ahí está!-dijo Brick señalando un hoyo en el techo.-Hijo! Te encontramos-dijo el profesor aliviado.-Sí! Jaja! Sáquenme el ratón de mi ropa!-dijo Ken.-Bueno chicos, ayúdenme a sacarlo!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ agarraron el pie de Ken y comenzaron a jalarlo hacia afuera, pero se veía que una parte del techo de deshacía.

Desde afuera del edificio, es escuchó el ruido de un derrumbe. Luego se llega a ver que Ken se había caído del techo sobre los RRBZ.-Ken! Que bueno que estés bien!-dijo Peach contento.-Mi techo!-dijo el alcalde muy triste al ver el gran hoyo sobre el techo.-¿Eso es bueno? Las cosas no podrían ser peor-dijo Brick un poco molesto. Luego el ratón que estaba con Ken cayó sobre la cara de Brick.-Grrr! Suficiente, no hablaré más!-dijo Brick molesto.


	16. Omake 12

**Este nuevo omake se basa hasta los episodios 25, 26 y 27, un tributo para otros animes, disfruten y comenten**

Omake 12

En un escenario; de repente aparecieron tres chicos misteriosos.

Uno de ellos extendió su brazo como si fuera de goma. Luego él se balanceó usando una cuerda en el techo hasta aterrizar en el escenario.

-Soy el pirata Butch!-dijo el chico, se trataba de Butch y estaba vestido con ropas diferentes (como Monkey Luffy de One piece).

Luego, una nube de polvo apareció en el escenario, en ella había otro chico. Él tenía una posición de manos.

-Soy el ninja Boomer!-dijo el chico, se trataba de Boomer y estaba vestido con ropas diferentes (como Naruto de Naruto Shippuden).

Después, una espada cayó y se clavó en el piso del escenario, luego otro chico aterrizó de un salto donde se encontraba la espada. Luego él recogió la espada y lo sostuvo.

-Soy el shinigami Brick!-dijo el chico. Se trataba de Brick y estaba vestido con ropas diferentes (como Ichigo Kurosaki con su forma Bankai de Bleach). Pero Brick seguía usando su gorra.

Los RRBZ estaban en el escenario y se habían disfrazado como otros personajes.

-Vaya! No creí que me viera genial con esta ropa-dijo Brick presumiendo.-Seguro, me siento mejor así-dijo Boomer contento.-Ahora todos nos respetaran como sus superiores-dijo Butch satisfecho.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por una voz.-Oigan chicos, lo que hacen esta muy mal-dijo la voz. Los RRBZ estaban confundidos al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que seamos un poco diferentes?-dijo Brick.-Los personajes de lo que ustedes se disfrazaron ya son originales, estaban abusando de los derechos de los mangakas quienes los crearon en el comienzo-dijo la voz.-¿Qué demonios…?-dijeron los RRBZ tristes.

-Pero esto no es justo, podemos hacer lo que queremos-dijo Brick.-Sí, mirennos tenemos nuevas habilidades-dijo Boomer mientras hizo una poses de mano y luego aparecieron clones de sombras.-Y parecen geniales-dijo Butch mientras estiró sus brazos como si fueran de goma.

-Sí, creo que deberíamos cambiar de nombre de equipo, ya que somos mejores de esta manera-dijo Brick mientras hizo una onda de corte con su espada.

-Somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z mejorados!-dijeron los RRBZ mientras hacían diferentes poses juntos.

-Chicos, esto es muy serio, esos personajes no deben ser copiados, abusan de los derechos de mangakas importantes-dijo la voz muy serio.

Los RRBZ se pusieron tristes al oír eso.-¿Qué demonios? Vayamos a hacer algo más divertido-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se retiraban muy desganados.-Tal vez si nos disfrazamos de otros animes, no nos molesten-dijo Brick.-Sí, tal vez así nos divirtamos mejor-dijo Boomer.-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Butch. Los RRBZ seguían caminando mientras pensaban en algo divertido.


	17. Omake 13

**Este nuevo omake se basa hasta los episodios 28 y 29, disfruten y sigan comentando**

En el centro de la ciudad, en un callejón; Mojo jojo estaba hablando junto con Fuzzy lumpkins, la banda gangrena y los chicos amebas. Todos ellos se notaban muy preocupados.

-Oigan amigos, es mi imaginación o estamos siendo reemplazados por seres más malvados que nosotros-dijo Mojo preocupado.-Eso es imposible!-dijo Ace.-No hay nadie más malvado que nosotros!-dijo Fuzzy molesto.-Es es verdad, somos los más temibles en esta ciudad-dijo Top hat.

-Eso creí, pero recuerdo que una vez vi a Brick peleando contra un rival muy poderoso, ese sujeto lo derrotó muy fácilmente-dijo Mojo mientras recordaba algo. En ese momento se recuerda la primera pelea entre Brick contra Zato quien estaba en forma de espectro.

-Eso es increíble, así que había otro sujeto que se enfrentó a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Big Billy.-No sólo eso, yo vi lo que parecía un fantasma negro que peleó contra los Rowdyruff Boys Z, por poco los derrotaba-dijo Fuzzy. En ese momento se recuerda la pelea entre los RRBZ contra Shadow.

-Eso fue lo más extraño que he escuchado-dijo Violet.-Pero también recuerdo haber visto algo, un sujeto hecho de barro que se enfrentó a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Ace. En ese momento se recuerda la pelea de los RRBZ contra Neji.

-Vaya, esos chicos tuvieron grandes problemas-dijo Snake mientras temblaba.-Esos monstruos debieron ser unos grandes malvados si pudieron enfrentarse a los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo Poncho preocupado.-Parece que nos han superado-dijo Violet.-Demasiado si me permiten decirlo-dijo Little Arthuro.

-Hay otra cosa muy misteriosa-dijo Mojo.-¿Cómo qué?-dijo Fuzzy.-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z se comportaron muy raros, no actuaban normales, ya que empezaron a atacar y destruir todo lo que veían, incluso las Powerpuff Girls Z trataron de detenerlos pero ellos por poco fueron capaces de aniquilarlas-dijo Mojo preocupado.

En ese momento se recuerda que los RRBZ atacaban violentamente la ciudad e incluso atacaron a las PPGZ quienes intentaban detenerlos, en ese momento los RRBZ estaban poseídos por sus Poderes salvajes.

-Cosas muy extrañas han pasado desde aquel entonces-dijo Mojo preocupado.-No me parece justo que sujetos desconocidos nos reemplacen-dijo Ace. Los villanos estaban tristes.

-Nuestra reputación se esta echando a perder, lo único que nos faltaría es que los chicos vengan y nos golpean para que nos recuerden-dijo Mojo triste.

-Eso se podría arreglar-dijo una voz, era la de Brick. Mojo y los otros villanos se dieron cuenta de esa voz, se voltearon y vieron que en el fondo del callejón estaban los RRBZ. Los RRBZ preparaban sus puños con unas miradas siniestras.-¿Nos extrañaban?-dijeron los RRBZ con esas actitudes.

Los villanos estaban muy nerviosos al verlos.-Hola chicos, yo… solo bromeaba-dijo Mojo muy nerviosos cómicamente al igual que los otros villanos.

Desde afuera de la ciudad, se escuchaba algo que venía dentro del callejón.-Muy tarde!-dijeron los RRBZ. Luego se escucha ruidos de golpes y gritos de los villanos con mucho.-AYYY! AL MENOS SE ACORDARON DE NOSOTROS!-gritaron los villanos cómicamente de dolor.


	18. Omake 14

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 30, 31 y 32, disfruten y comenten**

En un parque de diversiones se escucha una gran discusión. Se ve que Brick y Blossom estaban discutiendo.

-No seas aburrida Blossom, vayamos a la montaña rusa-dijo Brick.-Pero yo quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Blossom.-Dije montaña rusa!-dijo Brick molesto.-Rueda de la fortuna!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Sí, claro, moviendose para arriba y abajo, que aburrido!-dijo Brick molesto.-Eso no importa, es divertido!-dijo Blossom.-Para chicas solamente!-dijo Brick.-Pues yo tengo boletos para los juegos! ¿Cuántos tienes tú?-dijo Blossom.

Brick no podía decir algo al oír eso.-Ninguno-dijo Brick.-Ja! Como lo pensé, como no tienes boletos, usaremos los míos, entonces iremos a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Blossom ignorando a Brick.-Tramposa! No creas que haré lo que digas!-dijo Brick molesto.-Pues no tienes elección, no debiste usar tu dinero en hamburguesas, si quieres un boleto, tendrás que ser amable conmigo-dijo Blossom con los brazos cruzados.-¿Qué tal si te propongo esto? Un boleto por cada hamburguesa que te invite-dijo Brick.

Blossom se molestó al oír eso.-¿Chantaje? Escucha, hombrecito, la montaña rusa será para después, pero si quieres mis boletos… ¡Haz lo que te digo!-dijo Blossom molesta dejando traumatizado a Brick.

Brick y Blossom comenzaron a discutir, pero en ese momento Brick detectó aura negra muy cerca de ellos.-Eres un chico muy impaciente Brick!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Callaté! Detecté aura negra, esta por aquí en algún lugar-dijo Brick mirando en diferentes direcciones.-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser aquí?-dijo Blossom un poco triste.

Luego se ve que un poco de polvo negro infectó unos juegos mecánicos; a una montaña rusa y a una rueda de la fortuna. Al ser infectados, se convirtieron en monstruos mecanizados, parecidos a robots.

-Debemos destruir a todos los humanos!-dijo la montaña rusa.-Exterminar todo!-dijo la rueda de la fortuna. Las personas del parque de diversiones vieron lo que pasaba y comenzaron a correr muy asustados. Brick y Blossom vieron lo que pasaba.

-Mierda! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser la montaña rusa?-dijo Brick molesto pero triste.-Y la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Blossom triste. De repente un chico asustado corrió hacia los pelirrojos.-Si unos niños como ustedes son héroes, hagan algo!-dijo el chico asustado y luego se fue corriendo.-Odio que me traten así-dijo Brick molesto.-Ya lo dijiste-dijo Blossom molesta.-Que diablos, vayamos a hacer nuestro trabajo-dijo Brick.-De acuerdo-dijo Blossom. Luego ellos se fueron volando hacia los monstruos mecanizados.

Blossom se dirigió contra la rueda de la fortuna.-Chica voladora! Amenaza detectada, destruir!-dijo la rueda de la fortuna y comenzó a atacar a Blossom pero ella lo esquivó.-Me duele atacar al juego que pretendía subirme, pero no hay remedio… Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blosso atacando a la rueda de la fortuna haciendo que se cayera al suelo y destruyera en mil pedazos.

Brick se dirigió contra la montaña rusa.-Objetivo extraño! Enano volador no identificado, destruir de todos modos!-dijo la montaña rusa.-¿A quién llamas enano?... es humillante ese nombre, pero nopuedo destruir el juego que iba a subirme-dijo Brick molesto pero luego se puso triste.-Atacar!-dijo la montaña rusa y comenzó a atacar a Brick pero él lo esquivó. Luego Brick se puso en la cabeza de la montaña rusa, sacó su cerbatana y se disponía a hacer algo.-Lo siento, pero no me dejas alternativa-dijo Brick.-Fuera de aquí!-dijo la montaña rusa tratando de golpear a Brick pero de repente Brick clavó su cerbatana en la cabeza del monstruo y luego se alejó.-Adiós-dijo Brick y luego chasqueó sus dedos y luego su cerbatana brilló y luego hubo una gran explosión haciendo que la montaña rusa explotará en mil pedazos.

Luego del incidente en el parque de diversiones, Brick y Blossom vieron que las personas se retiraban del parque.-Esta vez lo jodimos demasiado!-dijo Brick.-¿Nosotros? Si no hubieras gastado tu dinero en hamburguesas en primer lugar, nada hubiera pasado y yo podría haberme subido a la rueda de la fortuna!-dijo Blossom molesta.-Pues tu destruiste tu propio juego, así que estamos iguales!-dijo Brick molesto.

Más tarde; Brick y Blossom volaban de regreso al centro de la ciudad.-Sabes, creo que podriamos a ver una pelicula para olvidar lo que pasó-dijo Brick.-¿En serio?-dijo Blossom un poco sorprendida.-Pero no pienses que es una cita, ¿Entendido?-dijo Brick.-Sí, claro-dijo Blossom.-Podemos ver una pelicula de terror-dijo Brick.-No me gusta, quiero ver una pelicula romántica-dijo Blossom.-Disculpa, pero eso me hace vomitar!-dijo Brick.-Pero quiero ver lo que quiero!-dijo Blossom.-Olvidalo! La idea de la pelicula fue mía! Así que yo decido que ver!-dijo Brick molesto.-No es justo!-dijo Blossom molesta. Brick y Blossom comenzaron a discutir exageradamente mientras volvían a la ciudad.


	19. Omake 15

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 33 y 34, disfruten y comenten**

En la oficina del señor alcalde; se veía que el techo de la oficina estaba siendo cortado circularmente con algo. El pedazo del techo se cayó dejando un hoyo, en ese momento un chico decendía con una cuerda amarrada en su cintura.

El chico misterioso era Brick y tenía un comunicador en su cabeza como si fuera un espía.-Bien, estoy adentro, procedo con la misión-dijo Brick. Arriba del hoyo estaban Boomer y Butch.-Debes localizar el objetivo si puedes concentrarte-dijo Boomer.-Asegurate de lograrlo o estaremos al descubierto-dijo Butch.-Cambio y fuera-dijo Brick y luego se quitó la cuerda.

Luego Brick caminaba en slencio por la oficina hasta que de repente encontró algo.-Chicos, bajen, el lugar es seguro-dijo Brick por el comunicador.-¿Encontraste el objetivo?-dijo Boomer.-Sí, dense prisa-dijo Brick.-Enseguida vamos-dijo Butch.

Más tarde; los RRBZ se reunieron en donde se encontraba Brick.-Finalmente lo encontramos-dijo Brick.-Parece que el sujeto que nos escribió la nota no mentía-dijo Boomer sacando una nota.-Pues quien quiera que sea va a pagar por secuestrar a nuestros amigos-dijo Butch preparando sus puños.

Mientras tanto; Brick se fijó en algo.-Chicos, ahí esta el objetivo, no me lo van a creer-dijo Brick señalando algo. Los RRBZ vieron que había una piñata gigante que colgaba en el techo sobre ellos.-Debe ser una broma-dijo Butch confundido.-No lo es, según la nota los secuestrados están aquí-dijo Boomer.-Genial, algo con que podemos hacer sin que nadie se moleste por romper algo-dijo Brick contento.

Luego Brick vio un bate de beisbol, lo recogió y se disponía a hacer algo con la piñata.-Espera Brick, no sabemos lo que pueda contenet esa piñata-dijo Boomer.-Podría ser una trampa, como explosivos-dijo Butch.-Tranquilos, las explosiones son mi especialidad, además hay dos palabras que me gusta de esos; la primera es boom! La segunda es boom! Las juntan y tienen…-dijo Brick confiado.-Boom! Boom!-dijo dijeron Boomer y Butch confundidos.-Ole!-dijo Brick emocionado y luego se dirigió contra la piñata. En ese momento Brick escuchó unas extrañas voces que venían dentro de la piñata.-Esas voces… que importa no dejaré que me arruinen el momento-dijo Brick y luego golpeó la piñata con el bate rompiendolo.

Desde afuera de la oficina; se escuchó unos gritos de dolor de los RRBZ y tambien unos voces de dolor de otras personas.

Adentro de la oficina, se llega a ver que ahí se encontraban las PPGZ, el profesor Utonium, Ken, Peach, el señor alcalde, la señorita Bellum, la señora Sarah, Shun, Silver, la maestra Keane, el señor Hiroshi Tanaka, el director de la escuela; incluso los villanos de las PPGZ y los otros personajes secundarios. Todos ellos estaban dentro de la piñata y se habían caido sobre los RRBZ.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Blossom un poco adolorida.-¿Cómo terminamos aquí?-dijo Bubbles.-¿Acaso nos quedamos dormidos?-dijo Buttercup.-Quién quiera que fuera, lo admiro por tener un plan maestro-dijo Mojo jojo muy adolorido.

Por debajo de la multitud; los RRBZ sacaron sus cabezas un poco parte de sus cuerpos.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-dijo Brick adolorido y luego encontró la nota que tenían.-Hay una parte que no llegamos a leer, estaba doblada-dijo Brick desglosando la nota y había algo escrito ahí.-El objetivo es una piñata llena con una sorpresa, por ser el aniversario del programa que estan haciendo, se reunieron a todos los personajes incluyendo a los desaparecidos-dijo Brick.-Gracias por el dato-dijeron Boomer y Butch adoloridos.-Atentamente, el autor y creador; Tsk! Gracias por el dato!-dijo Brick molesto e inclinó su cabeza para abajo.


	20. Omake 16

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 35 y 36, sigan disfrutando y continuen comentando**

En un lugar desconocido; los Dark Warriors Z estaban conversando juntos.

-Ja! Los planes del señor Him están dando resultado-dijo Zato muy confiado.-Y todo se lo debemos a esos chicos-dijo Zaku.-Exactamente, fueron muy útiles después de todo-dijo Zetsuko.

-Esos chicos…-dijo Zato sonriendo siniestramente. En ese momento se recuerda a los RRBZ cuando se enojaron y perdieron el control, siendo poseidos por sus Poderes salvajes. Luego cuando los RRBZ se enfrentaban a sus dobles quienes eran los hermanos camaleones quienes extrajeron un poco de los adn de los RRBZ para tomar sus formas. Luego las energías recolectadas de los hermanos camaleones fueron extraidas por los Dark Warriors Z y luego los absorbieron para obtener las formas de los RRBZ.

-Logramos tomar nuestras formas humanas de parte de esos chicos, tenemos su apariencia y además desarrollamos unos poderes que se asemejan a sus Poderes salvajes, los llamamos los Poderes mutantes-dijo la voz de Zato.

-Y también debemos agradecer al señor Him, quien renació en este mundo, y luego nos creó-dijo Zato muy satisfecho.-Ahora nuestro señor Him esta ideando un plan para dominar al mundo-dijo Zaku.-Y destruir a todos quienes se le interpongan-dijo Zetsuko.

-Y también podrá vengarse de esas chicas quienes lo derrotaron mandandolo al espacio-dijo Zato. En ese momento se recuerda a las PPGZ quienes encerraron a Him en una gran energía de rayos z blancos y luego lo mandaron al espacio, pero luego Him logró liberar un poco de polvo negro, que luego fue encontrado por Mojo jojo y lo usó para su robot. Despues lo agregó en su robot y se preparó para pelear contra las PPGZ y los RRBZ, pero al final fue derrotado y su robot destruido. Pero el polvo negro que recolectó comenzó a reaccionar tomando una extraña forma, haciendo que Him renaciera.

-Se lo debemos a los Rowdyruff Boys Z por darnos sus personalidades y la energía para nosotros y para hacer que el señor Him recuperada sus poderes-dijo Zato muy satisfecho.

En ese momento, un demonio oscuro apareció en frente de los Dark Warriors Z.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Zato.-El señor Him acaba de idear un plan para la invasión de la ciudad y para enfrentarse a las Powerpuff Girls Z, quiere que se reunan enseguida para escuchar su plan-dijo el demonio oscuro.-Enseguida iremos, retirate-dijo Zato.-Sí!-dijo el demonio oscuro y luego se retiró.

-El señor Him está listo para comenzar su venganza-dijo Zato.-Espero que tenga exito-dijo Zaku.-Ya estoy emocionado para participar en eso-dijo Zetsuko.-Espero que no se le ocurra destruir a los Rowdyruff Boys Z, ellos son nuestros, quiero matarlos por completo y agradecerles por lo que hicieron por nosotros, quiero ver sus rostros de miedo cuando vean nuestros aterradores poderes-dijo Zato sonriendo siniestramente.-Así es-dijeron Zaku y Zetsuko sonriendo siniestramente.

Los Dark Warriors Z sonreian aterradoramente.-Llego el momento para pelear!-dijeron los Dark Warriors Z mientras se retiraban. Los Dark Warriors se dirigían hacia Him y se preparaban para una gran batalla.


	21. Omake 17

**Este nuevo omake se basa hasta el episodio 37, disfruten y por favor comenten más**

En el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Brick estaba revisando una libreta que parecía un guión del show.

-Veamos… para los siguientes episodios… eh?-dijo Brick revisando la libreta pero luego se dio cuenta que alguien se le acercó. Se trataba de Shun, quien tenía su traje de metal, con mucha prisa.

-Es terrible, Brick!-dijo Shun preocupado. Pero en ese momento, Blossom y Shizune, quién tenía su traje amazónico, aparecieron también empujando a Shun por detrás haciendo que se cayera al suelo.-Es terrible, Brick!-dijeron Blossom y Shizune.

Luego Shun se levantó del suelo empujando a Blossom y Shizune.-Se trata de los avances de los siguientes episodios-dijo Shun.-Sí, ahora los estoy viendo en esta libreta-dijo Brick.-No lo creeras! Los guiones de los episodios están en blanco!-dijo Blossom.

Brick revisó la libreta y vio varias paginas en blanco. Brick estaba sorprendido cómicamente. Boomer, Silver, Bubbles y Ken quienes estaban sentados en la mesa del laboratorio se preocuparon al escuchar eso.-Estamos en problemas-dijo Blossom preocupada.-Al parecer al autor y al creador se le acabaron las ideas para el final-dijo Shizune.

Brick se fijó en algo.-Oye! Trai la actualización!-dijo Brick un poco molesto cómicamente. Luego el profesor Utonium apareció con una enorme libreta que decía _Actualización_.-Brick, ¿piensas hacer tú solo las actualizaciones?-dijo Shun.-Es cierto! Además estoy cansado por mi actuación del episodio anterior, demonios!-dijo Brick un poco molesto y tiró la libreta que tenía al suelo.

Entonces Shun tuvo una idea y dio un gran salto.-En ese caso, les mostraré a los televidentes, mis habilidades de combate que adquirí, les fascinará a todos…-dijo Shun mientras hacía diferentes tipos de poses heroícos hacia la pantalla, pero luego Blossom apuntó la pantalla hacia ella misma.-¿A quién le interesa ver eso?-dijo Blossom molesta y luego se enfocó a la pantalla aumentando el zoom.-Yo atraere a los chicos televidentes… con mis encantos femeninos-dijo Blossom mientras actuaba algo atractiva y seductora. Pero luego Shizune la empuja sacadonla de la pantalla y colocandose en frente de la pantalla.-En vez de eso, ¿Qué les parecería una historia sobre mi ancestra, la guerrera amazonas?-dijo Shizune mostrando un libro.

-Parece que este es el trabajo del protagonista principal del show, o sea yo!-dijo Brick, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Pero… aún no tengo idea para los últimos episodios-dijo Brick preocupado.

En ese momento; Butch y Buttercup se les acercaba a todos.-Oigan, les importaría bajar la voz-dijo Buttercup.-Sí, nosotros estabamos…-dijo Butch. Pero luego todos vieron que todo el escenario comenzaba a perder su color como si fuera derritiendose hasta volverse blanco y negro poco a poco, incluyendo a ellos.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Buttercup preocupada.-El color, se está deshaciendo-dijo Butch mirando como su mano y todo su cuerpo perdía el color.

Parecía que el show se convertía en un manga; Brick, quien estaba en blanco y negro se enojó.-Oye creador, quié demonios nos haces? Quién esta dirigiendo la historia?-dijo Brick enojado cómicamente.

Luego en un cuarto oscuro; se encendió un foco y se vio a Peach sujetando y creando algo que parecía un manga de la historia.

-Director, creador, lo siento, es la primera vez que hago esto y me salió mal, ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-dijo Peach sonriendo muy contento.


	22. Omake 18

**Este omake se basa hasta los episodios 38 y 39, será uno terrorífico pero cómico, _no recomendado para lectores sensibles_, disfruten y comenten**

Brick tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrió lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado de pies y manos con cadenas en una silla.-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Brick preocupado.

Luego Brick llega a ver que Boomer y Butch estaban en las mismas condiciones que él, ellos estaban desmayados.-Boomer! Butch! Despierten!-dijo Brick preocupado. Boomer y Butch despiertan.-¿Qué sucedió?-dijo Boomer confundido.-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Butch confundido.

Se llega a ver que los RRBZ estaban en una habitación sucia y abandonada.-Dónde sea que estemos, no podrá detenernos-dijo Brick mientras rompió las cadenas, al igual que Boomer y Butch. Pero al momento de ponerse de pie, habían jalado lo que parecía un hilo que activó lo que parecía un aparato. Luego Brick vio algo en el suelo de la habitación, era un muñeco de un payaso, Brick lo recogió.-Oigan chicos, miren lo que encontré-dijo Brick mirando el muñeco.

De repente el muñeco dio unos sonidos de risa asustando a Brick soltando el muñeco (Similar al payaso Billy de Saw).-¿Qué pasó Brick?-dijo Butch.-Ese muñeco… es extraño-dijo Brick.-Hola Brick-dijo una voz ronca que venía del muñeco. Brick se asustó cómcamente.-¿Brick, que te pasó?-dijo Boomer confundido.-Ese muñeco… hablo!-dijo Brick en su estado.-Eso es ridículo-dijo Butch.-Los muñecos no hablan-dijo Boomer.-Hola Boomer, Hola Butch-dijo la voz del muñeco de nuevo. Los RRBZ se asustaron cómicamente al escuchar esa voz.

-Hola Rowdyruff Boys Z, quiero jugar un juego…-dijo el muñeco. Los RRBZ estaban un poco confundidos al escuchar eso y luego sintieron algo en sus brazos derechos, tenían unos extraños aparatos que llevaban lo que parecían unas pequeñas jeringas.-Durante mucho tiempo se han llamado héroes, piensan que hacen las cosas correctas para verse como verdaderos héroes. Sin embargo todo el mundo tiene un oscuro pasado, como en el caso de los suyos, cuando fueron creados, a ustedes les gustaba molestar a las personas. Ustedes lanzaban basura por todas partes de la ciudad, les gustaba hacer grafitos en las casas, se orinaban desde los techos de unas casas sobre las personas como si estuvieran regando, incluso robaban, en este juego aprenderán que los recuerdos del pasado lastiman-dijo la voz del muñeco mientras los RRBZ recordaban todo lo que dijo.

-En estos momentos se preguntaran donde están, pues están en el último lugar donde cometerán su último vandalismo, lo que tienen en sus brazos son unos aparatos especiales que construí, cada uno de esos aparatos contienen tres jeringas, cada jeringa contiene un veneno muy tóxico, la única forma para que se lo quiten es encontrar una llave electrónica que se encuentra en la habitación, pero existe una sola llave y sólo podrá liberar a uno de ustedes y la llave está programada para liberar sólo a quién lo use primero, así que llegó el momento de ver si realmente se hacen llamar héroes, tienen tres horas para encontrar esa llave, les sugiera que abran bien sus ojos ya que la llave es muy pequeña. Por cierto seguramente se liberaron de sus cadenas pero les recomiendo que no hagan lo mismo con los aparatos de sus brazos, tienen un detector que lee sus poderes, si usan sus poderes para liberarse de los aparatos, el detector activarán los aparatos inyectándoles el veneno más rápido. Será mejor que se den prisa, el cronómetro correrá ahora-dijo la voz del muñeco.

Los RRBZ estaban traumatizados al escuchar eso y se dieron cuenta de dentro de las mangas de sus chaquetas habían unos aparatos con tres jeringas.-Mierda!-dijeron los RRBZ en sus estados.

-Vivir o morir Rowdyruff Boys Z, hagan su decisión. Que comience el juego-dijo la voz del muñeco.

Luego los RRBZ vieron que el cronometro de la habitación comenzó a contar y los aparatos de sus brazos se encendieron. Los RRBZ estaban desesperados y asustados tratando de pensar qué hacer.-¿Qué… qué… qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Boomer asustado.-Sólo nos queda buscar la llave y ver quién vive-dijo Butch.-¡Que buena idea! CÓMO QUE QUIÉN VIVE!-gritó Brick enojado.-En vez de quejarte, hay que buscar esa llave antes que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Butch.

Los RRBZ comenzaron a buscar por toda la habitación que estaba muy desordenada y con polvo. Pasaron casi las tres horas, los RRBZ se le acababan el tiempo. Pero luego Brick vio al brillante por debajo de un pesado mueble.-Chicos, parece que lo encontré!-dijo Brick. Luego Brick intentó usar su ataque pero luego recordó lo que escuchó._"Si usan sus poderes para liberarse de los aparatos, el detector activarán los aparatos inyectándoles el veneno más rápido"_. Brick no lo hizo y luego agarró la cadena que lo tenía amarrado y luego lo lanzó y consiguió la llave.

-¿Tienes la llave?-dijo Boomer.-Sí-dijo Brick.-Pues usémosla para liberarnos de esto-dijo Butch.-Esperen, la voz dijo que esta llave libera a uno de nosotros-dijo Brick preocupado.-Pues yo soy más importante que tú, dámela!-dijo Butch tratando de tomar la llave.-Yo soy el líder, valgo más que tú-dijo Brick tratando de evitar que Butch le quitara la llave.-Yo soy inocente, merezco vivir!-dijo Boomer tratando de tomar la llave.

Los RRBZ se peleaban por obtener la llave.-Esperen chicos, esa voz está jugando con nosotros-dijo Brick deteniéndose.-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Boomer.-Esa voz trata de jugar con nuestras mentes, quiere que nos peleemos para destruirnos entre nosotros-dijo Brick.-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Butch.

Los RRBZ se detuvieron pero luego vieron en el cronometro faltaba 5 segundos. Cuando el tiempo llegó a cero, los aparatos de Boomer se activaron y fue inyectado con las tres jeringas.-Boomer!-dijeron Brick y Butch preocupados. Boomer empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor.-No! ¿Por qué a mi primero?-dijo Boomer traumatizado. Luego Boomer empezaba a sentirse moribundo y luego se cayó al suelo.

-No! Boomer está muerto!-dijo Brick preocupado. Pero luego los aparatos de Butch se activaron y fue inyectado con las tres jeringas.-Butch!-dijo Brick preocupado. Butch empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor.-Diablos! Me tuvo que tocar, esto es injusto-dijo Butch traumatizado. Luego Butch empezaba a sentirse moribundo y luego se cayó al suelo.

-NO! CHICOS!-gritó Brick con llanto y miedo. Luego justo antes que los aparatos de su brazo se activaran, Brick usó la llave y los aparatos de su brazo fueron desactivados, Brick se salvó.

Brick se sintió aliviado pero estaba muy triste al ver que sus amigos estaban muertos por el veneno.-Chicos, siempre logramos superar todo tipo de peligros pero esta vez no lo logramos todos-dijo Brick triste. Luego Brick quiso quitarse los aparatos pero vio que no salían fácilmente.-¿Pero qué demonios? Se supone que la llave me liberaría-dijo Brick. En ese momento volvió a escuchar la risa que salió del muñeco, luego Brick vio que había un gran parlante en el techo de la habitación.-Bien hecho Brick, sabía que tú serías el único en sobrevivir en mi juego-dijo la voz.-Maldito cabrón! ¿Quién eres y por qué nos hiciste esto?-dijo Brick enojado.-¿Quién soy yo? Pues soy un conocido suyo-dijo la voz.-¿Un conocido?-dijo Brick confundido.-Así es, pero no puedo decirte quién soy porque arruinaría mi juego, por cierto creo que te dejo ya que se me antoja unas bananas-dijo la voz.-¿Bananas? Espera un momento…-dijo Brick y luego comenzó a recordar algo con dolor en su cabeza.

/Flashback/

Se ve a los RRBZ caminando en un callejón pero luego un sujeto con capucha los golpeó con un mazo de metal en sus cabezas dejándolos desmayados, el sujeto se quita la capucha y se ve que se trata de Mojo jojo.-Que comience el juego-dijo Mojo siniestramente.

/Fin del flashback/

Brick recordó cómo fue que los RRBZ terminaron en la habitación.-Esa manera de hablar puede ser de sólo un conocido, además quien le encanta las bananas, eres tú Mojo!-dijo Brick. Luego en otra habitación donde había muchos equipos, se ve que Mojo jojo estaba hablando con un micrófono que cambiaba su voz a una más ronca.-¿Cómo me descubrió?-dijo Mojo sorprendido.-Así que fuiste tú quien nos metió en esto… ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan perverso y por qué no puedo quitarme estas cosas si usé la llave?-dijo Brick molesto tratando de quitarse los aparatos.-Es mi seguro contra héroes como ustedes, sabía que si ustedes descubrieran mi identidad, irían contra mí de inmediato, así que me aseguré que la llave desactivaría el detector pero no quitara los aparatos-dijo Mojo.-Mojo, eres un…-dijo Brick molesto pero luego vio que los aparatos de su brazo se activó.-¿Qué estás haciendo, maldito mono?-dijo Brick molesto.

Mojo habló usando el micrófono.-Lo siento Brick, este era mi más malvado plan para destruirlos por traicionarme, cuando ya no estén, creo que obligaré a las Powerpuff Girls Z a jugar otro de mis juegos-dijo Mojo con la voz ronca.-No te atrevas Mojo, te encontraré y te haré pagar por mis amigos!-dijo Brick molesto.-Lo siento hijo pero mi juego tiene reglas y no soy bueno siguiéndolas, lamento que hayas perdido-dijo Mojo con voz ronca.-Tú… TÚ!-gritó Brick enojado y con dolor.-Fin del juego-dijo Mojo con voz ronca y luego apagó el micrófono y luego presionó un botón.

En ese momento, los aparatos de Brick se activaron de nuevo y las jeringas se inyectaron en Brick. Brick comenzó a sentirse moribundo.-No puedo permitir… que Blossom y las otras chicas… sean involucradas… por…-dijo Brick muy débil bajo los efectos del veneno y luego se cayó al suelo. Los RRBZ estaban tirados, sin vida y abandonados en la habitación.

Mojo se había retirado de la habitación.-Los Rowdyruff Boys Z fueron eliminados, ahora siguen esas chicas, esta fue la idea más malvada que tuve jajaja!-dijo Mojo siniestramente mientras se reía.

Pero luego se ve que lo había pasado fue sólo un sueño que tuvo Mojo. Mojo abrió los ojos y estaba en su casa.-¿Eh? ¿Fue sólo un sueño? Pero ese sueño me dio una brillante idea para deshacerme de todos mis enemigos-dijo Mojo muy satisfecho y luego se levanto pero vio que no podía moverse.-¿Qué sucede, por qué mis pies están atadas?-dijo Mojo sorprendido y luego se dio cuenta que tenía un aparato en su cabeza (Parecido a la trampa de oso de Saw).-¿Por qué tengo este aparato en mi cabeza?-dijo Mojo asustado.

En ese momento vio que un reproductor de sonido que estaba al frente de él se activó y se escuchó la voz ronca de su sueño.-Hola Mojo, quiero jugar un juego, durante tu vida has querido dominar al mundo, pero siempre quisiste destruir a las Powerpuff Girls Z para lograrlo, te atreviste a dañar la ciudad incluso cometiste la más grande atrocidad que nunca puede ser perdonada, creaste unos chicos para obligarlos a hacer tu trabajo, ahora en este juego pagarás las consecuencias-dijo la voz.

Mojo trató de usar las manos para quitarse las ataduras de sus pies ya que estaba sentado en una silla.-Deberás encontrar una llave que te sacará el aparato que tienes en tu cabeza. Ese aparato en contiene un interruptor que activará unas bombas que están en tu casa, sólo tiene 60 segundos para encontrar esa llave que se encuentra en tu casa. Cuando acabe el tiempo, el aparato de tu cabeza activará las bombas y mandarán a volar hasta el fin del mundo, en este juego, Mojo aprenderás que el mal nunca triunfa, que comience el juego-dijo la voz y luego se apagó el reproductor.

Mojo gritó con traumatismo y luego escuchó que el cronómetro del aparato se activó.-Espera ¿Una llave en mi casa, con solo 60 segundos? Esto es trampa! Así no es el juego!-dijo Mojo desesperado. Los 60 segundos habían pasado muy rápido, Mojo gritó muy asustado.-ESTO NO PUEDE SER UN SUEÑO, ES UNA PESADILLA!-gritó Mojo en su estado. Los 60 segundos pasaron y luego el aparato de la cabeza de Mojo se ajustó atrapando su cabeza, luego el interruptor se activó. Unas bombas estaban por toda la casa de Mojo, esas bombas se activaron. La casa de Mojo explotó en mil pedazos debido a una fuerte explosión. Mojo salió volando por los cielos.-DEFINITIVAMENTE UNA PESADILLA!-gritó Mojo mientras salió volando por los cielos hasta desaparecer.

Luego se ve a los RRBZ quienes tenían un micrófono.-Y así se termina un obstáculo-dijo Brick con voz ronca usando el micrófono. Los RRBZ dieron las espaldas y se retiraban.-Fin del juego-dijeron los RRBZ con voces siniestras.


	23. Omake 19

**Este interesante omake se basa hasta los episodios 40 y 41, disfruten y comenten**

En un campo abierto; se ve a Brick, Blossom y Shizune caminando ahí.

-Chicos, lo que buscamos debe estar por esta zona!-dijo Shizune en voz alta. Luego ellos comenzaron a buscar en un campo de plantas.-No! Esa no es!-dijo Blossom a Brick mientras él buscaba en las plantas.-¿Y que tal esta?-dijo Brick.-Es la misma, ¿No lo ves?-dijo Blossom.-¿Eh? Ni siquiera me puedo quejar! Esto es muy estúpido!-dijo Brick molesto.

Luego Brick se recostó sobre el pasto un poco molesto y con los ojos cerrados.-Tsk! No sé por qué vine aquí, me hubiera quedado con los otros chicos en la ciudad-dijo Brick con mala gana mientras pensaba y recordaba algo.

/Flashback/

El profesor Utonium estaba dirigiendo lo que parecía una campaña médica con Ken, Boomer, Butch, Bubbles, Buttercup y Shun.

Luego se dirigió con Brick, Blossom y Shizune.-Boomer y Bubbles se están encargando de llevar las medicinas generales a las enfermeras, Butch y Buttercup están trayendo los accesorios pesados a los doctores y Shun y Ken me están ayudando a organizar la lista de los pacientes; pero necesitamos más muestras de plantas medicinales para los pacientes delicados, necesito que vayan a este lugar y recolecten las muestras que puedan conseguir-dijo el profesor.

/Fin del flashback/

Brick abrió sus ojos.-Pero me hubiera aburrido allá sin hacer algo emocionante-dijo Brick pensativo. Luego Blossom se le acercó y le mostró una planta.-Toma, esta es la muestra que el profesor me dio para buscar, tenemos que hallar más de esta planta, ya que los pacientes podrían aumentar de cientos a miles, la salud de esos pacientes dependerá del éxito de esta misión-dijo Blossom. Brick levantó su mano y tomó la planta de Blossom.-Bien-dijo Brick asintiendo.

Shizune seguía buscando.-Que extraño, el profesor dijo que en esta zona había muchas plantas medicinales pero no veo que haya alguna-dijo Shizune pero luego vio algo desde un inmenso bosque.-Esas son… Brick! Blossom! Vengan! Creo que encontré algo!-dijo Shizune en voz alta.-¿Qué encontraste, Shizune-san?-dijo Blossom mientras se le acercaba. Brick se comió la planta que tenía.

-Mira, creo que lo que hay adentro del bosque son plantas medicinales como la que nos dijo el profesor-dijo Shizune.-Eso parece-dijo Blossom. Brick seguía buscando las plantas hasta que encontró otra igual pero tenía colores diferentes en sus pétalos.-Esta es un poco diferente pero seguro que es la misma-dijo Brick y luego se comió esa planta pero sintió un sabor amargo haciendo que lo escupiera.-Esta planta sabe muy feo!-dijo Brick y luego fue con Blossom y Shizune.

-Miren! Dentro de ese bosque oscuro están las plantas medicinales!-dijo Shizune señalando el lugar. Luego Brick, Blossom y Shizune caminaban por dentro del bosque oscuro buscando las plantas.-Este bosque está demasiado oscuro para buscar las plantas medicinales-dijo Blossom.-Sí, me pregunto por qué estarán aquí y no afuera como las demás plantas-dijo Brick.

De repente algo rozó sobre el trasero de Blossom, al sentir eso ella gritó cómicamente sonrojada. Luego ella le dio una bofetada a la mejilla izquierda de Brick.-¿Cuál es tu problema?-dijo Brick mientras se sobaba su mejilla.-Te atreviste a tocarme mientras estabamos en un lugar oscuro! Pervertido!-dijo Blossom molesta.-¿Eh? ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?-dijo Brick confundido.

De repente algo rozó los hombros de Shizune.-Algo me tocó tambien!-dijo Shizune asustada cómicamente. En ese momento; ellos vieron que las lianas de los árboles se estaban moviendo como si tuvieran vida propia, Blossom y Shizune se asustaron cómicamente al ver eso y se abrazaron.-Este bosque está embrujado!-dijo Blossom lloriqueando.

Luego las lianas atraparon a Blossom y a Shizune.-Que asco! Son muy rebaladizos y blandos-dijo Blossom. Brick logró esquivar las lianas pero se disponía a hacer algo.-Tranquilas chicas, las voy a ayudar…-dijo Brick y se disponía a atacar a las lianas pero de repente sintió un dolor de estómago.-¿Qué pasa Brick?-dijo Shizune confundida.-Me duele el estómago y parece que no puedo moverme mucho-dijo Brick sintiendose enfermo.-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-dijo Blossom confundida.-Parece que la planta de otro color que comí me hizo mal-dijo Brick en su estado.-¿Otra planta parecida al que te enseñe?-dijo Blossom.-Sí-dijo Brick.-Espera, ¿No habras comido una planta venenosa?-dijo Blossom preocupada.-¿Planta venenosa?-dijo Brick cómicamente asustado y luego se desmayó. Luego las lianas lo agarraron de sus pies y lo levantaron dejandolo de cabeza.

-Hay que hacer algo, me están tocando en partes que no debería decir!-dijo Blossom sonrojada.-Blossom debes hacer algo!-dijo Shizune asustada.-_"Debe haber algo que manipule las lianas de los árboles"_-pensó Blossom. Luego ella miraba por todo el bosque hasta que vio que en un gran árbol emitía aura negra en sus raíces.-Eso es!-dijo Blossom y luego liberó su brazo derecho y sacó su yo-yo y se fijó en las raices.-Yo-yo supremo!-dijo Blossom atacando.

Su yo-yo atacó a las raices provocando una pequeñas explosión. Luego las lianas dejaron de moverse y soltaron a Blossom y a Shizune. Brick cayó de cabeza ya que segía débil por la planta.-Au! ¿Ya ganamos?-dijo Brick sintiendose adolorido mientras se sobaba su cabeza.-Mientras estabas inconsciente, yo derroté el problema que teníamos-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Chicos, miren ahí están las plantas medicinales-dijo Shizune señalando una gran cantidad de plantas en medio de unos árboles.-Pues tomemos algunas y vamonos-dijo Blossom.

Brick, Blossom y Shizune estaban cargando una cantidad de plantas medicinales mientras caminaban de regreso a la ciudad.-Me gustó esta misión-dijo Shizune contenta.-Sí, aunque tuvimos un problema pero eso fue nada-dijo Blossom contenta.-Sólo estás contenta porque resolviste un problema mínimo-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Pues no es mi problema que te hayas comido una planta dañina-dijo Blossom ignorando a Brick.-Ya basta! La proxima vez…-dijo Brick molesto pero repente volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor de estómago.-¿Qué pasa Brick, otro dolor de estómago?-dijo Shizune.-¡No! Tengo otro problema! Necesito ir al baño!-dijo Brick enfermo cómicamente.-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-dijo Blossom.-AAAHHH! USTEDES DEJEN LAS PLANTAS EN LA CIUDAD MIENTRAS QUE YO DEBO DEJAR COSAS EN EL BAÑO!-gritó Brick cómicamente de dolor.


	24. Omake 20

**Este omake se basa hasta el episodio 42, es el último, espero que los hayan disfrutado y les guste este también.**

Pasaron 4 años desde la batalla contra Him, la ciudad estaba en paz.

En una escuela preparatoria se ven a muchos chicos estudiantes caminando, algunos llevaban mochilas y otros llevaban sus libros en sus manos.

Luego se ve la espalda de una chica pelirroja, ella se dio la vuelta y se ve que es Momoko, lucía más atractiva y no usaba su moño, y llevaba sus libros en sus brazos.-Oigan chicas!-dijo Momoko moviendo su mano como saludando a alguien.

Luego otras dos chicas se le acercaron, eran una rubia y una morena. Se trataban de Miyako y Kaoru. Las chicas habían cambiado sus estilos de peinado.

-Momoko-chan, que gusto de encontrarte-dijo Miyako contenta.-Creíamos que no estudiarías aquí-dijo Kaoru.-Sí, es bueno que estemos juntas nuevamente-dijo Momoko contenta.

En ese momento alguien más se les acercó, se trataba de una chica de cabello rosa, era Shizune.-Hola chicas!-dijo Shizune en voz alta.-Shizune, así que tú también ingresaste a esta escuela-dijo Momoko tomando sus manos.-Como Shun estudia también aquí, decidí entrar a esta escuela-dijo Shizune.-¿Shun?-dijeron las chicas confundidas.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la escuela; había un chico pelirrojo quien estaba sentado en un árbol del jardín de la escuela, se llega a ver que se trataba de Momotaro, él lucía un poco más maduro y no usaba su gorra, y llevaba una mochila en su espalda.-Esto es un poco aburrido, debería de tener algo de acción-dijo Momotaro. Pero luego a otros dos chicos quienes se le acercaban, eran un rubio y un moreno, se trataban de Miyashiro y Kaoretsu.-Oigan, amigos!-dijo Momotaro mientras bajó del árbol. Los chicos habían crecido un poco y maduraron también.

-Momotaro-san, parece ser que decidiste ingresar a esta escuela también-dijo Miyashiro.-Parece que estamos reunidos todos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Es cierto, los chicos reunidos de nuevo!-dijo Momotaro sonriendo un poco. Luego otros chico se les acercó, era un chico de cabello marrón, se trataba de Shun.-Amigos!-dijo Shun.-Shun, ¿Cómo has estado, compañero?-dijo Momotaro dándole una palmada en la espalda.-Es asombroso que nos encontremos en el mismo lugar después de unos años, pues ¿Quién lo creería? Los Rowdyruff Boys Z y Shun, reunidos después de 4 años-dijo Shun-dijo Shun.

Mientras tanto; las chicas caminaban mientras hablaban.-Hemos pasado un grandes momentos juntas, ¿No lo creen?-dijo Momoko.-Sí, tuvimos varias muchas aventuras-dijo Miyako.-Y muchas peleas en la ciudad-dijo Kaoru.-Así es, tuvimos momentos difíciles en aquellos momentos-dijo Momoko.

En ese momento se recuerda los mayores eventos que las PPGZ tuvieron desde el comienzo hasta su batalla contra Him.

Mientras tanto; los chicos caminaban mientras hablaban.-Nuestras vidas eran muy malas desde nuestro origen, pero luego cambió desde que estuvimos con las Powerpuff Girls Z-dijo Momotaro.-Además, tuvimos grandes aventuras-dijo Miyashiro.-Y no olviden nuestras grandes batallas-dijo Kaoretsu.-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestras batallas-dijo Momotaro.

En ese momento se recuerda los mayores eventos que los RRBZ tuvieron desde su origen hasta su batalla contra Him.

Mientras tanto; las chicas seguían caminando.-Pues, escuché que Shun se reuniría con Momotaro y los otros chicos en esta escuela-dijo Shizune.-¿En serio?-dijo Momoko emocionada, pero luego vio que Miyako y Kaoru la miraban con sospechas.-¿Eh? Bueno, es que no veía a Momotaro desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Momoko un poco sonrojada.-Se nota que te gusta-dijo Shizune.-Shizune! Eso es privado!-dijo Momoko sonrojada. Miyako y Kaoru se reían un poco al escuchar eso.-Además, ustedes dos también les gusta estar con los otros chicos-dijo Shizune sonriendo un poco pícara.-No nos molestes!-dijeron Miyako y Kaoru sonrojadas y molestas.

Mientras tanto; los chicos seguían caminando.-Les tengo un gran sorpresa, de parte de Shizune y yo-dijo Shun sonriéndoles.-¿En serio? Me gusta las sorpresas, además me es increíble que tú y Shizune estén juntos-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, somos felices juntos-dijo Shun.

Luego los chicos llegaron a otra parte de la escuela y de repente vieron a las chicas. Los chicos y las chicas se sorprendieron al verse después de largo tiempo.

-Momoko!-dijo Momotaro un poco sonrojado.-Momotaro!-dijo Momoko un poco sonrojada.

-Miyako-chan!-dijo Miyashiro feliz.-Miyashiro-kun!-dijo Miyako feliz. Luego ellos se abrazaron muy felices.

-Kaoru!-dijo Kaoretsu.-Kaoretsu!-dijo Kaoru. Luego ellos se dieron cinco con sus manos derechas.

-Me parece que les da gusto verse-dijo Shun contento.-Ya lo creo-dijo Shizune.

Momotaro y Momoko se acercaron para verse.-Que bueno que estés aquí-dijo Momotaro rascándose su cabeza.-Gracias, tú también-dijo Momoko sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.-Que te parece si esta noche nosotros…-dijo Momotaro pero de repente, los relojes de los chicos y los cinturones de las chicas brillaron, ellos aún los usaban.

-¿Qué sucede, problemas?-dijo Shun.-Lo que necesitábamos, acción!-dijo Momotaro contento, luego miró a Momoko.-¿Vamos, nena?-dijo Momotaro.-Adelante-dijo Momoko.

Luego Momotaro y los chicos corrieron pasando a Shun.-Te lo encargo!-dijo Momotaro mientras le lanzó su mochila a Shun.-Te lo encargo!-dijo Miyashiro mientras le lanzó su mochila a Shun.-Te lo encargo!-dijo Kaoretsu mientras le lanzó su mochila a Shun.-Oigan, no soy su sirviente!-dijo Shun mientras trataba de sujetar las tres mochilas.

Luego Momoko y las chicas corrieron pasando a Shizune.-Sujeta estos!-dijo Momoko mientras le lanzó sus libros a Shizune.-Sujeta estos!-dijo Miyako mientras le lanzó sus libros a Shizune.-Sujeta estos!-dijo Kaoru mientras le lanzó sus libros a Shizune.-No hay problema-dijo Shizune tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras sujetaba los libros.

Luego los chicos y las chicas corrieron al techo de la escuela, luego hubo un brillo, luego seis luces salieron volando. Eran los RRBZ y las PPGZ quienes se dirigían a la ciudad.-¿Qué les parece si después de esto vamos a cenar en grupo esta noche en mi casa? Como tres citas-dijo Brick.-Que buena idea!-dijo Blossom contenta. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban felices mientras volaban juntos hacia la ciudad.


	25. Ova 5

**Esta nueva ova se basa del Season 2, disfruten y comenten**

O.5.-La isla pirata peligrosa

Las PPGZ estaban combatiendo a los villanos de la ciudad derrotándolos muy fácilmente.-Este fue otro trabajo fácil para nosotras-dijo Blossom.-Sí, con estos sujetos no hacemos tanto esfuerzo-dijo Buttercup.-Y sólo nos tomó 2 minutos-dijo Bubbles. Luego el profesor Utonium se les acercó.-Buen trabajo chicas-dijo el profesor.

-Gracias profesor, por cierto, ¿Vino a felicitarnos por nuestro trabajo?-dijo Blossom.-En realidad vine a preguntarles si vieron a Ken y a Peach-dijo el profesor.-¿Eh? ¿A Ken y a Peach?-dijo Blossom.-Creí que estaría con ustedes-dijo el profesor.-Yo pensé que estarían en laboratorio todo el día-dijo Bubbles.-Pero yo creí que estarían en el parque jugando, aunque no los vi-dijo Buttercup.

En ese momento Blossom vio algo en el profesor.-Profesor, ¿Qué es ese papel que tiene en su bolsillo?-dijo Blossom señalando. El profesor se dio cuenta que había una pequeña nota en su bolsillo.-No lo sabía, estaba muy ocupado con unas investigaciones que no me dí cuenta de esto-dijo el profesor, luego sacó la nota y lo leyó.-Esta letra… es de Ken!...-dijo el profesor y comenzó a leerla.

_"Papá, lamento no haberte hablado antes, como estabas muy ocupado con las investigaciones, Peach y yo decidimos dejarte esta nota. Nosotros nos fuimos de viaje en altamar con los Rowdyruff Boys Z porque una vez nos dijistes que deberíamos llevarnos bien con los chicos, ellos me dijeron que tenían planeado un viaje en mar. A Peach y a mí nos pareció divertido así que decidimos irnos con ellos y con Shun también. No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien mientras estemos con ellos. Con cariño, Ken"_ Decía la nota con la voz de Ken.

Mientras tanto; en alguna parte del océano Pacífico, se veía un pequeña balsa hecha de troncos que andaba en alguna dirección. En ella se ve a Ken y a Peach quienes jugaban a las cartas con Shun. También se ve a los RRBZ. Brick estaba al frente mientras miraba con un telescopio, Butch estaba atrás remando con un remo, Boomer estaba sentado en un mástil mirando el cielo contento.

-Somos piratas! Vamos buscar tesoros y lograr una gran fama porque somos…-dijo Brick cantando pero es interrumpido por Butch.-Disculpa, pero deberías buscar una perfecta canción sobre piratas-dijo Butch.-¿Crees que necesito unas clases de canto?-dijo Brick molesto.-¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? Estoy tratando de tocar-dijo Boomer mientras tocaba una harmónica. Los demás estaban confundidos al ver a Boomer.-¿Por cierto chicos, saben a dónde vamos? Parece que hemos navegado sin curso alguno-dijo Ken.-Sí, creo que nos hemos perdido-dijo Shun.-No hay problema, con este mapa que compré regresaremos sin ningún problema-dijo Brick confiado mientras les mostraba un mapa.

Los demás vieron el mapa y luego pusieron caras cómicas de shock.-Brick, dime de dónde lo conseguiste-dijo Shun en su estado.-Lo compré en una tienda de disfraces, venía con cosas de piratas-dijo Brick. El mapa que tenía estaba dibujado de manera cómica.-Esa tienda, no vende cosas de piratas de verdad, ¿Sabías?-dijo Shun. Al escuchar eso, Brick miró el mapa y luego puso una cara nerviosa, y luego sonría.-¿Eh, chicos? Estamos perdidos en el océano-dijo Brick en su estado. Todos gritaron de miedo cómicamente.

Pasaron unas horas más; los chicos no sabían por dónde ir.-De haber sabido que este mapa era falso, me hubiera comprado un parche pirata, que malo-dijo Brick decepcionado.-¿Crees que eso es malo? Estamos en medio de la nada!-dijo Ken molesto.-¿Qué le diremos al profesor cuando se entere que nos perdimos?-dijo Peach molesto.-¿Por qué se enojan? Olvidaron que podemos volar, solo tenemos que ir a cualquier lugar y buscar la dirección de casa-dijo Butch.-En ese caso…-dijo Brick y se preparaban para volar pero es interrumpido por Boomer.-Oigan, miren eso!-dijo Boomer señalando algo.

De repente, vieron que una enorme ola se les acercaba a toda velocidad.-Ah! Esa ola va a golpearnos!-dijo Boomer asustado cómicamente.-Todos, sujetense!-dijo Brick. Luego la ola los golpeó. Luego de eso, la balsa sufrió pocos daños, los chicos estaban mojados.-Sobrevivimos-dijo Ken aliviado.-¿Pero por cuánto?-dijo Butch.-Miren eso!-dijo Brick señalando una dirección. Ellos vieron que pasando la ola, había una isla.-Que suerte! Podemos descansar ahí y luego volver a la civilización-dijo Peach contento. Luego ellos se dirigieron a la isla.

Luego de llegar a la isla, estaba atardeciendo; todos ellos estaban muy cansados.-Debemos hacer una fogata, esta anocheciendo-dijo Shun. Más tarde, era de noche, los RRBZ, Shun, Ken y Peach estaban calentandose alrededor de la fogata dentro de una cueva.-Al saber que íbamos a terminar en una isla desierta, debimos traer comida-dijo Ken triste.-No hay problema, comeremos estas lata de frijoles que llevamos-dijo Brick. Luego los RRBZ sacaron unas latas de frijoles.-Bueno, peor cosa no es nada-dijo Ken un poco inseguro. Después de comer, ellos se preparaban para dormir.-Bueno, será mejor de durmamos para ganar fuerzas-dijo Brick.-Buenas noches-dijeron los demás.-Buenas noches-dijo Brick y luego apagó la fogata con un soplido, se oscureció la cueva.-Brick!-dijeron los demás molestos.-Lo siento, lo encenderé-dijo Brick.

Al día siguiente; los chicos se levantaron.-Dormí un poco incomodo-dijo Brick pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Ken?-dijo Brick.

Por otro lado, Ken estaba investigando la isla.-No conozco esta isla, seguramente debió formarse después de tantos años…-dijo Ken pero de repente alguien le tapó su boca por detrás y luego se lo llevó jalándolo.

Mientras tanto; los demás se levantaron mientras miraban en diferentes direcciones.-No puedo encontrar a Ken-dijo Peach muy preocupado.-Yo tampoco-dijo Boomer.-No es costumbre de Ken ir solo a caminar-dijo Butch.-Chicos encontré algo!-dijo Brick. Los demás se acercaron y vieron unas pisadas, que parecían de cuatro personas.-Parece que esta isla no está desierta-dijo Brick.-Tal vez ellos sepan dónde está Ken-dijo Peach.-Pienso que debemos buscarlo-dijo Brick.

-Esto muy aburrido y estúpido-dijo Shun. Los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo.-No lo sé chicos, pero yo me regreso a casa en la balsa-dijo Shun desinteresado.-Idiota! No te atrevas!-dijo Boomer enojado cómicamente.-Idiota!-dijo Brick enojado cómicamente.-Idiota idiota!-dijo Butch.-Idiota reidiota!-dijo Peach. Shun se enojaba cada vez más que escuchaba lo que le dijeron. Luego todos ellos comenzaron a golpearse cómicamente unos a otros creando una nube de polvo, Peach quedó inconsciente de un golpe mientras los otros seguían golpeándose.

En ese momento; alguien se les acercó, ellos se detuvieron y vieron que era. Se trataba de una chica de largo cabello azul.-Disculpen, ¿Acaso son nuevos por aquí?-dijo la chica.-¿Tú quién eres?-dijo Brick.-Mi nombre es Marina, vivo aquí-dijo la chica. Los RRBZ comenzaron a enamorarse de ella.-Dinos ¿Por qué una chica linda como tú está en esta isla?-dijo Boomer.-Pues, no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado-dijo Marina.-Pues entonces podrías tenerme como tu protector-dijo Butch contento.-Que amable pero no gracias-dijo Marina un poco sonriente haciendo que Butch se sintiera rechazado cómicamente.

-Entonces, podrías estar conmigo-dijo Brick contento.-Claro que no! Yo se lo pedí antes-dijo Butch empujando a Brick.-No! Yo se lo pedí primero!-dijo Boomer poniéndose en medio de Brick y Butch. Los RRBZ comenzaron a discutir por Marina.

Shun se acercó a Marina.-Esos chicos son fenómenos, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-dijo Shun coqueteando a Marina.-¿A QUIENES LLAMAS FENOMENOS, SHUN?!-gritaron los RRBZ cómicamente enojados.-Oigan, no es momento para esto, debemos encontrar a Ken-dijo Peach molesto.

Más tarde; los chicos, Peach y Marina caminaban por las costas de la isla buscando a Ken.-¿Y quién es ese Ken al quien buscan?-dijo Marina.-Es un pequeño niño con bata blanca, debió perderse al caminar solo-dijo Brick.-Pues dudo que se haya perdido-dijo Marina.-Es cierto, vimos unas pisadas de otras personas, quizás ellos sepan dónde está Ken-dijo Brick. Marina se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo y estaba un poco molesta.-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Shun al verla así.-¿Eh? No nada… oigan! ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Marina señalando algo por el mar.-¿Qué cosa ves?-dijo Brick confundido.-Miren eso-dijo Marina señalando al mar. Los RRBZ, Shun y Peach miraron al mar pero no había nada.-No vemos nada, de qué…-dijo Brick pero en ese momento Marina lo golpeó con un tronco por detrás de su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, los demás al ver a Brick recibieron también otros golpes al igual que Brick por Marina.-No debieron venir-dijo Marina con un tono frío mientras miraba a todos inconscientes.

Más tarde; los RRBZ, Shun y Peach abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban amarrados con sogas.-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Brick.-Chicos!-dijo una voz. Los demás vieron que era Ken quien también estaba amarrado.-Ken!-dijo Peach contento al verlo.-Pero qué nos pasó, solo recuerdo que Marina nos hizo algo…-dijo Boomer.-Nos golpeó, pero por qué-dijo Butch.-Por qué no le preguntan a ella-dijo Shun mirando a alguien.

Todos vieron que había tres sujetos, y detrás de ellos estaba Marina quién los miraba fríamente.-Se atreven a invadir nuestra isla-dijo uno de los sujetos, tenía lo que parecía escamas en sus brazos y un pequeño cañón en su mano derecha.-¿Quiénes son?-dijo Brick.-Mi nombre es Shark-dijo el sujeto. Los otros sujetos estaban a sus lados, uno de ellos tenía lo que parecían unas pequeñas espinas en vez de cabello, y el otro tenía un gran escudo un su espalda y parecía un caparazón.

-Mi nombre es Spike!-dijo el sujeto con espinas.-Y yo soy Shelder!-dijo el sujeto con caparazón.-Nosotros somos el Trío Pirata!-dijeron los tres sujetos.-¿Piratas? Genial! Nosotros ya sabemos algo sobre piratas!-dijo Boomer contento.-Pero estos sujetos parecen piratas principiantes-dijo Butch desinteresado.-¿Quieren explicarme por qué nos ataron y por qué Marina está con ustedes?-dijo Brick.-Tsk! ¿No es obvio? Marina es una de nosotros-dijo Shark.-Eso no puede ser!-dijo Shun.-Marina, dinos que eso no es verdad!-dijo Brick.-Lo siento Brick, pero soy una pirata-dijo Marina un poco triste.-Y pensar que me parecías atractiva-dijo Butch.-No lo dudo-dijo Boomer.

Los piratas se les acercaron.-No debieron entrometerse en nuestra isla secreta-dijo Shark. En ese momento los RRBZ y Peach vieron que los cuerpos de los piratas, excepto Marina, emitían aura negra.-Aura negra, ustedes no son piratas ordinarios, ¿Verdad?-dijo Brick.-Que listos, eso explica por qué sobrevivieron a la ola en esa barca tan estúpida-dijo Shark.-Diganos quiénes o qué son en verdad!-dijo Brick.

-Bien les explicaremos-dijo Shark mientras se empieza a recordar algo.-Nosotros tres éramos ladrones de un pueblo, éramos los más temibles. Un día nosotros decidimos convertirnos en piratas y construimos nuestro barco y asaltábamos los barcos que estaban en nuestro camino-dijo Shark mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Un día nosotros intentamos asaltar un barco de lujo, pero no estábamos preparados contra la seguridad de guardias que tenían. Fracasamos en el asalto y huimos pero ellos destrozaron nuestro barco y nos dejaron heridos. Pero luego, fuimos arrasados a esta isla, nosotros comenzamos a comer lo que encontrábamos para sobrevivir-dijo Shark mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.

-¿Y luego qué pasó?-dijo Peach interesado en la historia.

-Un día nosotros mientras buscamos comida, unos extraños polvos negros cayeron al mar, nosotros estábamos nadando buscando qué comer. Spike encontró un erizo de mar, Shelder encontró una concha de mar y yo encontré un tiburón. Esos animales marinos se veían muy extraños, se comportaban como si no tuvieran mente propia, no nos importó, así que Spike y Shelder decidieron atrapar a sus presas, mientras que mi presa era un tiburón decidí cazarlos sin duda alguna. De repente al agarrar nuestras presas sentimos que unas energías nos poseyó y ahora tenemos poderes de animales marinos. Así que aprovechamos estos poderes para saquear cualquier barco sin importar lo protegido que eran-dijo Shark se imaginó lo que dijo.

-Eso es lógico, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Marina con esto?-dijo Shun.

-Pues resulta que durante uno de nuestros asaltos, encontramos a Marina vagando a orillas del mar, decidimos agregarla a nuestro equipo y juntos robamos los barcos-dijo Shark mientras se imaginó lo que dijo.-Malditos! No debieron involucrarla-dijo Brick molesto.-Y después de asaltar muchos tesoros, decidimos ocultarlos en esta isla, y para asegurarnos, usamos nuestros poderes para crear un sistema de seguridad, así es se trata de la ola que ataca a cualquier embarcación que se acerque-dijo Shark.

-Buena historia, viejo, pero resulta que nosotros tenemos poderes también-dijo Brick muy confiado.-¿Y qué? No lograrán salir vivos de nuestra isla secreta-dijo Shark.-La cual ya dejó de ser secreta-dijo Brick.-Pero seguirá siendo secreta ya que ustedes morirán!-dijo Shark amenazándolos.-No lo creo! Ahora chicos!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ cortaron las cuerdas con sus armas y se separaron. Luego Brick cortó la cuerda de Shun, Ken y Peach dejándolos libres.-Shun! Tú, Peach y Ken pónganse a salvo!-dijo Brick.

-No podrán escapar de nosotros! Es hora de mutar!-dijo Shark. En ese momento, los piratas comenzaron a emitir aura negra y luego cada uno se transformó en diferentes animales marinos humanoides. Shark en un tiburón con un cañón en su mano derecha, Spike en un erizo de mar y Shelder en una concha de mar.

Luego cada uno de los piratas fue tras cada uno de los RRBZ.

Brick fue a orillas del mar pero luego se dio cuenta que Shark lo estaba persiguiendo.-Será tu fin! Niño-dijo Shark mostrando sus mandíbulas.-¿Crees que nos derrotarán? Hemos peleado con monstruos como tú-dijo Brick. Luego Brick sacó su cerbatana y Shark preparó su cañón, ambos se preparaban para pelear.

Mientras tanto; Boomer llegó a un campo abierto pero luego vio que Spike lo había alcanzado.-Fin de tu camino!-dijo Spike mientras sonreía confiado.-No crees que ese cabello es muy grande, ve a hacerte un corte-dijo Boomer. Spike se enojó escuchar eso.-Te arrepentirás! Mocoso!-dijo Spike enojado y luego sus cabellos se volvieron puntiagudos como espinas.-Vaya! Eso es increíble!-dijo Boomer sorprendido.-Toma esto!-dijo Spike y luego comenzó a disparar sus espinas contra Boomer pero él lo esquivó muy rápido.-¿Qué demonios…?-dijo Spike sorprendido.-Si es lo único que sabes hacer, entonces perdiste-dijo Boomer.-Nadie puede escapar de mi lluvia de espinas!-dijo Spike molesto y luego comenzó a disparar muchas espinas al cielo sobre Boomer.-Veamos si puedes esquivar todos!-dijo Spike y luego las espinas comenzaron a caer sobre Boomer.

Las espinas cayeron impactando donde estaba Boomer.-Es una pena que un niño muera con espinas sobre su cuerpo-dijo Spike confiado.-¿A quién le hablas?-dijo Boomer detrás de Spike asustándolo.-Ah! No pudiste esquivar a mi lluvia de espinas!-dijo Spike.-Para tu información, soy el más rápido chico, soy capaz de moverme como un cohete y ahora tú perderás-dijo Boomer y luego sacó sus varas y comenzó a girarlos muy rápido.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer usando su ataque.-Yo también soy rápido!-dijo Spike mientras trató de esquivarlos pero eran muy rápido y fue tocado por ese ataque dejándolo inconsciente. Luego Spike volvió a la normalidad.-Has caído-dijo Boomer.

Mientras tanto; Butch llegó a un campo rocoso pero luego vio que Shelder lo había alcanzado.-Suficiente de jugar a correr!-dijo Shelder mientras sonreía confiado.-Eres muy feo que tienes que ocultarte siempre con esa coraza-dijo Butch. Shelder se molestó escuchar eso.-Crees que insultarme te ayudará!-dijo Shelder enojado y luego su caparazón lo encerró y luego saltó.-Creo que no debí hablar!-dijo Butch sorprendido.-Te aplastaré!-dijo Shelder y luego cayó contra Butch pero él levantó sus manos y lo detuvo.-¡Imposible!-dijo Shelder sorprendido.-Y tu necesitarás más que aplastarme para ganarme!-dijo Butch.-Pues tú no podrás hacerme daño con mi fuerte escudo!-dijo Shelder molesto y luego aumentó su peso para hundir a Butch.-No tienes salida, estás atrapado entre mi caparazón y la tierra!-dijo Shelder y luego su caprazón empujó con más fuerza y hundió a Butch.

El enorme caparazón había hundido a Butch.-Ese niño no tuvo oportunidad de escapar entre mi caparazón y la roca de esta área-dijo Shelder confiado.-Esto no se acaba aún-dijo Butch debajo de Shelder asustándolo al ver que Butch había salido por otro lado de la tierra.-No pudiste resistir entre mi fuerte coraza!-dijo Shelder.-Pues resulta que yo soy el más fuerte chico, hasta resisto cosas duras como rocas y no podrás verlo para contarlo-dijo Butch y luego sacó su bumerán y comenzó a sujetarlo con fuerza.-Bumeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch usando su ataque.-Eso no podrá atravesar mi escudo-dijo Shelder ocultándose en su escudo pero el ataque logró romper el caparazón y el ataque le alcanzó dejándolo inconsciente. Luego Shelder volvió a la normalidad.-Mal plan para tí-dijo Butch.

Mientras tanto; Brick y Shark comenzaron a pelear a orillas del mar.-Toma esto!-dijo Shark mientras disparò de su cañón.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando con su cerbatana. Los ataques colisionaron provocando una explosión. Shark no podía dónde estaba Brick.-Mocoso! ¿Dónde estás?-dijo Shark.-Aquí! Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick apareciendo atrás de Shark y usando su otro ataque cortó el cañon del brazo de Shark.

Shark gritó con mucho dolor.-Mi cañón! Eres un…-dijo Shark pero luego Brick le dio una patada haciendo que cayera al mar. Luego se dirigió al mar a buscar a Shark.-Pez!-dijo Brick pero vio que Shark desapareció.-¿A dónde se fue?-dijo Brick mirando en diferentes direcciones. De repente, desde dentro del agua, algo se le acercaba lentamente (Como la pelicula Tiburón). Brick no sentía lo que le acercaba, luego se vio que era Shark y esta muy cerca de su espalda.-Y eres mío!-dijo Shark saltando y atacando a Brick con sus mandíbulas, pero en ese momento Brick le dio una patada a su boca mandandolo a volar y estrellarse en la arena.-Demasiado clasico-dijo Brick.

Shark se levantó muy lastimado, luego Brick apareció en su detrás.-Se terminó, te devolveré a lo que eras!-dijo Brick preparandose para atacarlo pero de repente Marina estaba detrás de él.-No permitiré que le hagas eso, Brick-dijo Marina apuntandolo con una pistola por detrás de su cabeza.-Hazlo Marina, mtalo-dijo Shark confiado.-Marina, no debe ser así, no tienes que continuar por este camino-dijo Brick.-Tú no entiendes lo que se siente cuando estás en un mal camino como yo lo pasé cuando perdí a mis padres y quedé sola-dijo Marina molesta mientras recuerda su infancia como huerfana y donde era ignorada y se dedicaba a robar para sobrevivir.-No, pero sí se lo que se siente cuando eres malo y haces cosas malvadas, porque los chicos y yo pasamos eso desde que existimos, estuvimos solos-dijo Brick mientras recordó los cosas malas que hacían los RRBZ en el comienzo.-Pero luego comenzamos a hacer buenas cosas y la ciudad de Tokio nos da la gloria de ser sus héroes-dijo Brick contento.

-Marina, te ordeno que lo mates, no olvides que nosotros te sacamos de tu miseria!-dijo Shark molesto.-No!-dijo Marina y luego soltó la pistola al suelo.-Marina!-dijeron Ken, Peach y Shun se acercaban al lugar.-Es cierto, el hecho que estuve en mal camino no significa que deba ser por siempre así, puedo crear un buen y mejor camino-dijo Marina contenta.

-TRAIDORA!-gritó Shark molesto y luego se levantó y golpeó a Marina dejandola herida.-Marina! Maldito! Nadie se mete con ella! Proyectil de fuego!-dijo usando su ataque. Shark es alcanzado por el ataque de Brick y quedo desmayado. Luego el polvo negro de su cuerpo se desvanecio y volvió a la normalidad. La ola gigante que cuidaba la sila desapareció también.

Boomer y Butch se reunerion trayendo los cuerpos desmayados de Spike y Shelder.-Brick, ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Boomer.-Escuchamos explosiones y corrimos a ver-dijo Butch.-No hay problema, ya se acabó, pero… ¡Marina!-dijo Brick. Luego todos se dirigieron a ver a Marina quien seguía inconsciente.

En ese momento Marina se encontraba dentro de un sueño. Ahí se vio a Mrina de niña y era ignorada por la gente que pasa por ella. Marina estaba a punto de llorar cuando de repente una pareja se le acercó.-Marina, mi niña-dijo la mujer abrazandola.-¿Mamá?-dijo Marina confundida.-Marina, el hecho que nos vayaramos no significa que tengas que estar triste y solo por siempre, sólo debes pensar que siempre estaremos viendote que estás haciendo algo bueno que nos orgullesca-dijo el hombre.-Papá-dijo Marina.-Hija, por favor no nos odies por dejarte de pequeña, por favor recuerda que te amamos-dijo la mujer.-Te estaremos esperando muy pronto-dijo el hombre.

De repente, Marina despertó y tenía una venda en su cabeza.-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Marina. Se vio que se encontraban en el barco de los piratas.-Chicos, ¿Dónde estamos y a donde vamos?-dijo Marina.-Encontramos el barco de los piratas, ahora iremos a Japón, estoy seguro que te gustará vivir ahí-dijo Shun.-¿Qué pasó con Shark y los otros?-dijo Marina.-Ahí están, los llevaremos ante la justicia-dijo Boomer señalando a los piratas desmayados y atados al mastil del barco.-¿Alguien quiere coco?-dijo Butch mientras levantó un coco y lo partió en dos con un golpe, luego le dio una mitad a Marina.-Te lo agradezco, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo Marina.-No te preocupes, Brick te recogió y te atendió en tus heridas-dijo Peach.

Luego Marina vio a Brick sentado la borde del barco, luego se le acercó.-Oye Brick!-dijo Marina. Brick se dio cuenta de su presencia.-Gracias por decirme cosas muy buenas-dijo Marina sonriendole.-Sí, claro, fue un gusto-dijo Brick un poco sonrojado.-Creo que me gustará explorar otro lugar para empezar una mejor vida-dijo Marina contenta mientras miraba el cielo y una imagen de sus padres.-Y no olvides que somos tus amigos-dijo Brick sonriendole.-Gracias-dijo Marina sintiendose muy contenta.-Pues bien, navegemos a casa para decirles a todos de nuestra aventura en el mar!-dijo Brick levantando su puño.-Sí!-dijeron los demas. Todos navegaban en el barco pirata con dirección a Tokio.

**Que les traigo mas ovas, habran mas muy pronto, gracias y comenten.**


	26. Ova 6

**Otra ova basado del Season two, disfruten y comenten.**

O.6.- Vacaciones en los baños termales.

En una tienda de sorteo, los chicos estaban jugando tratando de ganar un premio.

-Buen intento, niño. Intentalo cuando puedas-dijo el dueño de la tienda.-Ah! Este juego esta arreglado, no pude sacar el premio-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-Quizás porque no estás apto para este juego-dijo Miyashiro.-Mira quien lo dices, tú tampoco tuviste suerte-dijo Kaoretsu.-Bien niños, si no tienen más dinero para este sorteo les pido que se vayan a sus casas-dijo el dueño de la tienda.-Pues yo no tengo más dinero-dijo Kaoretsu.-Y yo use todo mi dinero-dijo Miyashiro.

-En ese caso es mi turno…-dijo Momotaro buscando en sus bolsillos pero luego vio que traia poco dinero.-Demonios, me estoy quedando sin dinero-dijo Momotaro un poco preocupado.-Creo que nuestra suerte se nos está agotando-dijo Miyashiro.-Esto depende de Momotaro. Ya perdimos-dijo Kaoretsu.-Vamos, no digan eso. Arriesgaré por ganar!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.

El dueño de la tienda vio que Momotaro se le acercaba.-Quiero intentar ganar el premio-dijo Momotaro dandole el dinero.-Bueno, tienes tres oportunidades-dijo el dueño.-Bien-dijo Momotaro. Luego él vio la caja de sorteo y agarró la palanca que lo hacía girar.-Aquí voy-dijo Momotaro y lo giró. El primer intento salió una bola blanca.-Fallaste, pero fue tu primer intento, niño-dijo el dueño.-Hazlo bien-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-No me presiones!-dijo Momotaro y luego volvió a girar la caja. Y salió otra bola blanca.-Segundo intento fallido. Te queda una sola oportunidad-dijo el dueño.-No puedes fallar! Debes concentrarte!-dijo Miyashiro molesto.-Ya lo sé. Quiero ganarme esas vacaciones-dijo Momotaro. Luego comenzó a pensar seriamente.

_"Debo pensar cómo sacar el premio, así que…"_ pensó Momotaro y luego volvió a agarrar la palanca. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu se veían un poco preocupados. Luego Momotaro comenzó a girar la caja muy rápido. Luego lo detuvo y de repente algo salio volando afuera de la caja.

Todos vieron que eran dos bolas rojas. Momotaro estaba contento y los demás estaban cómicamente sorprendidos.-Ja! Comete eso! Mala suerte!-dijo Momotaro contento.-De acuerdo, tenemos un ganador doble-dijo el dueño tristemente.

-Genial! Gané el premio, 2 veces!-dijo Momotaro haciendo una pose de victoria.-Bueno cada bola roja representa un premio de unas vacaciones a las aguas termales para 5 personas, lo que significa que podemos ser 10 personas-dijo Kaoretsu.-Pero si nos damos cuenta, somos 3, si llevamos a Shun y a la señora Sarah, seremos 5-dijo Miyashiro.-Pero entonces ¿qué hacemos con las otras 5 personas?-dijo Momotaro.

-¿Dijeron unas vacaciones?-dijo una voz femenina por detrás de Momotaro. Luego él se dio cuenta que era la de Momoko quien estaba por detrás de su cabeza muy curiosa. Momotaro se asustó al darse cuenta.-Ah! ¿Qué te pasa, Momoko? ¿Quieres provocarme un infarto?-dijo Momotaro exaltado.-¿Es cierto que se ganaron unas vacaciones a las aguas termales?-dijo Miyako.-Es increible que ganaran ese premio-dijo Kaoru.-¿Y qué? Son nuestros premios, así que váyanse!-dijo Kaoretsu molesto.-¿Y qué hacen aqui?-dijo Miyashiro.

-Bueno, nosotras caminábamos a probar nuestra suerte con el premio, pero vemos que se ganaron los 2 premios-dijo Miyako.-Se suponía que serían nuestras vacaciones-dijo Kaoru.-Pues resulta que lo ganamos, así que no molesten-dijo Momotaro ignorándolas pero Momoko se le acercó.

-Vamos! Ustedes tienen premios para 10 personas, y ya eligieron 5 de ustedes, ¿no podrían incluir a otros?-dijo Momoko.-Olvídalo! No podrán convencernos-dijo Momotaro molesto ignorandola.-Por favor-dijo Momoko con un tono más suave. Momotaro se dio cuenta que Momoko lo miraba con ojos ilusionados. Momotaro se puso nervioso al verla así, cada vez que la veía se ponía más nervioso.-No me muestres esa expresión! De acuerdo, pueden venir con nosotros si quieren!-dijo Momotaro un poco sonrojado.-¿En serio?-dijo Momoko volviendo con su cara normal.-Sí sí, pero por favor no me muestres esa expresión!-dijo Momotaro cómicamente nervioso. Miyashiro y Kaoretsu estaban confundidos al ver su estado.-_"Cara bonita para convencer a un chico. Funciona"_-pensó Momoko muy confiada.

-De acuerdo, podrán venir ustedes tres, pero solo pueden llevar a dos más, nos veremos allá-dijo Momotaro.-De acuerdo-dijo Momoko.

Al día siguiente; los RRBZ, junto con Shun y la señora Sarah, estaban en la parada de autobus esperando.-Demonios! ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar a esas chicas?-dijo Brick molesto con sus brazos cruzados.-Resultaste muy cobarde al dejarte controlar por Momoko-dijo Butch.-Cállate!-dijo Brick molesto.-Miren, ahí vienen-dijo Boomer mirando una dirección.

Las PPGZ estaban llegando, acompañadas del Profesor Utonium y Ken.-Hola chicos!-dijo Blossom saludando.-Tardaron mucho!-dijo Brick molesto.-Lo siento, tuvimos que pedir excusas a nuestros padres para venir. Además decidimos que el profesor y Ken vinieran con nosotras-dijo Blossom.-Por fin tendré un descanso después de trabajar en el laboratorio por horas-dijo el profesor contento.-En realidad yo te convencí para que dejarás de trabajar-dijo Ken.-Pues me alegra que los chicos me invitaran a estas vacaciones-dijo la señora Sarah contenta.-Y yo podré relajarme-dijo Shun contento.

Luego, todos llegaron al hotel de aguas termales.-Llegamos! Los baños termales nos esperan!-dijo Brick contento.-Sí!-dijeron Boomer y Butch contentos. Los RRBZ corrieron muy contentos al hotel.-Oigan chicos, no olviden las maletas-dijo la señora Sarah.-Bueno chicas, llevemos los nuestros-dijo Ken.

Todos estaban en el hotel buscando las habitaciones.-Bueno estas dos habitaciones serán nuestras y de Ken y el profesor Utonium-dijo Blossom señalando dos puertas.-Bien, entonces nosotros nos quedaremos con estas habitaciones-dijo Brick señalando otras puertas.

En ese momento Shun que una de las maletas se movia.-Oigan chicas, parece que su maleta está viva-dijo Shun apuntando a una de las maletas. De repente temblaba nervioso.-Esperen, no hay nada que ver!-dijo Ken nervioso tratando de ocultar algo.-Un momento-dijo Brick tocando la maleta, de repente algo salió, se trataba de Peach.-Peach!-dijeron todos excepto Ken.-Hola, ¿Llegamos a nuestras vacaciones?-dijo Peach nervioso.-Ken, sabes bien que en los hoteles no se permiten mascotas-dijo Brick.-Lo siento, pero Peach se sentía muy solo en casa, por eso lo trajimos-dijo Blossom.-Pues resultaron que son muy malas al seguir las reglas de un lugar de lujo-dijo Brick seguro con los brazos cruzados.

Pero de repente una de las maletas de los chicos también se movía. Luego los demás vieron que algo salió, era Silver, el lobo mascota de los chicos.-¿Silver?-dijeron Bubbles y Buttercup.-Ja! Pues resulta que ustedes tampoco siguen reglas-dijo Blossom molesta.-Eh Bueno… pues…-dijo Brick nervioso.-No pensamos que era buena idea dejar a Silver en casa solo-dijo Shun.

-Bueno eso no importa-dijo Ken tranquilo.-Sí, al menos no me sentiré solo-dijo Peach acercandose a Silver que lo miraba muy fijamente.-¿Qué pasa, tengo algo en mi cara?-dijo Peach pero luego Silver le lamió su nariz.-No hagas eso! Soy macho!-dijo Peach molesto.-Ja! Creo que le agradas a Silver-dijo Brick burlonamente.

-Ya que estamos en el hotel vayamos a tomar un rico baño, chicas-dijo Blossom.-Sí!-sijo Bubbles contenta.-Necesito un gran relajo-dijo Buttercup. Las PPGZ se retiraron.

-Creo que pediremos el servicio de comida-dijo el profesor.-Quiero lo mejor que sirven-dijo Ken contento.-Y yo me quedaré en nuestra habitación para cuidar a estos dos-dijo la señora Sarah sujetando a Peach y Silver.-Bueno, al menos no me dejarán con ese perro raro-dijo Peach.-Silver es un lobo-dijo la señora Sarah.

Todos se retiraron a excepción de los RRBZ y Shun.-¿Y nosotros qué haremos?-dijo Boomer.-Podríamos recorrer el hotel-dijo Butch.-O podríamos ir a los baños termales-dijo Shun.-¿Qué?-dijeron los RRBZ confundidos.-Piénsenlo, los baños son mixtos, ¿Saben lo que significa?-dijo Shun con mirada pervertida. Luego los RRBZ comenzaron a imaginar a varias chicas bañándose en las aguas termales como un paraíso, incluyendo a las PPGZ. Los RRBZ estaban sonriendo pervertidamente.-¿Y qué, aprovechamos?-dijo Shun.-Bien-dijo Brick en su estado.

Luego, los chicos estaban entrando a los baños termales usando toallas cubriéndose la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. No se podía ver claramente debido al vapor de las aguas termales.-Bueno creo que hay poca gente, así que podemos meternos-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ y Shun se estaban relajando en las aguas termales.-Ahora sé cuando se siente con mucho fuego en el cuerpo-dijo Brick.-¿Lo dice alguien que usa ataques tipo fuego?-dijo Butch.-Buena broma-dijo Boomer.-Chicos, estamos tratando de relajarnos-dijo Shun. Los RRBZ y Shun seguían relajandose hasta que de repente escucharon una voz suave de suspiro.

Los RRBZ vieron una sombra en el vapor, lo que parecia una chica con una toalla en su cabeza.-Una… una… una… una… mujer?-dijo Brick cómicamente tartamudeando.-Les dije que era mixto-dijo Shun nervioso cómicamente. La mujer se les acercaba.-¿Quién anda ahí?-dijo la mujer. La mujer se les acercaba más y más, haciendo que los chicos se ruborizaran mucho. Pero luego los RRBZ y Shun vieron que la mujer tenía el cuerpo muy peludo, haciendo que ellos estuvieron confundidos cómicamente.-¿Acaso las mujeres adultas tienen el vello de sus cabezas demasiado crecido?-dijo Brick en su estado. Luego se vio que la mujer en realidad Mojo jojo, la toalla de su cabeza era su gran cerebro cubierto con una toalla.-¿Qué dijeron?-dijo Mojo con voz femenina.

Al reconocerse, todos gritaron cómicamente haciendo que las otras personas salieran de las aguas termales asustados.-¿TU?-gritaron los chicos y Mojo señalándose entre ellos.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Mojo? ¿Y por qué la voz gay?-dijo Brick molesto.-Lo mismo les pregunto, niños malcriados! Y la otra respuesta es que el vapor afloja mi gargante-dijo Mojo molesto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo una voz, era Fuzzy lumpkins. También estaban la banda gangrena y los chicos amebas. Los RRBZ estaban sorprendidos al ver a los villanos en el mismo lugar.-¿Ustedes? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Brick en su estado.

Más tarde, los RRBZ y los otros estaban en la sala con Mojo y los otros villanos, todos usaban kimonos del hotel.-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Blossom.-Vinimos a tomarnos unas vacaciones aquí, porque ganamos un sorteo de vacaciones gratis-dijo Mojo.-No lo creo, nosotros llegamos primero-dijo Butch molesto.-Pues resulta que nos ganamos en un sorteo, justamente-dijo Ace.-¿Piensan que les creeremos?-dijo Boomer.-Pues deberían, estos boletos nos garantizan que podemos estar aquí-dijo Fuzzy mostrando los boletos.-Chicos, reunión de inmediato-dijo Brick.

Los RRBZ se reunieron mientras hablaban.-Se supone que son nuestras vacaciones-dijo Butch molesto.-Y con esos viejos, no nos dejaran en paz-dijo Boomer.-Lo sé, pero no decidimos los premios, así que tengo una idea-dijo Brick.

Luego Brick se acercó a Mojo.-Escuchen, no queremos problemas, y ustedes seguro que no querrán problemas tampoco, así que les parece…-dijo Brick.-¿Qué?-dijo Mojo.-¿Qué tal el que destroce más cosas, se queda en el hotel?-dijo Brick. De repente, Blossom le dio un golpe en su cabeza.-Idiota! Si rompen cosas, ¿Dónde pasaremos las vacaciones?-dijo Blossom molesta.-Creí que era buena idea-dijo Brick adolorido.-Tengo una idea mejor-dijo Ken. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo Ken.

En una mesa, Brick y Mojo estaban frente a frente, en medio de ellos había un papel.-Ahora, hay que firmar un pacto, en este hotel, todos descansaremos, sin peleas, sólo diversión-dijo Ken.-Creo que podríamos intentar-dijo Brick.-Vale la pena este tratado de paz-dijo Mojo. Luego ellos firmaron el tratado de paz.-Bueno, ahora vayamos a disfrutar las vacaciones!-dijo Brick emocionado.

Butch estaba en los videojuegos jugando un juego de disparos.-Soy bueno en esto!-dijo Butch mientras jugaba. Pero de repente fue empujado por Big Billy quien tomo el control del juego y Gubber estaba con él.-Nos toca-dijo Big Billy.-Oigan! Yo estaba primero!-dijo Butch molesto pero luego vio algo, era una mesa de ping pong.-Ping pong! Quizás algo de deporte me anime-dijo Butch contento. Pero en ese momento aparecieron Snake y Little Arthur.-Ping pong! Juguemos!-dijo Snake.-Oigan! Yo lo vi primero!-dijo Butch un poco desesperado.-No lo creo, queremos jugar primero-dijo Little Arthur. Butch trato de no molestarse.-Les pido por favor que me dejen jugar-dijo Butch.-No molestes, niño-dijo Little Arthur mientras sacaba su lengua.-Ya no eres tan rudo, pequeño-dijo Snake sonriendo confiado.-¿Qué?!-dijo Butch molesto pero luego le cayó una pelota de ping pong en su frente. Little Arthur se lo había lanzado.

Butch golpeó la mesa muy molesto asustándolos.-Basta! No me importa lo que dijeron, los voy a…!-dijo Butch en su estado.-Alto!-dijo una voz, era Ace.-¿Se te olvidó qué tenemos un tratado?-dijo Ace muy confiado mientras mostraba el papel del contrato.-Eres un tramposo! No se saldrán con la suya!-dijo Butch molesto.-Qué desesperado. Silencio! Lo que firmaron nos proporciona a que haremos lo que queramos sin recurrir a los golpes, así que acostúmbrate!-dijo Ace muy confiado.

Butch trataba de no enojarse al oír eso. En ese momento Buttercup se le acercó.-Butch, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Buttercup. Luego Butch se agachó hacía las rodillas de Buttercup mientras lloriqueaba cómicamente.-Ace y los otros me llamaron pequeño y no me dejaron jugar!-dijo Butch lloriqueando. Buttercup lo consolaba.-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? Idiotas!-dijo Buttercup molesta asustando a Ace.

Mientras tanto; Boomer estaba en una tienda lanzando unos discos para ganar un premio pero fallaba.-Diablos! Debí practicar más sin usar poderes-dijo Boomer triste.-Boomer-dijo una voz, era Bubbles. Boomer se asustó un poco al escuchar su nombre.-No hagas eso! Casi me das un infarto-dijo Boomer un poco calmado.-Tratas de ganarte un premio-dijo Bubbles.-Bueno, pensaba ganar ese nuevo radio-dijo Boomer señalando el premio.-Pues por qué no lo intentas una vez más-dijo Bubbles sonriendo.-Bueno, además es mi último intento-dijo Boomer. Entonces se fijó y volvió a lanzar otro anillo, esa estaba a punto de entrar en el premio. Boomer estaba emocionado pero luego otro anillo golpeó el que lanzó Boomer sacándolo fuera del premio. El otro anillo cayó dentro del premio.-Tenemos al ganador-dijo el dueño del juego.-Gané!-dijo una voz, era Fuzzy lumpkins.

Boomer estaba un poco traumado al ver eso.-Fuzzy se llevó el premio-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Por fin podré practicar mis canciones con música de fondo.-Oye! Iba a ganar ese premio y tú te entrometiste!-dijo Boomer molesto.-Pues resulta que tuve más suerte que tú-dijo Fuzzy confiado.-Eres un…-dijo Boomer tratando de atacar a Fuzzy pero este lo mostró algo.-No te atrevas! Tenemos un tratado de paz ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Fuzzy.-Eso…-dijo Boomer en su estado.-Boomer, no puedes hacer algo, prometimos no pelear en el hotel-dijo Bubbles tratando de calmar a Boomer.-No es justo-dijo Boomer sintiéndose triste.-Señor Fuzzy, podrías hacer el favor de darnos el premio-dijo Bubbles tratando de convencer a Fuzzy lumpkins.

Mientras tanto; afuera del hotel, se llevaba una feria de postres. Blossom estaba muy ilusionada al ver los diferentes postres que había.-Postres de miel! Postres de chocolate! Postres de duraznos!-dijo Blossom muy contenta. El profesor Utonium, la señora Sarah, Shun y Ken miraban lo que ella hacía.-Olvide que Blossom se pone demasiado emocionada al ver dulces-dijo el profesor.-Eso no lo sabía-dijo la señora Sarah.-Oigan no vieron a Brick-dijo Shun.-Creí que estaba detrás de nosotros-dijo Ken.

Luego se ve que Brick estaba mirando otros postres pero ninguno le importaba.-Veo que no venderán el postre que vi en la televisión-dijo Brick mirando en diferentes lados. Pero luego vio algo que lo puso muy contento.-Es ese!-dijo Brick y luego cómicamente desesperado hasta llegar a la tienda.-Ese pastel…-dijo Brick muy contento.-Así es niño, este pastel tiene…-dijo el vendedor de la tienda pero luego es interrumpido.-Una base de vainilla, flan de piña, banana en el medio, cremas de fresa y chocolate, una cubierta de vainilla y moras!-dijo Brick muy contento viendo el pastel dentro de una caja de cristal.-Es el pastel supremo!-dijo Brick junto con otra voz contenta. Brick se dio cuenta y vio que era Mojo y los chicos amebas.-Ah! ¿Tú que quieres?-dijo Brick molesto.-Vine a comprar ese pastel-dijo Mojo molesto.-Y nos lo comeremos!-dijeron los chicos amebas.-De ninguna manera, si lo quieren, los tendré que golpear!-dijo Brick molesto.-No puedes porque tenemos el tratado de paz-dijo Mojo.

-Ustedes se están aprovechando del tratado para arruinar nuestras vacaciones!-dijo Brick molesto. En ese momento los otros villanos aparecieron al lado de Mojo.-Pues es su problema, mientras no peleen, tenemos la ventaja-dijo Mojo muy confiado.-Hijos de…-dijo Brick pero es interrumpido por Blossom.-Brick, ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Blossom acercándose junto con los otros, incluyendo a Peach y Silver. Otra vez Silver lamió la frente a Peach.-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo? Soy macho!-dijo Peach molesto.

-Como sea, ese pastel es mío!-dijo Brick molesto.-Te apoyamos, viejo-dijo Shun al lado de Brick al igual que Ken, las PPGZ, Boomer y Butch.-¿Eso creen?-dijo Mojo mientras los otros villanos estaban a su lado. Los dos equipos se miraban muy desafiantes. El dueño de la tienda estaba asustado.-Esto se pondrá feo-dijo el dueño y luego se fue abandonando su tienda.-Agarren ese pastel!-dijo Mojo.-Equipo, salven ese pastel!-dijo Brick. Luego suena un silbido como si fuera un juego de football americano. Los dos equipos se chocaron entre ellos destruyendo la tienda. El pastel salió volando al aire por el choque.

Luego, Little Arthur se levantó y atrapó el pastel y corrió escapando. Ken se levanta y lo ve.-Y el juego empieza, Little Arhur se lleva el pastel y se lo pasa a Ace, pero Buttercup aparece poniéndole el pie en su cabeza para que se caiga y el pastel sale volante. Aunque Top hat lo atrapa pero Butch aparece arrebatándole-dijo Ken mientras narraba lo que pasaba.-Pasa largo!-dijo Butch lanzando el pastel con fuerza.-Es mío-dijo Boomer corriendo muy veloz hasta atrapar al pastel.-Butch hace un súper lanzamiento y Boomer lo atrapa. Pero Fuzzy se lo quita, aunque Bubbles le pone el pie para que tropiece y suelte el pastel. Oh! Mojo lo atrapa. Snake, Big Billy y Grubber se colocan como defensa. Pero Blossom y Shun los derriban abriéndole paso a Brick quien va tras Mojo! Que increíble juego!-dijo Ken muy emocionado.-Ken ¿Qué haces narrando?-dijo el profesor Utonium.-Lo siento papá pero es increíble además no estuve tan cerca de un juego-dijo Ken.

Mojo escapaba con el pastel pero Brick salta sobre él y le quita el pastel.-Oye no se vale!-dijo Mojo molesto. Luego Brick se lleva el pastel hacia el lado contrario hasta llegar a dos postes que simulaba el arco.-Oh sí! ¿Quién es el rey del juego?-dijo Brick presumiendo un baile. Los otros se le acercaron.-Que bien Brick. ¿Nos compartirías ese pastel?-dijo Shun.-Es el pastel supremo-dijo Brick contento.

Mojo estaba muy enojado al perder el pastel.-Grr! Ya me canse de este juego!-dijo Mojo y luego sacó un control remoto. De repente un láser se disparó hacia los RRBZ quienes lo esquivaron cómicamente. Un robot gigante apareció que fue lo que disparó el láser.-¿Qué hiciste? Idiota! Se supone que teníamos un tratado de paz!-dijo Brick molesto.-Esto es lo que opino de su tratado de paz!-dijo Mojo molesto mientras saco el papel y lo partió en mil pedazos.-Ya no hay que seguir fingiendo! Ataquen!-dijo Mojo mientras se subió al robot. Los otros villanos se dirigían a atacar mientras se quitaron los kimonos de hotel.

-Finalmente podremos vengarnos de ustedes!-dijo Brick mientras los RRBZ y las PPGZ se quitaron los kimonos revelando que tenían sus trajes puestos.-Yo me encargo de Mojo! Chicos, encárguense de los otros-dijo Brick mientras sacó su cerbatana y voló contra Mojo y su robot.

-Vinimos a tomar unas vacaciones, no permitiremos que unos groseros lo arruinen!-dijo Blossom mientras dirigía a las otras PPGZ y los otros RRBZ. Todos ellos usaron sus ataques juntos para derrotar a los otros villanos fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, Brick volaba contra Mojo quien se preparaba para atacar.-Me quedaré con el pastel y ustedes se irán muy lejos!-dijo Mojo atacando con láseres pero Brick los esquivaba.-Bien, ya perdí mucho de mis vacaciones asi que me desquitaré contigo!-dijo Brick mientras se acercaba más y más a Mojo mientras esquivaba. Luego Mojo comenzó a disparar láseres alocadamente a diferentes direcciones.-Deténganse! Están destruyendo mi hotel!-dijo el gerente del hotel.

Luego de disparar, Mojo se calmó pero vio que Brick no estaba.-¿Dónde estás enano?-dijo Mojo mirando diferentes lados. Luego se vio que Brick estaba sobre la cabeza del robot de Mojo.-Creo que con esto basta-dijo Brick mientras sopló su cerbatana una pequeña bola de fuego que ingresó del robot. Luego la pequeña bola de fuego comenzó a recorrer violentamente dentro del robot, Mojo se asustó al ver lo que pasaba.-¿Qué pasa…?-dijo Mojo asustado cómicamente pero luego su robot se cayó desarmándose en piezas. Mojo se levantaba pero Brick estaba a su lado.-Se acabaron las vacaciones para ti-dijo Brick confiado y luego le dio un fuerte golpe dejándolo desmayado.

Más tarde; los RRBZ, las PPGZ y los otros estaban sentados dentro de un tren eléctrico volviendo a su casa.-Apenas disfrutamos nuestras vacaciones-dijo Buttercup un poco triste.-Quizás pero tuvimos unas peleas-dijo Butch.-¿Les parecieron mejor pelear que relajarse?-dijo Bubbles confundida.-¿Y por qué? Teníamos que recuperar energías-dijo Boomer.-Pero se supone que vinimos a descansar…-dijo Peach pero luego Silver se le acercó.-Ya te dije! Soy…-dijo Peach molesto pero Silver sólo le estiró su pata.-Ah, ya veo, sólo querías saludar-dijo Peach dándolo su pata también.-Sería más sencillo si le hubieras explicado sin quejarte-dijo Shun.-Y ustedes debieron entrenar bien a su mascota-dijo Ken.-El punto es que no pudimos disfrutar nuestras vacaciones-dijo Blossom un poco triste.-Quizás pero al menos nos llevamos algo del viaje-dijo Brick. Luego enseñó el pastel que ganaron a todos.-Brick, trajiste ese delicioso pastel!-dijo Blossom contenta.-Bueno, nos lo ganamos-dijo Brick presumiendo.-Gracias, Bricky…-dijo Blossom contenta.-¿Bricky?-dijeron Butch y Buttercup confundidos mirándose.-No hay pro… espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?-dijo Brick al darse cuenta cómo lo llamó. Todos estaban mudos al escuchar lo que pasó.

-No dije nada!-dijo Blossom un poco nerviosa.-Sí claro, al menos no terminamos como Mojo jojo y los otros viejos-dijo Brick.

Mientras tanto, Mojo y los otros villanos estaban reparando los daños que hicieron en el hotel.-Se suponía que este es un hotel no un sitio de construcción-dijo Mojo un poco molesto.-Silencio! Deberán pagar por todos los daños que hicieron. A no ser que quieran que llame a los niños héroes-dijo el gerente mientras sacaba su teléfono.-No, no, no!-dijeron Mojo y los otros muy asustados y continuaron reparando.-La próxima vez que vamos de viaje nos iremos al zoologico-dijo Mojo muy triste.

**Bueno esto fue otra ova, pronto traeré otras. Gracias y comenten.**


	27. Ova 7

**Nueva ova del Season two, comenten**

O.7.-Hemos sido exiliados!

Los RRBZ se encontraban pelando contra un robot gigante.-Chicos, terminemos rápido con esto, tengo ganas de comer unos ricos wafles-dijo Brick.-Sí! Wafles!-dijeron Boomer y Butch.

Luego cada uno uso sus ataques.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick atacando.-Anillos veloces!-dijo Boomer atacando.-Búmeran deslumbrante!-dijo Butch atacando. El robot es alcanzado y explotó en mil pedazos. Los pedazos cayeron a diferentes partes de la ciudad dañando edificios y carreteras. La gente por poco es alcanzada por los trozos.

Los RRBZ estaban en el centro de la ciudad al lado de una gran estatua que era la del señor alcalde.-Cada día hacen robots menos peligrosos-dijo Butch.-Propongo que nos olvidemos eso y nos comamos unos wafles-dijo Boomer emocionado.-Claro! Después de todo la gente nos ama como verdaderos héroes…-dijo Brick mientras movió la cerbatana de su mana haciendo un ataque sin darse cuenta. Y vio que lo pasó en el cuello de la estatua.-Oh! Mierda!-dijo Brick y luego la cabeza de la estatua se cayó al suelo.-Te pasaste Brick!-dijo Boomer preocupado.-Decapitaste la estatua con tu ataque!-dijo Butch.-No! No use mi Ataque de corte a propósito!-dijo Brick preocupado.-¿Qué haremos?-dijo Boomer.-Bueno al Alcalde se merecía estar a su tamaño natural-dijo Butch.-Sí, no creo que le tomen importancia, porque somos héroes, como dicen… tocar duro-dijo Brick.

Al día siguiente, los RRBZ estaban caminando por la ciudad.-Ayer tuvimos un reto muy fácil-dijo Brick.-Además no tuvimos tarea de escuela que hacer-dijo Boomer.-Como sea vayamos por unas bocadillos-dijo Butch. Pero luego los RRBZ se dieron cuenta que no había gente en donde se encontraba, como si estuviera abandonado.-Oigan, ¿Por qué las personas no están hoy?-dijo Butch.-Ahora que lo dices, no lo había notado por la tranquilidad que hay-dijo Boomer.

Pero luego los RRBZ vieron que había una reunión en el centro de la ciudad.-Parece que la gente está ahí, vamos-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se dirigieron a la reunión.

Los RRBZ vieron que la gente de la ciudad estaban en una reunión que el señor Alcalde había hecho. Los RRBZ estaban sobre un muro mirando lo que pasaba.-Señoras y señores, los he reunido por una emergencia, es sobre los nuevos héroes, los Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo el alcalde.-Sí, esos niños no tienen control-dijo un hombre de la multitud.-Nos protegen pero ocasionan muchos daños-dijo otro hombre de la multitud. Los RRBZ estaban preocupados al escuchar comentarios sobre ellos.-No puedo creerlo, están hablando de nosotros-dijo Boomer preocupado.-No hay que alarmarnos, quizás no hemos sido muy cuidadosos con nuestros deberes, pero protegemos a las personas, seguro lo entenderán y nos perdonarán… hay que sentir este momento-dijo Brick.

En ese momento el alcalde se pone al frente de la multitud.-De acuerdo gente, estos chicos tal vez no son tan responsables como nuestras chicas heroínas, pero muestran su empeño para hacer lo posible para salvarnos, no debemos molestarnos con ellos sólo porque hacen algunos destrozos en nuestra ciudad y por lo tanto deberían ser perdonados-dijo el alcalde.-Lo ven chicos, nos entienden-dijo Brick contento.-A excepción por esta vez ya que decapitaron mi estatua, por lo tanto… los queremos fuera de nuestra ciudad!-dijo el alcalde.-Sí!-dijeron toda la multitud de acuerdo con el alcalde.

-D'oh!-dijeron los RRBZ al darse cuenta de eso y después se cayeron del muro.-Miren! Son los supuestos héroes que hicieron destrozos!-dijo otro hombre en la multitud. La gente se fijaron en los RRBZ molestos.-Escuchen, sabemos que a veces no controlamos nuestras habilidades en las peleas, pero no podemos evitarlo-dijo Brick tratando de calmar a la gente.-Pero no muestran más cuidado como las Powerpuff Girls Z, ellas parecen que son las heroínas y ustedes se convirtieron en los villanos-dijo un policía. En ese momento se imaginó a los RRBZ en fotos de criminales en prisión.-Estamos exiliados!-dijeron los RRBZ cómicamente sorprendidos en su imaginación.

Más tarde en el atardecer, los RRBZ estaban en la salida de la ciudad.-Chicos, por todos los destrozos que hicieron a nuestra ciudad y además su mayor crimen, decapitar mi estatua, se les ha decidido que abandonen la ciudad-dijo el alcalde.-No puedo creer que nos hagan esto-dijo Butch.-Después de todas las cosas heroicas que hicimos-dijo Boomer.-Ya no podemos tenerlos más en nuestra ciudad, son sólo destrucción en peleas-dijo el alcalde.

En ese momento, el profesor Utonium se acercó a los RRBZ y les puso lo que parecía unos aros de metal en los pies derechos de los RRBZ.-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Brick confundido.-Lo siento chicos, pero el señor alcalde me lo ordenó-dijo el profesor.-Estos dispositivos les impedirá usar sus poderes de volar y ataques, deberán irse de la ciudad como humanos-dijo el alcalde muy frío.

Los RRBZ se veían muy tristes.-Bueno amigos, ya lo escucharon, hay que irnos-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ levantaron sus bolsas sobre sus hombros y se disponían a irse. Ellos saltaron para volar pero luego se cayeron cómicamente.-¿Qué parte de impedir volar no entendieron?-dijo el profesor. Los RRBZ se levantaron y se fueron caminando muy tristes durante el atardecer.-Gente de Tokio, tienen que entenderlo, no podemos poner más peligro en nuestra ciudad-dijo el alcalde al pueblo mientras los RRBZ se retiraban.

Los RRBZ caminaban hasta que llegaron a una parada de autobús y se sentaron a esperar mientras llegó el autobús. Luego se llega a ver que estaban en un barco y luego sobre el techo de un camión.

Al amanecer, los RRBZ seguían caminando muy tristes hasta que vieron una ciudad.-¿Dónde llegamos?-dijo Boomer.-Creo que este sitio es…-dijo Butch. Luego se ve la estatua de la libertad, rascacielos y pistas llenas de autos.-Estamos…-dijo Brick. Luego desde afuera de la gran ciudad los RRBZ están sorprendidos.-ESTADOS UNIDOS!-dijeron los RRBZ en voz alta.-No puedo creer que estuvimos de viaje por varias horas!-dijo Butch.-Creí que viajábamos a donde sea!-dijo Boomer.-Se nos olvidó la orientación-dijo Brick.

Luego los RRBZ pasaron de emocionados a alegres mientras ingresaron a la ciudad.-Perfecto, podemos comenzar una nueva segunda vida aquí-dijo Brick contento. Los RRBZ estaban dando un tour por la ciudad. Luego se ve que ellos se tomaban fotos usando ropas de la ciudad y en diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Luego los RRBZ estaban caminando mientras miraban sus fotos.-Creo que nos gustará vivir aqui-dijo Brick.-Tienes razón, aquí pocos saben de nuestra forma de actuar-dijo Boomer.-Que bueno porque ya tengo hambre, ¿Cuánto tenemos Brick?-dijo Butch.-Bueno…-dijo Brick mientras revisaba su billetera y luego estuvo en shock cómico.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Boomer.-Usamos todo el dinero por el viaje y por la fotos-dijo Brick en su estado.-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?-gritaron los RRBZ.

Más tarde en la noche, ellos estaban mendingando en una calle.-Ayúdennos, somos huérfanos-dijo Brick mientras estiraba su gorra pidiendo limosna, las personas solo los ignoraban.-Supongo que debimos pensar en el dinero del viaje-dijo Brick.-Teníamos que empezar una nueva vida como mendigar-dijo Butch molesto.-No me culpes, también debiste pensar en algo mejor!-dijo Brick molesto.-¿Qué?-dijo Butch molesto.-Chicos, pelearnos no nos ayudará-dijo Boomer tratando de calmarlos.

En ese momento, unas personas los vieron.-Oigan, ¿No son esos niños héroes de Tokio? Ah! Los Rowdyruff Boys Z! ¿Cómo no pude reconocerlos?-dijo un señor asombrado.-¿Saben de nosotros?-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Los vimos por televisión internacional, son famosos-dijo el señor.-¿Famosos?-dijeron los RRBZ. Luego se imaginaron ellos bajándose de una limosina mientras con ropas de gala y eran fotografiados por muchas personas.

-Asombroso!-dijeron los RRBZ volviendo a la realidad.-¿Y qué me dicen, quisieran participar en nuestro show de hoy en la noche?-dijo el señor.-¿Hoy? ¿En estas horas muy tarde?-dijo Brick.-Bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo el señor.-Estamos muy cansados y queremos dormir, aunque no sabemos en dónde-dijo Brick.-¿Bueno les parece ahora mismo?-dijo el señor.-¿Sabe qué? Levánteme cuando se acabe setiembre-dijo Brick mientras se hecho al suelo a dormir.-Vamos Brick, esto puede el comienzo de nuestras nuevas vidas-dijo Boomer.-Sí, no flojees-dijo Butch.-Les daremos algo para que no tengan sueño-dijo el señor.-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Brick levantándose.-De acuerdo, soy el señor Walters, soy el conductor del… Show de la noche-dijo el señor Walters.-¿Y cuál es el nombre de su programa?-dijo Brick.-Ya lo dije… El Show de la noche es el nombre del show de esta noche-dijo el señor Walters.-Que mal nombre, señor Water-dijo Brick confundido.-Ese no es mi nombre… es el señor Walters!-dijo el señor Walters.

Más tarde, los RRBZ entraron a un edificio de televisión, pero ellos se notaban con sueño.-Señor Walters, creo que esos niños no podrán participar en el show si están con sueño-dijo la asistente del señor Walters.-No hay problema, ya mandé a traerles unas bebidas energéticas-dijo el señor Walters. Luego un asistente trajo 3 latas de bebidas y se los dio a los RRBZ. Ellos lo tomaron.

Luego el show comenzó, el señor Walters aparece.-Buenas noches, estimado público, hoy tenemos unos invitados fabulosos… son los… Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijo el señor Walters mientras se escuchó los aplausos. Los RRBZ entraron al escenario pero algo raro pasaba en ellos. Ellos estaban mareados y luego estaban dando pequeños saltos.-¿Chicos, qué hacen?-dijo el señor Walters.-Señor Walters, tenemos un pequeño problema-dijo un ayudante del señor Walters.-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el señor Walters.-Sobre la bebida para los chicos, nos pidió bebidas energéticas pero… vimos que fueron intercambiadas…-dijo el asistente.-¿Cambiadas?¿Cambiadas con qué?-dijo el señor Walters.-Por… café-dijo el asistente.-No puede ser! Entonces…-dijo el señor Walters preocupado y se fijó en los RRBZ.

Los RRBZ estaban paralizados como si algo iba a pasar.-En 3… 2… 1…-dijo el asistente. Luego los RRBZ comenzaron a saltar, correr y reírse alocadamente.-Miren soy un torpedo!-dijo Brick en su estado. Los RRBZ estaban alocados por el efecto del café y estaban destrozando el set de televisión asustando al público.-Querido público, debido a un inconveniente, el programa se cancela hoy, pero no se pierdan mañana el show de… ah!-dijo el señor Walters pero le cayó una cámara de TV. De repente se vio una figura femenina detrás del set.

A la mañana siguiente, los RRBZ se levantaron muy cansados.-Au, no detengan la fiesta…-dijo Brick un poco mareado.-Ustedes! Arruinaron mi show… ¿qué le diré a mi público?-dijo el señor Walters molesto.-Señor Walters, disculpe, pero como le dije, alguien debió cambiar las bebidas-dijo el asistente.-Bueno, ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?-dijo Butch levantándose.-Sí, alguien debió tratar de arruinar nuestra reputación, no lo perdonaremos por eso!-dijo Boomer levantándose.-Así es, vámonos-dijo Brick levantándose. Luego los RRBZ salieron corriendo fuera del edificio.

Los RRBZ salieron a la calle de Nueva york mientras miraban por diferentes direcciones.-Mierda! Si tan solo pudiéramos volar-dijo Brick molesto mientras miraba el aro de metal.-Pudiéramos quitarnos estas cosas primero-dijo Butch.-No olviden que anula nuestras habilidades-dijo Boomer.-¿Y cómo encontraremos al culpable si ni siquiera tenemos datos de él?-dijo Butch.-¿O ella?-dijo Brick.-¿Qué te hace suponer que es una chica?-dijo Butch.-Porque la estoy viendo-dijo Brick mirando un lado.-Oigan chicos estúpidos, sé que los sacaron de su casa porque apestan… ¿y adivinen? Yo les di bebidas cafeinadas para que perdieran el control!-dijo una chica misteriosa mientras le sacaba la lengua a los RRBZ y luego huyó.-Esa bruja nos la pagará!-dijo Brick enojado. Los RRBZ estaban enojados cómicamente.

Luego los RRBZ corrieron tras la chica. Pero luego se detuvieron al ver varios chicos pintando con grafitis una pared.-Oigan, ¿No vieron a una chica rara corriendo por aquí?-dijo Brick.-Tal vez-dijo uno de los chicos.-¿Cómo que tal vez?-dijo Brick.-Ayúdennos a pintar algo genial y les diremos lo que vimos-dijo el chico. Los RRBZ se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.-De acuerdo, denme esos sprays-dijo Brick.

Luego los RRBZ tenían 2 latas de spray en sus manos cada uno.-Bien chicos, ahora!-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ comenzaron a pintar muy rápido. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos al ver como los RRBZ pintaban con tal rapidez. Luego los RRBZ estaban manchados con pintura.-¿Y?-dijo Brick. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos al ver la pintura. Era un enorme fénix.-Genial, nunca pensamos en incluir un pájaro de esa clase-dijo el chico.-Ahora dígannos-dijo Brick mientras los RRBZ levantaron unos baldes con agua y se lo echaron sobre sus cabezas para limpiarse de la pintura.-La chica rara se fue por esa dirección-dijo el chico señalando la dirección.-Gracias-dijeron los RRBZ y luego corrieron de nuevo.

Más tarde, los RRBZ estaban un poco cansados.-Deberíamos separarnos, así podríamos ocupar más terreno-dijo Boomer.-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo hacemos para contactarnos, alguna señal?-dijo Butch.-¿Qué tal esta? Chicos héroes, unidos!-dijo Brick levantando su puño.-Que original-dijo Boomer decepcionado.-¿Quién te enseñó hablar así? ¿Stan Lee?-dijo Butch confundido.-Oigan! Al menos tuve una iniciativa-dijo Brick.

Pero luego vieron algo. La chica misteriosa se subió a un bus lleno de pasajeros.-Ahí está!-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ corrieron y se subieron al bus pero no se dieron cuenta que la chica misteriosa se había bajada por la puerta trasera del bus.

El bus comenzó avanzar.-Chicos creo que la perdimos-dijo Brick.-Diablos! Es muy buena para escapar-dijo Butch molesto. Pero de repente el bus comenzó a acelerar a una gran velocidad haciendo que los RRBZ perdieran el equilibrio.-Oiga ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Brick al conductor del bus.-Algo le pasa al acelerador, no puedo detenerlo!-dijo el conductor.

El bus aceleraba más y más mientras pasaba por la pista hasta que se dirigía a un área de construcción.-Chicos! Miren eso!-dijo Boomer señalando algo. Había un puente pero no estaba terminado.-Aaaaah! Nos vamos a morir!-dijo el conductor.-Este el peor momento de no tener poderes!-dijo Brick asustado.-¿Qué haremos, qué haremos?-dijo Butch asustado.

-Pues, si el plano del puente es de bajada, tal vez…-dijo Boomer mirando y pensando.-¿Qué cosa, Boomer?-dijo Butch.-Podemos cruzar el puente a máxima velocidad!-dijo Boomer mientras tomó el volante del bus y comenzó a conducir.-Sabes que no tienes permiso de conducir por ser menor, niño-dijo el conductor preocupado.-Pisa el acelerador, Boomer!-dijo Brick.-Aquí vamos!-dijo Boomer mientras pisó el acelerador.

El bus comenzó a ir mucho más rápido mientras ya se encontraba cerca del puente incompleto.-A todos los pasajeros! Sujétense de sus asientos! Vamos a dar un gran salto cruzando ese puente incompleto!-dijo Brick. Los pasajeros estaban muy asustados y se agarraron de sus asientos.-Vamos, vamos! Podemos!-dijo Brick preocupado.-Ahí está!-dijo Boomer al ver el risco del puente.-Sujétense!-dijo Butch.

Los RRBZ también se sujetaron de lo que podían. El bus salió disparado hacía el risco y saltó. El puente estaba en el aire al asombro de varias personas que estaban en la zona. El bus parecía no llegar a la otra mitad del puente ya que estaba cayendo. Pero se ve que al final lograron llegar al risco de la mitad del puente.-¿Lo hicimos? Lo hicimos!-dijo Brick contento.-Les dije que velocidad es lo mío!-dijo Boomer.-Ya pueden estar tranquilos, el peligro pasó!-dijo Butch a los pasajeros quienes estaban contentos.

Luego de eso; los RRBZ se bajaron del bus y salieron a buscar.-Esa bruja ya está muerta!-dijo Brick enojado. Pero en ese momento una banda de delincuentes los rodeo con pistolas a la mano.-Vaya, vaya! Unos mocosos, tal como lo describió-dijo uno de los delincuentes.-Oigan, ¿Nos conocen?-dijo Brick confundido.-Quietos, a menos que quieran tener hoyos en sus cuerpecitos-dijo el delincuente.-No podemos usar nuestras armas!-dijo Butch molesto.-Pero al menos podemos usar nuestra defensa propia-dijo Boomer.-Sí, pero ¿Será suficiente?-dijo Brick.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no pueden porque no les dieron de tomar su leche sus mamis? Jajaja!-dijo el delincuente burlándose.

Al oír eso, los RRBZ se enojaron cómicamente.-Odiamos la leche!-dijeron los RRBZ enojados y luego fueron contra los delincuentes quienes gritaron de susto. Después se ve que las pistolas de los delincuentes estaban en el suelo y los delincuentes estaban cómicamente adoloridos.-Nunca vuelvan a decir eso-dijo Brick con mirada fría. Los delincuentes estaban asustados al verlos.-Imposible que unos… niños nos golpearan-dijo uno de los delincuentes.-Así es! Porque somos chicos malos-dijo Brick.-Chicos malos, chicos malos, que van a hacer, que van a hacer? Cuando vengan por ustedes?-dijeron los RRBZ cantando.-Esa chica nos engañó! Dijo que ustedes eran fáciles de asustar-dijo el delincuente.-¿Esa chica? ¿Cuál chica?-dijo Brick.

-¿Me buscaban?-dijo una voz, era la chica misteriosa que molestaba a los RRBZ.-Ahí estás!-dijo Brick señalándola. Los RRBZ la persiguieron hasta que llegaron al centro de Nueva york.-No te muevas! Ya estas muerta!-dijoBrick molesto.-Por fin tengo el honor de conocerlos en persona, Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijo la chica misteriosa quien tenía su cabello cubierto con un tela, además se ve que tenía una vestimenta china. La chica misteriosa se quito la tela revelándose que era pelirroja.-Vaya es muy linda-dijo Brick. Boomer y Butch lo miraban confundidos.-¿Eh? Es decir… ya te encontramos y te conocemos-dijo Brick inventando otra respuesta.-De hecho, no sabemos de ella-dijo Butch.-Apenas la encontramos-dijo Boomer.

-Pues no esperaba que su propia ciudad los exiliada, seguramente será por todas las travesuras que hicieron en el pasado-dijo la chica misteriosa.-Cállate! ¿Y tú quién eres y por qué nos has estado molestando?-dijo Brick.-Se los diré pero…-dijo la chica misteriosa.-¿Pero qué?-dijeron los RRBZ.-¿Podrían dar tres pasos para atrás?-dijo la chica. Los RRBZ se miraban confundidos pero ellos dieron tres pasos para atrás.-Muy bien, ahora, ¿Quién…?-dijo Brick pero en ese momento una puerta que estaba en su lado se abrió y muchas personas salieron despavoridas pisando a los RRBZ, luego al final salieron dos personas más era un anfitrión de show y su asistente.-Gracias por venir al show de esta tarde, por cierto no hay reembolso-dijo el anfitrión mientras que él y su asistente salieron despavoridos al igual que la gente.

Luego de eso, los RRBZ con huellas de pisadas, se levantaron adoloridos.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Brick adolorido.-Que tontos, cayeron muy fácil calculé el momento que la gente saliera de este edificio-dijo la chica.-Dinos ahora quién eres-dijo Brick molesto.-Me llamo Tigresa-dijo la chica.-¿Tigresa? ¿Y por qué Tigresa?-dijo Brick confundido.-Por mi mascota-dijo Tigresa y luego silbó. En ese momento de la puerta del edificio salió un tigre blanco. Los RRBZ se asustaron cómicamente al verlo.-¿Con que esa mascota?-dijo Boomer cómicamente asustado.-Mi mascota y yo siempre los vimos, haciendo sus hazañas de héroes, pero cuando supimos de su exilio, decidimos seguirlos hasta aquí-dijo Tigresa.-¿Y cómo puedes tener de mascota ese tigre?-dijo Butch confundido.-Eso deberían saberlo-dijo Tigresa sonriendo maléficamente.

En ese momento los RRBZ detectaron aura negra y vieron que provenía de Tigresa y su tigre.-Aura negra, debimos saberlo desde el comienzo-dijo Brick.-Veo que saben detectar poder negro, en especial tú guapo pelirrojo-dijo Brick.-¿Me dijo guapo?-dijo Brick confundido.-Nos vemos luego y por cierto fíjense por donde caminan-dijo Tigresa guiñando su ojo mientras montó su tigre y se fueron corriendo.-Oye espera…-dijo Brick. Pero los RRBZ al tratar de seguirla se cayeron ya que cayeron al hoyo de un piso falso. Tigresa huía mientras se reía. Los RRBZ se levantaron un poco adoloridos.-Genial ya tuve suficiente con una pelirroja, y ahora hay otra pelirroja que me hace la vida difícil-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Se escapa!-dijo Butch.

Los RRBZ perseguían a Tigresa pero ella era rápida gracias a su tigre mascota.-Oigan, ¿Por qué no intentan alcanzarme usando ese carro?-dijo Tigresa señalando algo. Había un carro y los RRBZ se dirigieron donde estaba.-Usemoslo-dijo Brick.-Espera, podría ser otra trampa-dijo Boomer.-Sí, ya hemos pasado por eso-dijo Butch.-Podría ser, pero hay que alcanzarla ya que no podemos volar-dijo Brick. Los RRBZ se subieron al carro y lo encendieron, luego fueron tras Tigresa quien los miraba muy confiada.-_"Espero que eso funcione"_-pensó Tigresa. Los RRBZ manejaban el carro pero de repente comenzó a fallar.-El carro no anda bien-dijo Boomer.-Sabía que era una trampa-dijo Butch.-Chicos, ya nos sentimos mal por otras cosas pero esta vez no, miren-dijo Brick. Luego Brick agarró el volante y comenzó a girarlo con fuerza. El carro comenzó a dar varias vueltas. Los RRBZ estaban gritando pero era risa.- Me haces dar vueltas, nena como un disco, nena vueltas, vueltas, vueltas oooohh!-dijeron los RRBZ cantando. El auto se estrelló partiéndose en varios pedazos y los RRBZ estaban tirados en el suelo pero se veían contentos y riéndose un poco.-Que divertido!-dijo Brick contento. Luego los RRBZ vieron que el choque había roto los aros que tenían, ya se libraron del suprimidor de sus poderes.

-Ya tenemos nuestros poderes-dijo Brick.-Sabía que eso los animaría-dijo Tigresa quien estaba al frente de ellos.-Eh?-dijeron los RRBZ.-Ayudenme-dijo Tigresa con rostro de preocupación.-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Brick confundido.-No dije nada, atácalos mi mascota!-dijo Tigresa ordenando a su tigre. El tigre corría contra los RRBZ. Boomer y Butch lo esquivaron a tiempo pero Brick fue atacado por el tigre que lo embistió haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.-Brick!-dijeron Boomer y Butch.-Ay! Eso dolió-dijo Brick tocándose su cabeza.-Chicos, deben atacarme para salvarme!-dijo Tigresa.-¿De qué habla?-dijo Butch.-No dije nada! Los derrotaré aquí y ahora!-dijo Tigresa con mirada amenazante.-Ahora que le pasa, ella es la enemiga y luego nos dice que la ayudemos, que se decida ya-dijo Boomer.-Esperen chicos, tal vez no sea ella misma-dijo Brick.-¿Qué?-dijeron los RRBZ.-Si mi idea no falla, Tigresa está siendo obligada por el polvo negro en atacarnos, tal vez…-dijo Brick pensando.

-Se lamentarán de no irse de aquí!-dijo Tigresa mientras montó su tigre y fue contra los RRBZ quienes lo esquivaron a tiempo.-Fallaste!-dijo Butch.-¿Eso creen?-dijo Tigresa y luego estiró sus piernas golpeando a Boomer y Butch.-Chicos!-dijo Brick pero luego Tigresa agarró su cabeza.-Por favor ayúdame, el polvo negro me obliga atacarlos y apenas logro liberarme, mi tigre es el que me controla, ataquennos a la vez-dijo Tigresa como reaccionando pero luego cambió su cara malvada lanzó a Brick contra el piso.-Chicos! Reunión!-dijo Brick.

Luego rápidamente los RRBZ se levantaron de los escombros y se reunieron.-Tengo un plan para terminar esto, escuchen…-dijo Brick luego comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Tigresa estaba confundida de lo que hablaban.-Oigan, ¿Qué están hablando?-dijo Tigresa.-Disculpa pero estamos hablando, ¿Podrías esperar?-dijo Brick y luego los RRBZ comenzaron a hablar en voz baja de nuevo.-Vamos! No sean embusteros díganme!-dijo Tigresa.-No! ¿Te importa?-dijo Butch.-Sí! Estamos hablando de algo interesante-dijo Boomer. Los RRBZ seguían hablando en voz baja.

Tigresa tenía curiosidad de escuchar su conversación y se les acercaba junto con su tigre.-Ya veo, con que eso paso-dijo Boomer.-Por supuesto y por eso debemos hacerlo-dijo Brick.-Pues cuenten conmigo-dijo Butch.-Oigan hablan de…-dijo Tigresa con mucha curiosidad.-Caíste!-dijeron los RRBZ con caras cómicamente confiadas. Boomer y Butch agarraron al tigre y lo lanzaron al piso. Brick agarró a Tigresa de su brazo.-La trampa más vieja siempre funciona-dijo Brick y lanzó a Tigresa contra su tigre.-Proyectil de fuego!-dijo Brick usando su ataque que alcanzó a Tigresa y su tigre provocando una pequeña explosión.-Amigo, soy el mejor en lo que hago-dijo Brick.-Otra vez con los derechos de autor-dijo Boomer.-Nos multarían por decirlo-dijo Butch.-Por favor, como si estuviera rompiendo la cuarta pared, miren al frente no hay nada-dijo Brick apuntando al frente y luego se acercó.-¿Ven? No pasa nada si hago esto-dijo Brick tocando al frente y de repente la escena se inclina un poco.-Ah! Perdón-dijo Brick asustado y enderezando la escena con sus dedos.

Luego ellos vieron que el polvo negro que infectó a Tigresa y a su tigre se desvaneció, luego se le acercaron.-Oye niña-dijo levantando a Tigresa quien luego abrió sus ojos.-Me salvaron-dijo Tigresa y luego el tigre saltó sobre Brick y le lamia su mejilla.-Tranquilo, no me comas además no me bañe-dijo Brick.-Parece que mi mascota te está dando las gracias-dijo Tigresa contenta.-No hay problema-dijeron los RRBZ.-Chicos, ¿Hora de aventura?-dijo Brick.-Ooooooh!-dijeron los RRBZ contentos.

Más tarde era de noche, Brick y Tigresa estaban sentados en una banca mientras hablaban.-Así que esos ataques eran solo para atraernos a ti-dijo Brick.-Sí, pero como vi que solo los estaba enojando más de lo que ya se sentían fueron expulsados de Tokio, pensé que el destrozó del auto que usaron y cuando cantaron y se rieron, eso me dio a entender que ya no se sentían frustrados por lo de antes y aproveche para pedirles que me salven, además tenía que liberarlos de los aros que les impedía usar sus poderes-dijo Tigresa.-Ya veo, cuando sentimos esa adrenalina del auto imparable, el grafiti que hicimos, los ladrones noqueados, todo eso nos revivió para darnos cuenta que seguíamos siendo chicos rudos-dijo Brick.-Sí, tenía que reactivar sus mentes para recordarles que a pesar de ser violentos, hacían lo correcto como héroes, por eso fue cuando los ví exiliados, decidí seguirlos hasta Estados Unidos, pero el polvo negro ya comenzaba a poseerme-dijo Tigresa mientras se imaginaba lo que dijo.-Te entiendo pero…-dijo Brick pero de repente el tigre de Tigresa estaba a su lado y Brick gritó asustado.-¿Qué te pasa Brick?-dijo Tigresa.-Tu mascota se me apareció de repente, un poco más y tendría… un ataque al corazón-dijo Brick.-Parece que mi mascota y yo somos inseparables-dijo Tigresa.-Que gracioso-dijo Brick.

-Por cierto Brick, ¿Recuerdas que te dije guapo?-dijo Tigresa un poco sonrojada.-Eh Sí, ¿Por qué?-dijo Brick un poco sonrojado.-Pues pienso que eres de verdad guapo, y me preguntaba si podríamos salir juntos-dijo Tigresa.-Bueno, yo…-dijo Brick preocupado.-Por favor sabes lo que es… amar a alguien-dijo Tigresa. Brick estaba preocupado pero decidió hablar.-Lo siento Tigresa pero yo…-dijo Brick.-¿Qué?-dijo Tigresa preocupada.-Yo… yo… estoy saliendo con alguien y no… puedo decirte quién-dijo Brick tragando saliva.-Entiendo-dijo Tigresa triste.-Lo siento pero vamos… podemos divertirnos como amigos-dijo Brick animándola.-De acuerdo-dijo Tigresa sonriendo.

-Sabes a pesar de que estemos fuera de Tokio, podríamos comenzar una nueva aventura aquí-dijo Brick contento.-Yo los apoyo-dijo Tigresa.-Gracias, ahora volvamos con Boomer y Butch, deben estar en la casa alquilada que tenemos para vivir-dijo Brick. Brick y Tigresa caminaban hacia una dirección.-Me da gusto poder compartir su nueva vida con ustedes-dijo Tigresa.-Mañana, los RRBZ comenzaran una nueva y mejor vida aquí! Sí!-dijo Brick contento.

Al día siguiente, en una casa de la ciudad de Nueva York, sonó un teléfono. Brick levantó el teléfono y contestó.-¿Sí? ¿Señor alcalde? ¿Cómo consiguió este número?-dijo Brick sorprendido.-Por televisión, pero necesito pedirles algo-dijo el alcalde asustado. Boomer y Butch se acercaron a Brick para escuchar la llamada.-Pues… ¿Por qué nos llaman estamos exiliados recuerdan?-dijo Brick.-Lamento que los exiliáramos, pero por favor necesitamos que vuelvan porque… Mojo jojo creo un ejército de robots mordelones, las Powerpuff Girls Z apenas pueden con todos, necesitamos su apoyo, y prometo que nos culparé por decapitar mi estatua-dijo el alcalde. Se llega a ver que las PPGZ estaban atacando a varios robots mordelones pero apenas podían. Se ve que unos robots mordelones mordían los cuellos de otras estatuas del alcalde hasta decapitarlos a todos.-Mis estatuas nuevas! Por favor vuelvan!-dijo el alcalde cómicamente desesperado.

-Bueno, fue divertido nuestra nueva vida en pocas horas y volvemos a la vieja vida-dijeron los RRBZ tristes e inclinaron sus cabezas.

**Gracias por esperar, ya vendrán otras ovas, comenten.**


	28. Ova 8

**Otra ova con humor del Season two, favor de comentar más.**

O.8.-Doble cita con mucho peligro

En una mañana tranquila, Momotaro estaba caminando muy contento.-Que feliz estoy-dijo Momotaro contento mientras sujetaba una nota en su mano derecha.

-No puedo creer que Shizune-chan me haya invitado a hablar con ella-dijo Momotaro muy contento mientras se dirigía a un lugar.

Más tarde en la casa de la señora Sarah, Shizune lo esperaba, ella lo vio llegar.-Momotaro-kun!-dijo Shizune saludando.-Shizune-chan! Ya llegué!-dijo Momotaro muy contento.-Veo que la señora Sarah te dejo vivir en su casa-dijo Momotaro.-Sí, gracias a ustedes tengo un hogar-dijo Shizune.-¿Y qué querías hablar? Recibí tu nota-dijo Momotaro mostrando la nota.

Luego Shizune y Momotaro hablaban.-Dime Shizune-chan, ¿Por qué me llamastes?-dijo Momotaro.-Lo que pasa es que mañana estaré libre y saldré a hacer unas compras y quería que me acompañaras-dijo Shizune contenta.-¿En serio? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Cómo una cita?-dijo Momotaro sonrojado. Shizune asintió.-Eso creo-dijo Shizune.-SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta muy contento.-Entonces, ¿Si irás?-dijo Shizune.-Claro que sí, me alegra pasar un tiempo contigo!-dijo Momotaro muy feliz. Luego Momotaro se preparaba para irse.-Entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Momotaro y luego se fue muy feliz.-Veo que Momotaro-kun está muy emocionado-dijo Shizune contenta.

Más tarde, en el restaurante donde los chicos trabajaban, ellos estaban con las chicas, Ken, Peach y el profesor Utonium.-¿Han notado que Momotaro está demasiado contento que antes?-dijo Kaoretsu.-Eso creo, lo vi llegar de buen humor-dijo Miyashiro. Los chicos estaban trabajando como meseros.-Aquí tengo la orden del helado de chocolate tamaño familiar!-dijo Momotaro trayendo la orden.-Es para mí!-dijo una voz, era la de Momoko quién tomó el gran helado de chocolate.-Veo que Momoko sigue disfrutando mucho los dulces-dijo Kaoru.-Deberías tratar de comer menos dulces, te harían daño-dijo Miyako.-cuando se trata de dulces no puedo detenerme-dijo Momoko tocándose su mejilla muy contenta.-En fin, creo que Momotaro está algo distraído que solo lleva las órdenes sin darse cuenta-dijo Ken sospechas.-Descuiden yo sé cómo hacerlo reaccionar-dijo Momoko.

Cuando Momotaro pasó por la mesa de ellos, Momoko le dio un golpe con su cuchara a la cabeza de Momotaro haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.-¿Cómo qué fue eso? Lo hice porque estas distraído como si estuvieras hechizado-dijo Momoko.-Creo un golpe en la cabeza es lo que todos necesitamos a veces-dijo Ken.-Cállense! Tienen suerte que estoy de buen humor porque sino…-dijo Momotaro molesto y los ignoró.-A veces ustedes son un dolor de cabeza, que bueno que mañana no tendré que verlos-dijo Momotaro.

En ese momento, Momoko sonrío y dio una pequeña risita. Momotaro se dio cuenta de eso.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso dije algún chiste?-dijo Momotaro confundido.-No, Momotaro realmente sabes cómo fingir algo-dijo Momoko un poco sonrojada y luego le dio un fuerte palmada a Momotaro haciendo que se cayera al piso.-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Momotaro levantándose un poco molesto.-Sabes de qué hablo, mañana… me prometiste en algo-dijo Momoko un poco sonrojada.-Espera, ¿Te prometi algo?-dijo Momotaro confundido.-Es cierto, le dijiste a Momoko que le acompañarías al centro comercial por unas compras-dijo el profesor Utonium.-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigas?-dijo Momotaro.-Kaoretsu y yo tenemos clases de karate mañana-dijo Kaoru. Kaoretsu asintió afirmando eso.-Y Miyashiro-kun y yo tenemos clases de arte-dijo Miyako. Miyashiro asintió afirmando eso.-El profesor y Ken tienen un experimento pendiente que terminar-dijo Peach.-Por eso te toco a ti, Momotaro-san-dijo Ken.-Sí, le prometiste cuando le dijimos que estaríamos ocupados-dijo el profesor.-¿Yo? Pero…-dijo Momotaro pero luego se cayó tapándose su boca con sus manos.-_"Es cierto, cómo pude olvidar esa promesa"_-pensó Momotaro un poco preocupado.-Bueno eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Momotaro en voz baja.

Más tarde en la noche, en la casa de Momotaro; él estaba recostado sobre el techo mirando el cielo mientras pensaba.-_"Que problema, por fin tengo una cita con Shizune-chan, pero por otro lado, Momoko se molestaría mucho si la dejo plantada, sin mencionar que podría matarme por abandonarla, pero una promesa es una promesa"_-pensó Momotaro. Luego Momotaro se levantó un poco.-No hay remedio, la única solución será estar en los dos lugares al mismo tiempo sin que ninguna de ellas se dé cuenta-dijo Momotaro rascándose su cabeza y miró al cielo.-Mierda!-dijo Momotaro un poco molesto.

Al día siguiente en el centro de la ciudad, Shizune estaba con un bello vestido esperando. Luego ella ve que alguien se acercaba.-Shizune-chan!-dijo una voz, era la de Momotaro.-Momotaro-kun! Aquí estoy!-dijo Shizune moviendo su mano. Momotaro estaba con un traje diferente pero llevaba su misma gorra.-Shizune-chan, hola llegue lo más rápido que pude-dijo Momotaro sonriendo.-Pues me alegra que estés aquí, ahora vamos!-dijo Shizune contenta.

Luego, ambos llegaron a una tienda de ropa.-¿Y, buscas algo especial para comprar?-dijo Momotaro.-De hecho, quería comprar algo especial primero antes, por eso te pedi que vinieras-dijo Shizune. Luego ella estaba recogiendo unos chalecos para chicos y luego se los llevó a Momotaro haciendo que se probada.-¿Qué tal se ve genial?-dijo Shizune.-Pues, creo que sí-dijo Momotaro.-Pero creo que no combina, probemos con otros-dijo Shizune mientras hacía que Momotaro probara otros chalecos.-Shizune-chan está queriendo comprar un chaleco, je je seguramente me quiere comprar uno y regalármelo, eso es muy lindo de su parte-dijo Momotaro sonriendo un poco sonrojado y veía que Shizune estaba buscando más chalecos.

Pero luego el reloj de Momotaro sonó haciendo beeps, luego Momotaro miró la hora.-Ups! Ya debo irme-dijo Momotaro preocupado.-¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Shizune.-No! Quiero decir sí, escucha Shizune-chan, ocurrió algo imprevisto-dijo Momotaro tocando los hombros de Shizune con sus manos.-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Shizune un poco confundida.-Mi madre se fue de viaje esta mañana y me pidió que cuidara sus flores del jardín-dijo Momotaro. Shizune estaba un poco sorprendida al oír eso.-Sí, y me urge ir allá lo antes posible, pero no te preocupes, volveré la más rápido para continuar!-dijo Momotaro y luego se fue saliendo de la tienda.-Pero, Momotaro-kun-dijo Shizune.-Tranquila, sólo espérame y volveré, ahí nos vemos!-dijo Momotaro en voz alta mientras se fue corriendo.

-Diablos! No llegaré a tiempo, al menos…-dijo Momotaro y luego vio un enorme cartel de madera. Lo sacó, lo puso en el suelo y luego se subió como si fuera una patineta. Luego vio que el camino era como una pendiente de bajada.-De esta manera llegaré, espero-dijo Momotaro usando el cartel como patineta mientras se desplazaba a toda velocidad por la bajada.

Mientras tanto; Momoko, quien usaba un vestido largo con un sombrero, estaba esperando con sus brazos cruzados.-Ese Momotaro, es muy grosero de su parte dejarme esperando-dijo Momoko.

Pero luego vio que algo se acercaba muy rápido, también se escuchó un grito de miedo.-¿Qué es eso?-dijo Momoko. Pero luego vio a alguien que se dirigía muy rápido, ella lo reconoció.-Es Momotaro! Momotaro! Tardaste en llegar…-dijo Momoko pero luego vio que algo andaba mal. Momotaro estaba acelerando y gritando.-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Momoko un poco preocupada.-MOMOKO! MUEVETE! NO PUEDO FRENAR!-gritó Momotaro mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad debido a la pendiente.-Ah! ¿Y ahora lo dices?-dijo Momoko mientras se movió esquivando a Momotaro. Momotaro seguía desplazándose muy rápido hasta que vio una tienda de revistas que estaba en su camino. Momotaro gritaba cómicamente mientras cada vez se acercaba más y más cerca hasta que se estrelló en la tienda.

Momoko se acercó a verlo.-¿Ya llegué?-dijo Momotaro un poco adolorido.-Momotaro, ¿Viniste sólo a estrellarte?-dijo Momoko con sus manos en su cintura.-Pero al menos llegué-dijo Momotaro adolorido cómicamente.

Más tarde; Momotaro estaba caminando llevando dos bolsas en sus brazos y unos paquetes en sus manos que parecían pesados.-¿En serio debes comprar todo esto? Sabes que no soy una grúa para tus cosas-dijo Momotaro tratando de resistir el peso de las cosas de Momoko. Ella estaba contenta caminando al frente hasta que se detuvo.-Es cierto, hay una tienda de dulces que quiero comprar-dijo Momoko a Momotaro.-Realmente me sorprende tu manía de compras, pero mis brazos se están cansando-dijo Momotaro mientras se sentaba en el suelo cansado.

Luego en el parque había varios niños jugando en los columpios. Momotaro y Momoko estaban sentados en una banca, Momotaro estaba muy cansado mientras que Momoko estaba comiendo un helado.-Que vergüenza, te cansas por unos pequeños paquetes-dijo Momoko.-Sí, unos pequeños paquetes de 50 kilos cada uno-dijo Momotaro cansado.-Pero te agradezco que me hayas acompañado en mis compras-dijo Momoko sonriéndole.-Bueno, es sólo un favor que te prometí-dijo Momotaro tratando de ignorar esa respuesta.

Pero luego su reloj sonó de nuevo, Momotaro se fijó en la hora.-Ya debo irme!-dijo Momotaro.-Momoko, disculap pero necesito irme, mi madre salió de viaje y me encargó durante su ausencia-dijo Momotaro.-¿De qué hablas? Me dijiste que tus padres estarían en casa todo el día-dijo Momoko. Momotaro tuvo su cara inclinada al oír eso.-_"Diablos! Me olvidé que Momoko le dije de eso, debo inventar otra excusa como… como… como… lo tengo!"_-pensó Momotaro un poco preocupado hasta que tuvo una idea.-Oye! Creo que vi a Mojo jojo!-dijo Momotaro mirando a una dirección.-¿Mojo jojo, dónde?-dijo Momoko.-No lo sé, quizás me equivoqué pero de todos modos sería un riesgo, iré a investigar, tú quédate aquí hasta que vuelva!-dijo Momotaro mientras se fue corriendo dejando a Momoko.-Oye, que grosero!-dijo Momoko un poco molesta.

Momotaro estaba corriendo contento.-Ja! A este ritmo se acabrá el día y yo estaré intacto-dijo Momotaro confiado pero luego vio que el camino estaba de subida.-Genial, primero bajé y ahora debo subir-dijo Momotaro y luego corrió por el camino de subida que lo cansaba.

Más tarde en un restaurante, Momotaro y Shizune estaban sentados, Momotaro estaba demasiado cansado por correr tanto.-¿Te pasa algo, Momotar-kun? Parece que estás cansado-dijo Shizune.-No te preocupes, es sólo una carrera un poco larga-dijo Momotaro fingiendo estar bien.-¿Desean algo de comer?-dijo un mesero que se les acercó.-Quisiéramos dos helados con fudge-dijo Momotaro.-Buena elección Momotaro, además ya conseguí el chaleco que quería comprar, pero quisiera pasar un rato más contigo-dijo Shizune contenta. Momotaro sonrió un poco nervioso. El mesero les llevó los helados y los comían.-_"Espero poder aguantar más"_-pensó Momotaro preocupado mientras comía el helado.

Durante ese tiempo, Momotaro estaba corriendo para ver a Momoko y luego a Shizune cada rato. Se imagina Momotaro para ver a Momoko corría despavorido por el camino de bajada que lo aceleraba. Y para ver a Shizune tenía dificultades para ir por el camino de subido que lo desaceleraba. Momotaro estaba repitiendo eso durante unas horas para estar en las dos citas.

Más tarde, Momotaro estaba caminando muy cansado hasta que se detuvo.-Jamás creí que ocuparse de dos chicas sería muy dificil-dijo Momotaro hasta que vio un bebedero. Momotaro bebió mucha agua.-Bueno, sólo falta una hora y se termina el día-dijo Momotaro pero luego vio a alguien caminando en a escondidas.-Ese es…-dijo Momotaro y lo siguió. El sujeto misterioso tocó una fuente de agua y luego se abrió un hoyo y se metió ahí.-¿Desde cuándo tenemos fuentes con puertas misteriosas?-dijo Momotaro mientras tocó la fuente y de repente un hoyo apareció por debajo de él haciendo que se cayera. Momotaro cayó hasta llegar en lo que parecía una base subterránea.-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Momotaro. Pero luego vio al sujeto misterioso y resultó ser Mojo jojo.

-Mojo!-dijo Momotaro ocultándose atrás de una pared. Había varios pequeños robots que estaban construyendo un robot gigante para Mojo.-Muy bien, continúen mi súper robot está casi completo-dijo Mojo. Pero luego los robots se estaban quejando con Mojo.-Ya cállense, les pago con aceite-dijo Mojo.-Que esperar de un mono para contratar personal para construir-dijo Momotaro.-Ya está! Mi súper robot para conquistar la ciudad!-dijo Mojo muy confiado.-Esto es malo, será mejor avisar a los demás-dijo Momotaro.

Mientras tanto, Momoko estaba sentada con sus manos en sus mejillas esperando con sus cosas.-¿A dónde se habrá ido Momotaro? No creerá que llevaré todas mis cosas-dijo Momoko pensando. De repente Momotaro salió volando de un tacho de basura, sorprendiendo a Momoko.-Momotaro!-dijo Momoko. Momotaro se levantó quitándose una cascara de banana de su cabeza.-Debería conseguir una mejor salida, Momoko, Mojo está planeando atacar la ciudad, hay que avisar a los otros-dijo Momotaro.

Luego, Mojo y su robot salió por una puerta subterránea, parecía un cangrejo.-Tiemblen ante mi nuevo robot!-dijo Mojo mientras atacaba unos edificios con las pinzas del robot.-No tan rápido, mono!-dijo una voz, era la de Brick. Mojo se dio cuenta y vio a seis chicos en dos grupos.

-Trayendo un alboroto a los villanos, Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dijeron los RRBZ.-Y peleando por el amor y la paz, Powerpuff Girls Z-dijeron las PPGZ. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ se reunieron.-Esperaba que aparecieran, chicos-dijo Mojo confiado.-Pues te arrepentirás, porque interrumpiste mi día muy especial-dijo Brick.-Por favor, Brick, no lo digas tan apresuradamente-dijo Blossom sonriendo un poco sonrojada y le dio una palmada fuerte a Brick haciendo que se cayera al suelo, asustando a los otros RRBZ y PPGZ.

-No importa, ustedes no tienen oportunidad con mi nuevo robot-dijo Mojo.-Ya veremos eso, ataquemos!-dijo Brick poniéndose de pie. Los RRBZ y las PPGZ saltaron para atacar a Mojo y su robot.

Mientras tanto; las personas estaban corriendo asustadas de la pelea que había. Shizune estaba caminando entre la multitud.-Momotaro-kun! ¿Dónde estás?-dijo Shizune preocupada.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ estaban peleando contra el robot de Mojo y parecía que tenían ventaja.-Mojo, ¿Podrías al menos crear un robot que no sea destruido muy fácil?-dijo Brick.-Piensan que mi robot cangrejo es fácil de romper, les mostraré una sorpresa-dijo Mojo confiado mientras tocó sus controles. De repente el cangrejo robot le creció una cola que lanzó una sustancia pegajosa contra Boomer y Bubbles que quedaron pegados a un edificio.-Boomer!-dijeron Brick y Butch.-Bubbles!-dijeron Blossom y Buttercup.

-¿Les gustó mi sorpresa? ¿Y qué tal esta?-dijo Mojo confiado tocando los controles de nuevo. Su robot tocó el suelo con su cola soltando dos anillos de acero que luego salieron de la tierra atrapando a Butch y Buttercup y los arrastró al suelo estrellándolos.-Demonios!-dijeron Butch y Buttercup molestos.

-Ja! Cuatro menos! Quedan dos!-dijo Mojo confiado.-Nos sorprendió muy poco, además ya no sé si eso es un robot cangrejo o un robot escorpión-dijo Brick.-¿Crees que es momento de preguntar eso?-dijo Blossom.-No tendrán tiempo de hablar cuando los derrote!-dijo Mojo atacándolos. Ellos lo esquivaban cada vez más difícil.-Ya vimos tu sorpresa, no caeremos!-dijo Blossom.-¿En serio, supongo que no sabrán que tengo una trampa atrás de ustedes?-dijo Mojo.-¿Atrás de nosotros?-dijo Blossom. Brick y Blossom se voltearon para atrás y no había nada.-Nada-dijo Blossom. Pero luego dos ruedas aparecieron mientras estaban distraídos. Brick y Blossom fueron atados de manos y pies por las ruedas sujetándolos.

-Que trampa tan fácil, cayeron-dijo Mojo burlándose.-Bien hecho, terminando en una trampa fácil-dijo Brick decepcionado.-Parece que mi robot cangrejo los venció-dijo Mojo.-De hecho, parece un robot escorpión-dijo Blossom.-Lo que sea, ya les gané ja ja!-dijo Mojo confiado.

-Hola!-dijo una voz, era la de Shizune quien estaba al frente del robot de Mojo.-Disculpa, ¿Me podrías decir algo?-dijo Shizune.-Shizune-chan!-dijo Brick.-Hola Brick, ¿Qué haces aquí?, te tardaste mucho, creí que me acompañarías para volver juntos a casa después-dijo Shizune. Blossom se dio cuenta de lo que hoyó. Brick estaba un poco nervioso.-Ah! No sé de qué me hablas!-dijo Brick moviéndose su cabeza ignorando eso.-¿Por qué? Te noté muy contento cuando estabas conmigo toda la tarde, pero sólo estabas desapareciendo cada rato, ¿Entonces, me estabas ignorando?-dijo Shizune un poco triste.

Brick estaba nervioso al escuchar eso y se fijó en Blossom.-Ya veo, eso explica por qué estabas escapando toda la tarde-dijo Blossom un poco molesta.-Bueno y qué, ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso!-dijo Brick un poco molesto.-Esto me molesta, si no querías venir acompañarme, no me hubieras mentido-dijo Shizune un poco molesta y luego sacó su vara de guerrera amazónica.-Espera Shizune-chan, no es mi culpa, iba a verte pero Mojo…-dijo Brick pero luego es interrumpido.-No estoy molesto contigo, estoy molesto por ese sujeto que te interrumpió!-dijo Shizune molesta y se fijó en Mojo.-¿Yo?¿Yo qué?-dijo Mojo un poco asustado.-Nunca debes interrumpir en una cita, idiota!-dijo Shizune molesta y luego lanzó su vara contra Mojo destruyendo la cola de su robot. Mojo estaba con los ojos estirados al ver eso.-No! La cola de mi robot!-dijo Mojo sorprendido cómicamente.-Ahora si parece un cangrejo-dijo Brick Luego las ruedas se destruyeron liberando a Brick y Blossom.-Niña, no interfieras en mi plan!-dijo Mojo molesto y se preparaba a atacar a Shizune, pero luego Brick apareció a su frente.-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!-dijo Brick.

Luego Brick sacó su cerbatana la cual se cargó de energía.-Ataque de corte!-dijo Brick usando su ataque especial cortando al robot de Mojo en dos. El robot explotó haciendo que Mojo saliera volando.-NO ES JUSTO, YA CASI LOS TENÍAAAA!-gritó Mojo mientras volaba por los cielos hasta desaparecer.-Una victoria perfecta-dijo Brick.

Más tarde en la casa de la señora Sarah; Shizune estaba hablando con Shun.-Shizune-chan, gracias por el regalo, me queda bien-dijo Shun sonriendo mientras estaba usando el chaleco que compró Shizune.-Me alegra que te haya gustado Shun-kun!-dijo Shizune contenta y luego se fijó en Momotaro.-Momotaro-kun! Gracias por acompañarme para comprar el chaleco a Shun-kun! Sabía que eran de la misma talla!-dijo Shizune en voz alta.-Por nada, Shizune-chan!-dijo Momotaro moviendo sus mano mientras sonreía.

Pero luego se veía que Momotaro sonría pero luego se entristeció soltando pequeñas lágrimas.-Por nada… diablos!-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose un poco molesto.-Vaya, vaya, el chico es sensible por algo, toma!-dijo Momoko mientras se le acercó y le lanzó algo. Momotaro lo atrapó y vio que era un chaleco similar al que compró Shizune.-Des pués de lo que pasaste, pensé que necesitarías un pequeño apoyo-dijo Momoko.-Momoko…-dijo Momotaro sintiéndose un poco mejor pero luego se molestó.-Tsk! ¿Pero por qué te metes en asuntos personales?-dijo Momotaro molesto.-¿Qué te pasa, así agradeces a alguien que se preocupa por ti?-dijo Momoko molesta.-De acuerdo, pero no esperes que te lo agradezca con un beso-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Eres tan infantil-dijo Momoko molesta.

Miyashiro, Kaoretsu, Miyako y Kaoru estaban viendo la discusión de los pelirrojos.-Bueno como dicen, bien empieza bien acaba-dijo Miyashiro contento.-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Miyako contenta.-Eres una niña entrometida!-dijo Momotaro molesto.-Niñito horrendo!-dijo Momoko molesta.

Los demás solo veían como esos dos seguían discutiendo.

**Seguro que ahora si debió fascinarles esta ova. Ya se viene el final, espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
